


Sacrifices

by Marvelousgameofdisneythrones



Series: The Ice and Wind Saga [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones/pseuds/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a prophecy, that a Storm King and an Ice Queen would rise. Through them, the peace would be restored. This is their story.</p><p>In Sacrifices, new threats arise like none before, bent on destruction. All will face trials, and someone will make the ultimate sacrifice for their family and the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival in Arendelle

Prince Aleksander couldn't wait to get off this ship and return home. He missed his family deeply, and had felt alone on his several month voyage. At his parents' insistence, he'd taken one of the navy's blockade runners for the journey, the _Pirate's Bane_ , under the command of Captain Karl Pollox, a longtime veteran of the Northern Navy. If he hadn't agreed, he was pretty sure they would've sent an entire battle group instead. It was a nice, smooth sailing ship, and the weather had cooperated for most of the journey, but the sea wasn't his home. Arendelle, however, was very much so his home, with Stonewell a close second.

The pressures of being an heir to the throne of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance weighed on him, and they'd been building heavily in the last six months. He'd turned eighteen just before Christmas, and whispers had started floating around the territories. The citizens of the kingdom had noticed that King Nikolaus and Queen Elsa hadn't arranged a marriage for him, and he hadn't found a lady on his own. By spring, the whispers had become common knowledge, then almost a complaint.

Instead of waiting for his parents to broach the subject, Alek decided to take the initiative. While he knew they would never arrange a marriage for him or Klara, they would have to start making suggestions soon, if for no other reason than to appease the Council. So he announced that he intended to take a voyage to several nearby kingdoms, and his parents readily blessed his journey. He sent letters ahead of himself, making it known that while it was a voyage intended to allow him to meet with current and upcoming rulers, he would also be taking interest in any available ladies, regardless of title or dowry.

He'd included some of the kingdoms that had stressful ties with their own on his trip, including Weselton and the Southern Isles, though he intentionally avoided Valsparta. He had no desire to cross Balthazar and his family. As it was, his stop in Weselton had nearly become a disaster when the newest Duke, the son of the old buzzard who plotted against his parents, tried to challenge him to a duel. He declined as politely as possible, and his guards remained by his side for the rest of his stay. At their encouragement, he cut that stay from three days to less than one.

His visit to the Southern Isles had gone much better. Several of the brothers had daughters of age, and the entire family wanted to see relations with Arendelle and the Northern Alliance improved. There had been much bad blood nineteen years ago, when a young brother of the clan named Hans had attempted to murder his father and claim his mother for a bride. Since then, their economy and power had fallen dramatically, and they desperately needed the boost that improved relations would bring. Even the most aloof and stubborn of them had expressed interest in improved relations.

He'd stayed for a week, attending different functions and meeting most of the available daughters. He did find several of the ladies pleasant to be around, but none of them grabbed his attention the way his mother still caught his father's, even after nearly two decades. He also promised to take their trade requests back to his parents and the Council for consideration.

The scenes had played out much the same in every other kingdom he visited. Parties, social functions, and political meetings with royals and leaders of the countries were routine for much of the trip. He'd met so many ladies he couldn't even remember all their names. But none of them were quite what he was looking for.

So he returned home, happy he'd helped improve relations with other lands, but a little disappointed he hadn't even found someone he wanted to write to often. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Even his cousin Klara had found someone, a man from a nearby village named Alandr, and while they weren't officially engaged as yet, everyone knew it was just a matter of time.

He'd noticed the decorations and the crowds long before the ship docked, and he groaned inwardly. There was obviously an event planned for his return. When they finally did reach the docks, his guards escorted him off the ship and along the streets to the castle, where even the courtyard was packed. Looking back, he noticed the _Bane_ was already moving out to sea; Captain Pollox must've been eager to return to duty. Alek, however, was beginning to doubt he'd ever make it inside when his guards finally opened the doors and escorted him inside, where his family was waiting for him.

His father was the first to see him. "Welcome home, son! I hope you had fun on your voyage. I know I always did when I was your age," Nik said as he pulled Alek into a big bear hug. Even being over forty, his father was still a strong man, and the hug squished the air from his lungs. After a moment he was released, and turned to embrace his mother.

Elsa held him tight. "Oh I'm so glad you're back, Alek. We've missed you very much," she told him, then kissed his cheek and released him. He noticed, not for the first time, that she had to tilt her head to look up at him; he'd inherited his father's height, and he towered over most people outside his family. "I hope you're rested. We have a banquet and ball planned for this evening to celebrate your homecoming."

He groaned loudly. "Oh mama, papa, really? Do we have to? I've been to so many parties and events lately, and all they've been was an excuse to have me dance with women I don't even remember." He was tired of dancing and being passed from woman to woman. It wasn't really his idea of a good time at the moment. He'd much rather curl up in the library with a good book.

Klara shouldered into him as she approached, then gave him a hug. "Oh come on, cousin," she chided. "Just have a little fun. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me." His mother and father both nodded, meaning they wanted him to go as well. "You know how much I love parties; I guess I get that from my mama," she added.

Alek quickly saw he had no way to win this argument. "Fine! You win!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll go to the party. But I'm not promising anything! I'll smile and eat and dance, but don't expect me to come running for your blessings on an engagement!" He turned then and stormed away, heading to his room and leaving the rest of his family staring after him.

-

Elsa frowned and leaned into Nik as Alek stormed away. "That's both comforting, and disturbing," she said quietly, pain in her voice. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes, as memories of her coronation flooded her mind; she saw with sickening clarity her argument with Anna, just before she unleashed her magic for the world to see. "I guess some memories just don't fade very fast. Or at all."

Nik nodded in return as his hand rested on her arm. He knew she meant her own coronation, but her words brought memories of the raid on Karland and his actions in Damond into his mind, and he fought to keep them put away. "No," he confirmed, pain evident in his own voice, "some we carry with us for the rest of our lives. Usually the most painful ones. But at least the love of our families can help us carry those burdens." He smiled weakly down at her, a smile she tried to return.

Klara turned to the others, a frown on her face. "He really is trying, Aunt Elsa, Uncle Nik," she said as her own parents, Anna and Kristoff, approached. "But I think he's setting his expectations too high. Whatever he's looking for, I don't think he'll find it at a party."

"That's true," Kristoff spoke up as they caught the end of the conversation. "I never expected to find the perfect person, but here she stands," he said as he picked Anna up and spun her around. "When she threw those carrots at my head, I never thought I'd fall in love with her. I should probably have sent Oaken a thank you years ago."

Anna laughed and hit him playfully in the shoulder after he set her down. "Yeah, the whole booger thing should have driven me away from you. Thankfully what you said simply wasn't true." They smiled at one another, and shared a quick kiss.

Elsa slid her arm around Nik's waist and pulled herself close to him. "Maybe we all ARE the reason he has such high standards. I thought for sure I'd spend my life alone until Nik started writing me," she thought back as he slid his own arm down to her hip and leaned down to kiss her quickly. "I'm so glad he proved me wrong." She was doing her best to ignore what event caused Anna to even be at Oaken's shop to begin with.

"Can you believe it's been nearly twenty years?" Nik asked as he raised his eyes to the rest of the group. "Sometimes I look back and think it was just yesterday we were holding you kids in our arms as babies," he thought aloud, his gaze slowly unfocusing as he remembered those days. He shook his head quickly. "Anyway, maybe we shouldn't push him. He'll find the right person on his own. It may just take some time."

They all nodded, then headed off to prepare for the party. The first guests were coming in, and the royal family still needed to dress for the occasion.

-

Things were going well in Hartlande. She had her army of orcs and ogres, and they were terrorizing the mountain men in her territory. Every few days, she would have them bring her one, and she would interrogate them, making sure they were spreading word of the attacks and creating more unrest. The King and Queen needed to hear about it; she needed them distracted while she made her final preparations.

Of course, those men, once they met her, could NOT leave, because she couldn't have them spreading word that she was involved. The King and Queen finding out that Rebeckha, the Lady of Hartlande, was involved in these disruptions would ruin her plans. Unfortunately for the men brought to her, she didn't have enough dungeon space to keep them all.

She DID have that army of orcs and ogres, though. And they ate, a LOT. Oh, and they loved the taste of man flesh. After the first few interrogations, the solution was clear; the mountain men met their demise at the hands of her army, and the dogs had plenty of new bones to chew on. It kept her plans secret, and it helped keep her army fed, so she viewed it as a win-win situation.

Rebeckha strolled through her castle now, headed for the one place she refused to let anyone else enter. There was a courtyard in the center of her castle, a place that had once been green and lush. Now, the trees had been cleared, and much of the ground was bare, the result of her labors. It saddened her to know that such a beautiful place had been destroyed, but it'd been necessary.

When she entered the courtyard, she smiled broadly. In the center sat the object she'd worked so hard to find, then bend to her will. It had made her incredibly powerful, and with it she was confident she could defeat the Storm King and Ice Queen. They would be no match for her; the added strength of the Kradle would see to that.


	2. A Homecoming to Remember

The meal had been excellent, and the refreshments during the rest of the party were likewise good. The music at the party kept everyone moving, and people and groups were swaying with the music. Various dignitaries and rulers had made it a point to introduce themselves to him, and those with daughters made sure they were introduced and danced with. Alek's head was swimming with all the names and faces, and he finally managed to slip out to the terrace for some cool air.

He'd been out there for several minutes, and had just lost himself in the relaxing sounds of the fjord when a sound behind him gave him a start. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" the female voice behind him spoke.

He turned quickly, and found himself face to face with a lady he hadn't seen before; he also found himself speechless for the first time that night. He immediately noticed her bright red hair that was nearly the color of an apple. Her eyes, deep, coal-black eyes, drew him in. Something about her called to him. "Um, ah, hello, my lady," he stuttered. "Forgive me, I thought I was alone out here. I am—" he began as he bowed slightly.

"Oh, we all know who you are, Prince Aleksander," she smiled as she waved her hand and moved to the rail, looking out at the water. She turned to him then, looking into his ice blue eyes. "I'm Eliza, daughter of Elliot, Lord of Halvland. It's a pleasure to meet you," she told him, curtsying. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself inside, but our group arrived a little late due to delays."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No need to apologize, my lady. I understand all too well about delays." He leaned against the railing, stealing a quick glance at her figure before turning to look at the terrace itself. The music coming from inside had slowed to a waltz again. "You know, King Nikolaus convinced Queen Elsa to dance for the first time on this very terrace," he told her, not really sure why he was opening up to her like this.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes. "That's an interesting story, Prince Aleksander. Are you asking me to dance?" she smiled, leaning back slightly. Her posture suggested that her answer would be yes.

He turned and extended his hand to her. "Why, yes, I guess I am," he admitted, and smiled when she placed her hand in his. He led her to the middle of the terrace and twirled her into an easy sway.

They continued to talk as they danced, both of them forgetting the rest of the party. She asked about his past, and he told her about travels to other kingdoms and about the pressures of being an heir. She told him about life in Halvland, a small territory in the middle of the kingdom. It had been one of the first to join with Arendelle shortly after Queen Elsa was coronated, along with their neighbors, Hartlande. Halvland was more mountainous, while Hartlande enjoyed flatter, more fertile land and was therefore slightly larger. Her older sister had married into the ruling family of Hartlande, and the two territories had cooperated in almost everything for years.

After a time, Alek decided it was time to introduce Eliza to his parents. He invited her inside and led her through the crowd slowly, trying to avoid the stares of several other maidens. They made their way to the King and Queen, who were deep in conversation with his uncles, Johan and Aksel.

"We've been receiving reports of unrest in the mountains around Hartlande and Halvland, sire," Aksel told Nik. "I've sent a few scouts into those mountains, but none have brought back anything to act upon." He was clearly agitated; Aksel, as General Commander, was charged with keeping the peace throughout the kingdom, among other duties.

Nik shook his head. "I know you're worried about this, Aksel, and I promise I'll listen more tomorrow. But for tonight, let's do something we rarely get the opportunity to do - let's just be family. Ah, Alek, there you are! And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked as he nodded toward Eliza, a smile on his face.

"Father, mother, uncles Johan and Aksel, may I introduce Eliza, daughter of Elliot of Halvland," he beamed a bit as he introduced her, the first name that stuck with him all evening. He couldn't recall any others, though if he guessed he'd probably get one or two correct.

The brothers all exchanged a glance. "Elliot, you say?" Nik asked. "I actually didn't know he had a daughter. But then, I haven't spoken with him in years. How is your father, dear?" He met her coal-black eyes, and wondered how Elliot managed to father another child at his age.

"He's doing well, Your Majesty," Eliza replied as she curtsied. "His age keeps him home most days, however." She smiled brightly at him; Nik didn't sense any deception, but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. There was something about her...

"So, Eliza, how are you enjoying the party? And how long will you be staying in Arendelle?" Elsa asked. Nik glanced at her as she asked the question, noticing the slight narrowing of her eyes. He'd grown attuned to her subtle facial expressions, and this one showed she wasn't sure about this girl. He would have to talk to her, and soon.

"It's a wonderful party, my Queen. It was so wonderful of you to have it, and thank you for the invitation," she curtsied again. "I actually will be returning home tomorrow morning."

Elsa nodded. "Well, in that case, please enjoy the rest of the evening. King Nikolaus, will you please come with me? Prince Johan, Prince Aksel, it was a pleasure seeing you tonight." With that, she took Nik by the hand and motioned toward the family wing.

Alek watched them go, wondering what was so important that they needed to leave the party, and why his mother was suddenly being so formal. He was also concerned that she hadn't addressed him. Finally he shrugged and turned, taking Eliza back to the party and enjoying the evening with her. If it was important enough, they would tell him later.

-

When they reached their room, Nik closed and locked the door, then turned to face Elsa. He shivered a bit when he noticed how cold it'd gotten in the room, and the frost around her feet didn't escape his notice, either. "What is it, Elsa? I'm presuming this has something to do with our son's interest in Eliza?"

She turned, her eyes blazing at the mention of the girl. "There's something not right about her, Nik. I believe she's from Halvland, but Elliot's too old to be her father. He was old when he joined with Arendelle years ago; he's ancient now!" she nearly shouted as Nik moved to her and placed his hands on her arms to try and calm her. "I don't want her around our son! Maybe it's a mother's intuition, maybe there's more to it, but she will only cause trouble!"

Nik looked into her eyes and saw the winter storm swirling with her emotions. "I'll see what I can find out. We'll send messages to Elliot, and summon him if we must. Until then, let's not worry about it too much, _minn elska_. She's leaving in the morning. We have time," he reassured her. When she smiled up at him weakly, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "For now, let's just relax. How about a bath?" he asked with a smile when he broke away.

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathing room, helping her out of her dress as they went. She, in turn, worked him out of his clothes as well. By the time they reached the bath, they were both fully undressed.

When he ushered her into the room, she noticed the tub already full and warm. Turning to ask him about it, she saw him smiling. "Yes, I planned this, Elsa. I informed the staff to have it ready before the party was over; I thought we might enjoy some relaxing time alone," he told her as he slowly undid her hair and ran his fingers through it as her platinum locks cascaded down her back. She smiled brightly, and he picked her up and stepped into the large tub, slowly lowering both of them into the water. 

-

They woke the next morning in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. When they finally emerged from their bedchambers, they found Alek, Klara, Johan, and Aksel in the Small Council chambers downstairs, discussing the rumors of unrest in the middle region of the kingdom. Aksel was expressing his concern, and propositioned an excursion by an army brigade to investigate.

"I'm in favor of it," Alek stated. "We need to find out what exactly is going on there, and small scouting parties aren't coming back with anything solid. A larger group may be just what's needed."

Nik spoke from the doorway as he followed Elsa into the room. "A larger group may be necessary, but I'm not sure military action is appropriate. Suppose whoever or whatever is behind the rumors, or one of the territories, takes it as an act of warfare or martial law. We could have an uprising on our hands that we don't want." He looked over the map the group had been studying, thinking quickly. "I recommend gathering a large group of researchers and adventurers, maybe a group of hunters as well, and pay them to scout the area. Have them search for any signs of unusual activities. It won't raise too many suspicions, and should avoid any uprisings."

"But what of the citizens in the area, father?" Alek asked, almost too quickly. "If there's unrest, they'll need to be defended. They cannot be left to fend for themselves!" His wavering voice betrayed his deeper concerns.

Elsa studied her son's face carefully. She could tell this wasn't just about the citizens; there was a particular person on his mind. She was glad he was expressing the concern, but disappointed in who she knew it was directed at. "Your father's right, Alek. A military operation could make matters worse. It could lead to an escalation in the area, which could only lead to destruction. Besides, if things go ill, troops can quickly be moved in," she reasoned.

Alek started to speak again, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry to have spoken against the King and Queen. Please forgive me," he said quietly, looking up at them.

Nik reached out and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alek, you're still young and have many things to learn. At a young age it's often a first impulse to use the army to settle unrest, but often a peaceable solution can be found. Take this as another learning experience. It's often better to send in an envoy looking for peace and be prepared for war, than to send in troops in an effort to restore peace." Elsa nodded in agreement, moving beside her son and giving him a reassuring hug.

Johan stood and nodded to Aksel. "We'll make the arrangements for a non-military excursion to the area. Hopefully under this disguise we can find something that will allow us to understand what's going on out there."

"I'm going with the expedition," Alek spoke up suddenly. His parents both looked at him, somewhat shocked. "No, I'm going. I want to understand what's going on out there. And besides, we'll be in the mountains. Where would my powers be any more useful?"

Nik exchanged a glance with Elsa, then spoke. "Does this have to do with Eliza, son?" The sudden sheepish look on Alek's face answered his question. "Son, we cannot support you going for someone you barely know. However, if you do insist, use caution. It could be very dangerous. Don't advertise that you are the Crown Prince, and if you must, take care to hide your face. Your uncles will join you for your own protection."

Klara finally added her voice to the discussion. "If my cousin insists on going, then I will too." To the shocked expressions around the table, she simply replied, "I can't let him go have all the fun, can I? Besides, maybe I can keep him from doing something crazy...or stupid. It'll be my job when I'm Captain of his Guard, I might as well start now." She smiled when Alek punched her lightly in the arm.

Nik stared at her for a moment, then relented. "Just make sure you let Anna and Kristoff know where you're going. Your father knows the mountains of this land better than anyone, so he may have some tips on where to look and places for shelter. Be careful, all of you." With that, he and Elsa left the room and headed to the throne room, where court and petitioners awaited.

-

Far out to sea, the men of the small Northern battlegroup hunkered down on their ships. The storm they were attempting to weather had moved in fast, coming off the land and spreading as far as anyone could see. The winds tore at the masts and sails, and the waves threatened to capsize all the ships several times.

Aboard the _Pirate's Bane_ , Captain Pollox watched yet another wave crash over his ship. "Come on, sweetheart," he spoke quietly to it, "hold together for us." The very hull of the ship shuddered from another impact as several feet of railing disappeared. This would be his luck; he'd escorted the Prince all over creation without a single serious incident, just to drown on his first run back on duty.

Another massive wave rose from the sea, and Karl heard several loud snaps. When the water cleared, he peered out the porthole in the door; all three masts were gone. He stared in horror at the carnage being wrought on his ship, and prayed that, when the storm cleared, someone would be able to rescue them.

When the storm finally passed hours later, Pollox and his crew went topside to meet the dark of night. He raised his spyglass and searched the horizon; what he saw made his heart sink. Or rather, what he didn't see. Lowering his spyglass, he turned to his first mate. "Emergency rations, beginning immediately. We're adrift, with nothing in sight; we have to make our stores last as long as possible."

When the man saluted and hurried to carry out his orders, Karl turned back to the sea. 'Well, fate and God work in mysterious ways. The storm didn't take us,' he thought to himself. 'But it might as well have. Thirst will be a horrible way to die.'

-

Word sometimes travels slowly to the far reaches of the world. Being in the Far East, Orek was one of the last to hear about his old friend, Magnar. The man had asked to leave the crew for a woman and a possible child, and the last he'd heard, she was training Magnar in the dark arts. They had even started a family together.

Then, the fool decided to challenge Nikolaus and Elsa, the Ice Queen. Along with whatever powers Nikolaus possessed (and he knew the man had some, he'd seen lightning come from his hand years ago), they had overcome him. It was a shame; Magnar had shown such promise as a pirate.

Orek paused and thought hard. Nikolaus would still be strong. It would be a few more years then, before he'd be able to face the man. If Nikolaus were still that strong, and still had his Queen of Ice, then it was not yet time to go home. He would stay here in the Far East, searching for talismans and plundering. He'd already built his fleet to fifteen ships. A few more wouldn't hurt.

He caressed the magic rings he wore, and looked in the mirror at his young, unaged face. No, not yet time to claim revenge. But soon. Every day he could call more shadow warriors, and soon he would be able to call enough to challenge Nikolaus and anyone who stood beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a scene has been left out and placed in Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love as chapter 7, Leave Out All the Rest. As always, it can be found on my profile


	3. An Expedition Gone Awry

Alek, Klara, and their uncles had been riding through the mountains around Hartlande for days, with no signs of anything out of the ordinary. Their food supplies hadn't quite been enough, so Alek and Aksel had hunted down an elk to supplement them. That had required them to stay put for an extra day, and it was now time to meet with the rest of the expedition.

The added day hadn't been a major issue, as they'd been ahead of schedule. However, the surprise rainstorm had slowed them drastically. The mountain trails had become treacherous, and they'd been walking the horses most of the way back. Things had finally begun to dry out, and they had tried to make up lost time.

They were still going to be late, so the four of them cut across a corner of Hartlande to speed their journey. They were halfway through the last mountain pass when Johan and Aksel both reined in their horses and brought everyone to a stop. "Are one of you mad or worried about something?" Aksel asked quietly, looking to both Klara and Alek. When they shook their heads, he drew his sword, Johan silently doing the same.

Alek moved his horse up by them, Klara alongside him. "Uncle Aksel, what is it? What's going on?" he asked, suddenly very nervous. Klara was fingering the hilt of her short sword, a clear sign that she was now on edge.

It was Johan who answered. "The air is charged here. Someone with magical powers is nearby, and prepared to use them. Everyone take cover, by that outcropping!" He pointed to a formation a hundred feet away, and they all made for it quickly, dismounting as they approached it.

A sinister female laugh coming from the outcropping stopped them short. From the shadows, a hooded figure appeared. She laughed once again. "Ahh, what do we have here? Members of the royal family, and especially the Crown Prince. Oh this couldn't be better!" she screeched as she almost stalked toward them.

Aksel stepped in front of the group, sword raised. "Who are you? Show us your face!" he demanded, the sword point coming within a few inches of her before she finally stopped.

"Oh, fearless Aksel, there's no need for that," she replied, pushing aside his sword with the back of her hand. She flipped back her hood, revealing her almost purple hair and fire red eyes. "I am Rebeckha, daughter of Magnar, and the Lady of Hartlande. You will kneel to me." A sinister smile crossed her face as she spoke.

"Magnar?" Klara repeated, stunned. "The wizard we defeated a few years ago? I thought Halvor was his son." Memories of that encounter flooded back to her, making her shudder.

The purple haired woman laughed. "Oh yes, sweetheart, he was. And they were doing a fine job on you, until the Prince here got in his way. But he also had other children," Rebeckha went on. "Each more powerful than either of those two." The sorceress lifted her hands and vines sprung from the ground, reaching for them, nearly catching Alek.

Johan and Aksel sliced the vines away, and Klara called her fire magic and burnt them to ash. She then turned on the sorceress, releasing a pair of powerful fireballs at her. They impacted her...

And went out. The sorceress just laughed louder, then launched a fireblast of her own at them. This time Alek reacted, raising a wall of stone to block the assault as everyone dove to avoid them, then throwing several large boulders at Rebeckha. She easily deflected all of them. Running out of options, Alek stomped his foot, sending his magic into the overhang behind her. The rock broke loose, collapsing on her and trapping her beneath the stone.

He turned and helped Klara to her feet. His uncles had already stood, their eyes locked on the pile of rock. "Quick, we must go!" Alek shouted, pushing Klara toward the horses. They all ran and mounted their horses as the stones began to shift and rumble.

They spurred their horses, taking off down the road. Alek looked back, and suddenly wished he hadn't. The sorceress rose from the rubble, a look of hatred on her face. He spurred his horse harder as she released her magic, sending a small whirlwind toward him. It caught him and tore him from his horse, then Rebeckha bound his hands with vines and threw him to the ground.

Klara and his uncles stopped and turned, ready to come to his aid. "GO!" he shouted at them. "Leave me! Get the others!" He hoped they understood who he meant; there were only two people he knew could overpower this witch.

As if to emphasize his shout, the sorceress launched a round of magic projectiles at the three of them. They all dodged, but had no time to react. "Yes, run! I have what I wanted anyway!" With that, she released another cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, she and Alek were nowhere to be seen.

The three royals rode quickly back along the road until they could see Hartlande, and saw purple smoke rising from the castle in the distance. They all looked at one another, then turned and rode back into the pass at a gallop. They knew they had only one choice: they had to deliver the bad news to Nik and Elsa.

-

Klara and her uncles rode into Arendelle and made straight for the castle. Her eyes were red from tears and exhaustion. They had stopped only to water the horses, and the poor beasts had managed to get them here in just over a day. Together they had decided that she would be the one to break the news, but Johan and Aksel would be beside her anyway. All of them would barely have a leash on their emotions.

By the time they reached the main doors to the castle, word had reached Nik and Elsa that something was wrong, and that only the three of them had returned. They and Anna and Kristoff met them in the Great Hall, where Anna immediately wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter. Pulling back some, she looked into Klara's eyes. "You're so hot. Do you have a fever? What's wrong?" A shake of her head was the only answer Klara gave. She still hadn't found the words to express her emotions.

Noting Alek's absence immediately, Elsa grabbed Nik's hand and squeezed it hard. "Where - where's my son? Where is Alek?" she managed to get out, fear rising in her rapidly. She was terrified of what her niece and Nik's brothers would tell her. Nik pulled her close, feeling her tenseness. Everyone else could feel the sudden chill in the air, and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Klara pulled away from her mother and stood tall in front of her aunt and uncle. The tears began to flow again, but she wiped them away and began the tale. "We were ambushed. My uncles felt something, a magical charge to the air, but it was too late. An evil sorceress attacked us, and Alek actually saved us all. Rebeckha, the sorceress, captured him and took him to her castle," she choked up and paused. Around the room, the lanterns and chandeliers burnt all the brighter.

Elsa turned to Nik and pressed her face to his chest, and began to sob. Nik held her, and looked to his brothers and Klara. "How did she capture him? A lone sorceress must be very powerful to stand against two magics." He was concerned for Alek most of all, but also for the entire kingdom; this new threat would have to be met head on.

Klara wiped her cheeks again, and continued. "She's very powerful. She simply absorbed my fireballs. Alek shielded us from hers, and collapsed a rocky overhang on her. Somehow she managed to free herself before we could escape, and by some magic pulled him from his horse and bound him. She can also move from place to place almost instantly, as she simply disappeared from the pass," Klara explained, her tears drying as she told the rest of the tale.

"Is that even possible?" Kristoff asked, holding Anna as the tale was told. "To jump like that I mean? Maybe she used a tunnel?" It was clear from the expression on his face and the slight edge to his voice that he shared everyone else's fears.

"No," Aksel interjected. "She simply disappeared. We rode to a point where we could see her castle, and saw the same color smoke dissipating there. Somehow she can move between places." He visibly shook, as that ability was beyond any of his training or experience as a soldier. He and Johan were on edge: the air in the room was so charged they could barely concentrate.

Elsa had stopped sobbing and looked up to Nik with tear-stained cheeks. "I'm going after him, Nik. I must rescue our son. I cannot let her keep him locked away," she said, her control on her power barely held. Ice had begun to form on the floor and walls. "Or worse." The intensity of her icy stare told Nik he had no way of stopping her even if he'd wanted to.

Nik nodded in agreement and turned to the others. "We're all going. She may indeed be powerful, but let us see how she stands against ice and storms. Get some rest Klara, my brothers. We're leaving in the morning." With that, he turned and walked with Elsa to their room to prepare for the journey.

With her every footstep, ice spread along the floor. If one watched closely, snowflakes floated in her wake. Lightning flashed outside, and rain began to pour from what had been a cloudless sky. The wind was blowing hard outside, and a breeze could be felt through the halls of the castle.

-

The next morning in Arendelle, the storm had passed, and the ice had cleared from the halls of the castle. In the early morning light, five riders met in the stables. Johan and Aksel wore their usual armor, and their swords and daggers hung from their belts. Klara likewise wore light armor, her short sword still packed on her saddle. It was more something she brought as a spare, her fire magic being her primary weapon.

Nik wore a light grey shirt and pants with no armor, but carried Frostbite across his back once more. After the final battle with Hans, he'd almost given up wearing armor; it slowed him substantially, and if he turned his magic on himself, he was faster than almost any living being. The blue blade of his sword glinted in the early morning light, as he'd cleaned and sharpened it last evening. He intended to be silent and nearly invisible, and if he was quick enough, anyone he faced would never see him.

Elsa wore her old shimmering ice dress, as it gave her great freedom of movement, and the many crystals acted as camouflage in the darkness and had a disorienting effect on her opponents in daylight. The sheer train she shortened until it barely hit her hips, so it wouldn't interfere. She had Coldsaber on her hip, the best place to carry it without it being difficult to access. Its blue blade glistened in the morning light.

They mounted their horses silently; there were no words necessary. With a nod, Nik and Elsa led the group out of the stables and the castle, and headed for the road that would lead them to Hartlande and Alek. They all silently prayed they would reach him alive.


	4. An Unintended Stop, and a Revised Plan

Rebeckha retreated to her castle unharmed but enraged. When the Kradle revealed to her the location of the rock trolls, she'd known she would have to strike them hard and fast. They would never join her cause, but if they joined with the Storm King and Ice Queen, their combined strength could rival her own. That would NOT be acceptable.

What she hadn't counted on was that old one being so selfless. Her initial assault should have decimated their ranks, and would have if he hadn't gotten in the way. He'd been strong, and his magic shielded most of his tribe. The rest stood their ground, and she'd been forced to retreat. She was stronger, but the sheer number of them would've done her in.

When she stopped and thought about the entire situation, she smiled. She still had her army and her Kradle, as well as the Crown Prince. The King and Queen were coming to her, desperate to rescue their son. Desperation often led people to make foolish mistakes, and she was counting on them to be fools. The rock trolls wouldn't join them; if nothing else, her attack made them wary of any visitors, and ensured they would stay in their Valley. The Queen's sister would be easily disposed of later.

Yes, things still looked bright for her. With luck, in just a few days, she would succeed where her father and brother failed; she would be the undisputed ruler of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. Her sister would bow to her, or be dealt with like all the rest.

-

Bulda stood protectively over Granpabbie and watched as he suffered from his wounds. Around them, others were being seen to, and the dead were carried off to their final resting place. The attack had come suddenly and without warning; the sorceress, Rebeckha, had simply appeared from thin air with a puff of smoke. Many had fallen before they were able to drive her off, and Granpabbie had taken the brunt of her first assault. His actions had allowed for their victory, such as it was.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" she asked him, the sorrow coming through in her voice. "I'd seen something in dreams and visions, but no details. I only knew it had to do with you, and that it would be terrible." Bulda shed a few tears as she watched her mentor suffer.

Granpabbie coughed hard and nodded. "I did. I was not sure when it would come, but I knew it would nonetheless. I have lived long, and seen much, Bulda. It was necessary for the survival of the tribe. I accept my fate," he told her, coughing once more. When the coughing fit stopped, he reached out, took her hand, and continued. "You must lead now. Protect our tribe and keep it strong. You know all you need to be great. And Bulda," he added, his hand falling away weakly, "when they arrive, bring them to me at once. They must know everything."

She nodded and walked away slowly. She knew exactly who Granpabbie was expecting now: the King of Storms and the Queen of Ice. She hoped they would make it soon. He was suffering immensely as he forced himself to remain with them, and she hated to see it. She wanted to see him at peace.

-

As evening fell, the group approached the old trail that went into the Valley of the Living Rock, where Kristoff's troll family lived. Nik reined in his horse and looked down the trail, his eyes searching the dim light slowly. Dark smoke rose from the Valley; it struck him as unusual, since the trolls had no need for fire. They were rock trolls, and were less susceptible to temperature changes anyway, but the natural steam vents in the Valley kept it warm and green even in winter. "Something's wrong in the Valley," he finally told the group. "We should check on them. Granpabbie may have some advice on how to fight this sorceress, as well."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Any advantage we can have over her would be very welcome," Elsa commented, then spurred her horse down the trail, Nik beside her and the others close behind. They were all still on edge, and none of them truly knew what to expect.

When they arrived at the old ruins the trolls called home, the sight made them all sick. Scorch marks were everywhere, and many of the trolls were injured, some severely. When the royal family's presence was noticed, several of the trolls grabbed sticks and rocks and formed a defensive line, shouting and yelling at them to stay back. Some even brought forth magic, prepared to defend their home and loved ones.

Nik immediately dismounted and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Please, you know us! We mean you no harm! We're friends. We saw the smoke and came to offer assistance if we can," he tried to reassure the trolls. "Kristoff is my brother by marriage, and family must watch out for family." He knelt and bowed his head, hoping they would take it as a sign of his sincerity.

A few of the defenders backed down, and they muttered something about the royal family, but it wasn't until Bulda rolled up and acknowledged them that the rest stood down. "Your Majesty, please, come with me," she said quickly, gesturing to Nik, then Elsa. "Granpabbie needs to see you and the Queen right away." Without further explanation, she turned and headed back the way she'd come, rolling toward a dark, secluded corner of the ruins. Nik and Elsa followed quickly, the urgency in the female troll's voice coming across clearly; they weren't sure what they would find, but if Bulda was this worked up, it could only be bad news.

When they reached the old troll, they both fell to their knees in shock at his condition. He was critically injured, and coughed every few minutes. Bulda touched his shoulder gently, and he opened his eyes. "Ah, I knew you'd come. You must know what has happened. And what must be done." Granpabbie stopped for a coughing fit, then continued. "Rebeckha, the Lady of Hartlande, attacked us. She struck fast, and hurt many of us instantly. I am not sure what she was looking for, but she left without it. She did not leave with any new objects.

"Nikolaus, she is incredibly powerful. Even my own magic was not strong enough to stop her for more than an instant. I have not seen magic like hers in centuries. The last time I did, it was used for good," the old troll paused, as if he didn't want this information known but was being forced to tell it. "She has corrupted the Kradle, a very powerful source of magic. Perhaps that is why she attacked us; she knew I would tell you of its existence. To defeat her, you MUST destroy it; it would take too long to turn it back to good. If you do not destroy it, she will destroy everyone and everything in the kingdom." He broke down into another coughing fit, and could not speak for a few moments.

A concerned look crossed Nik's face. "How do I destroy it? If it is what you say it is, she'll have it well protected and hidden. Can I use strength to destroy it, or will it take magic?" he asked, uncertain of what to do. He would do anything to save his son, including give his life if necessary. "Please, Granpabbie, guide me. I need whatever help you can offer." He felt regret at begging the injured troll for help, but he had no choice; he was desperate, and desperation leads men to do things they wouldn't normally do.

Granpabbie coughed again, the pain taking its toll on his weakening body. He spoke again, but in broken phrases this time, his voice straining as he fought to get the words out. "Your...sword. More...magic. Three...you and Elsa...prophecy." With those final words, he coughed again and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Nik and Elsa stayed on their knees, tears running from their eyes. "She is a monster," Elsa finally whispered. "Nik, we have to put a stop to this, no matter what. We cannot allow her evil to spread." She looked at him, watching as he sobbed silently. He finally looked up at her, met her gaze, and nodded. She saw the thunderstorm swelling deep in his bluish green eyes, the flecks of gold swirling as they always did when his magic was rising. She knew he would need her close, and intended to comfort and aid him in any way she could.

He rose slowly and moved back to his niece and brothers, Elsa close behind. He stood silently for a few moments before he spoke. "This will be the most difficult rescue we have ever done. There's more at stake than just Alek. Our entire kingdom, and possibly the lives of everyone in it, is at risk. The Kradle, whatever it is, must be destroyed." As he said the last, Elsa reached out and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Bulda approached then and handed Nik a drawing. It appeared to be a small table made of stone, covered in markings. When he looked down at her questioningly, she spoke. "This is the Kradle. It was intended to be used for good when it was created more than a millennia ago. It is a source of magic that rivals any you possess, save one. Always remember that true love is the most powerful magic in the world." With that, she turned and strode away to help her tribe begin to heal, the royal family staring after her.

"Let's make camp here," Nik suggested as he turned back to the group. To everyone's questioning look, he continued, "We're better sheltered here, and if another attack on Kristoff's family comes, we can assist them. Beyond that, I...I'm not ready to continue just yet. We should grieve for lost family." With nods all around, everyone began setting up tents for the night.

Nik slept very little, his mind reviewing everything Granpabbie and Bulda had told him. When he wasn't trying to come up with a plan, he thought of Kristoff and Anna, and how they would take this news. He'd encouraged Bulda to send word to the castle in Arendelle, but she was still hesitant. He couldn't blame her, after what had transpired.

When morning came, they all mounted and continued toward Hartlande. Nik had come up with a rough plan, and had woken Elsa in the early morning hours to tell her about it. He would tell no one else, because the plan had a very dark secret, one that no one else would understand or stand for. But he couldn't keep the secret from her. As it was, she begged him to try to find a different way.

Nik agreed to think on it, but promised nothing more. In return she agreed to tell no one what he had in mind, for it could endanger them all. His brothers, loyal as they were, would want to stay with him, but he would need them with Alek and Klara. He had to see to the safety of his family, and keeping this plan from them was the best way. It was the only way.


	5. The Price of Freedom

Alek huddled in the corner of his cell. In a normal cell, he would simply shift the steel and stone to make an escape. The walls in this cell, however, were spelled, so he couldn't bring his magic to bear and break free, despite the stone walls. He couldn't reach out past the bars with his magic either, so he was completely stuck.

Rebeckha hadn't been to see him since she left him down here a few days ago. He'd asked what she wanted with him, but she had only laughed at him and slammed the door, then walked away. Food and drink had shown up regularly, but otherwise he was alone aside from the occasional guard.

A hushed sound outside his cell caught his attention, and he moved to the door. Outside his cell, Rebeckha stood, her evil smile on her face. "Hello, Prince Aleksander. You've been very patient, my guards tell me, so I'll reward you by telling me how you'll help me in my...endeavor."

"Help you? You can go straight to hell if you think I'd ever help you," he spat at her, his anger quickly replacing any fear he'd felt. "You attacked my family, you've locked me away, what possible reason can you give me to help you with anything?"

She laughed that sinister laugh again. "Oh, you needn't be willing. I have my ways of forcing you to help me. But that'll be later. You're going to help me overthrow your family, one way or another. I WILL rule the entire kingdom, and none will stand against me. Your family will pay for murdering my father, and you'll be the one to do it." She smiled sweetly at him. "And when you're finished, when your family is completely destroyed, I will release you from this life."

"I don't think so. You're a monster," he shot back, "and my family are experts at dealing with monsters like you. Let me out of this cell, and I'll even launch the first assault on you." He felt his magic rise quickly; if she opened this cell, even for a fraction of a second, he'd attack.

She laughed in his face. "Oh I'm counting on that arrogance. It will serve me well. Your family believes they can handle me, but they've seen nothing yet!" With that, she turned and left the dungeon to work on her spells.

He fumed for a moment as he let his magic subside, then returned to his spot on the floor. Looking around, he decided he needed to occupy himself while he waited; he called his magic again and began searching for a weak spot in her spells. Even if he couldn't find one, it was better than sitting and doing nothing. 'It's not arrogance, Rebeckha,' he thought silently. 'It's the simple truth. My family WILL destroy you, just as they did your father, brother, and others like them.'

-

They'd used the dark of night and the sparse forest as cover, and now the royal family had managed to creep close to the castle without incident. Now, they moved slowly, away from the horses they'd tied in a group of pines nearby. As the group approached the castle walls, they caught sight of several horrors: ogres, orcs, and other foul beasts. "She's planning something, something big," Aksel whispered. His knowledge of war and its history was extensive by necessity; he believed a prepared General Commander needed to study all aspects war. "Ogres and orcs are known for their feats in battle, but they're difficult to control. For her to have this many, she must have something they want. Or has promised it to them."

Nik crouched with Frostbite in his hand, his magic surging at his other. Elsa crouched next to him, Coldsaber having formed its blade of ice once more. They moved forward quickly, slipping through the shadows and into the castle, the ogres' poor sight and the orcs' poor hearing working to their advantage. Nik didn't dare call a thunderstorm, as that would only tip Rebeckha off that they were there. So far, they'd gone unnoticed, as far as any of them could tell.

The group finally reached a doorway to the dungeons, and Nik kept a lookout while everyone else moved inside. He was the last to enter, closing the door silently. Once inside, it didn't take them long to find Alek. His cell was separate from the others, and they could all feel the spells on the walls and bars. He stood quickly when he saw them approach from the darkness. "Mama! Papa! What are you—"

Elsa interrupted him quickly. "Quiet, son. We're here to get you out. How strong are the spells on your cell?" She felt with her magic, searching for a weakness in the spells, but didn't find any.

"I don't know," Alek admitted. "Strong enough that I can't break out. I've been trying since she put me in here, so they may have weakened some. I can't be sure."

Nik turned his lightning on the lock, but to no avail. His magic simply dissipated on impact. He prepared to try a stronger bolt through Frostbite, but a hand on his arm gave him pause. Elsa looked around at all of them, sheathed her dagger, then whispered, "It's going to get VERY cold." She let her anger loose, and the temperature in the dungeon plummeted; ice spread quickly on every surface around them. As everything froze, the iron lock became brittle and finally broke. The door swung open, freeing Alek. He ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. "We'll talk about this later," she whispered as she returned, then broke away from the embrace. She didn't bother melting her ice; it might give any who followed them pause.

Nik and Elsa looked at one another and nodded; it was time for his plan to begin. "Johan, Aksel, get Klara and Alek clear. Get to the horses and get out of Hartlande. I still have to stop Rebeckha," he reminded them all. His brothers nodded quickly, then prepared to leave.

Alek grabbed his father's arm as he and Elsa turned to move deeper into the castle. "Father, no. I want to help. She was going to use me against you, I want to pay her back."

Nik turned to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My son, you can pay her back by getting out of here. You can help by buying your mother and I time to find the Kradle and destroy it." He took his King's badge off and placed it in his son's hand, then continued, "And if we fail, you can help by leading our people against her armies. But you must NOT stay here." With that, he released his son's shoulder and turned, joining Elsa as they moved deeper into the castle, searching for the Kradle.

Alek watched his parents disappear into the darkness. "Godspeed, and good luck. Please come home safely," he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. When Klara rested her hand on his shoulder, he turned and nodded, following the others to freedom, despite the feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

-

Alek and the others moved quickly, slipping out of the dungeon without being noticed. They'd almost made it out of the castle when a pair of orcs rounded a corner in front of them, snarling. Johan and Aksel wasted no time and cut the two orcs down, but not before others heard the alarm. The four of them sprinted out of the castle, orcs and ogres rushing behind them.

Aksel and Johan quickly untied the horses while Alek and Klara mounted theirs. Pausing for a moment, Aksel grabbed the cloaks from both Elsa and Nik's horses, and tossed one to Johan. When his brother looked at him questioningly, he grinned. "It might distract them if they think Nik and Elsa are running. Maybe it'll give those two more time," he explained.

Johan nodded and tied on the cloak, then pulled up the hood. Aksel did the same, then they mounted quickly, spurred their horses, and charged away. Klara and Alek where hard on their heels, all four horses kicking up dust as they ran.

-

Rebeckha had been on her terrace when the clamor arose. She'd felt five riders enter her land, and had guessed it was the King and Queen. When the alarm was raised, she knew they'd been found in the castle. She made her way to the gate and watched as four people escaped on horseback. "Get them, you useless beasts!" she screamed at the orcs and ogres, then used her own magic to give chase to them as well.

She wondered who had fallen, as there should have been six of them trying to escape. All the better, though, for that was two fewer she would need to deal with. She would be able to work her spells all the easier with fewer people to concentrate on.

Her orcs ran behind the horses, nearly catching them a few times. The girl lashed out with her flame magic, burning several of the orcs away. The Prince was definitely with them, as the ground would split open suddenly and swallow several more. The other two riders wore cloaks of the King and Queen, but weren't using magic. 'Have their powers faded with their age?' Rebeckha thought to herself. 'Something isn't right.'

She paused suddenly and looked back to her castle. She screamed when she saw the storm clouds forming over it, the lightning flashing and striking often. She would focus on the Prince later; she had something much more important to protect. She cast her spell, and moved quickly back to her castle, afraid that she might be too late. The Storm King had already found her Kradle, and she couldn't let him destroy it. And where was that wretched Ice Queen?

-

The two of them found the Kradle quickly enough. Nik had felt with his magic carefully, trying not to set off any traps as they moved. He knew he had to get to it without being caught; being caught could end with the destruction of the entire kingdom. Elsa covered his back, creating icy barriers and casting icy traps of her own to slow down anyone chasing them. They had encountered no traps set by Rebeckha.

He should've guessed she would keep the Kradle here. It was an open courtyard in the center of the castle, the perfect place to allow easy access to its power from virtually anywhere, yet well enough protected that the risk of loosing it was small without someone infiltrating her castle. He moved to it, and unleashed a bolt of lightning into it; the thing simply absorbed his power. Calling a stronger bolt with Frostbite, he tried again, only to watch his power dance over the Kradle and dissipate. He studied it for a moment, then made his decision. It was supposed to be his last option, but he didn't see any other way now.

He stood on top of the Kradle, and raised Frostbite skyward. He called on his deepest well of power, and began to create a massive storm. He poured his power into it through Frostbite, trying to reach a critical strength and create a backlash of power. The blade of his sword glowed a brighter blue, and the eyes in the wolf's head shone bright red as his power flowed through it. The storm built rapidly, winds howling through the courtyard and around the castle. Rain blew sideways, and lightning struck all around; small pieces of the castle began to crack and groan, and some smaller bricks came loose and rose into the storm.

Elsa crouched behind the Kradle, watching the entrance to the courtyard, ready to defend Nik from anyone who made it past her traps. The winds tore at her, but still she crouched and stayed in place; she'd frozen the ground under herself, and created a solid foothold. Over the howl of the storm's wind, she heard screams. Someone was trying to reach them, and her traps were definitely slowing their progress. She called her magic to her palms, ready for an immediate, powerful release.

Suddenly, Rebeckha emerged in the courtyard; her cloak fluttered behind her as she moved, and her eyes darted around wildly. She screamed when she saw Nik standing on the Kradle, building his storm, pouring his magic into it. The sorceress raised her hands to unleash her magic on him, but never got the chance.

From behind the Kradle, Elsa aimed and released a brutal blast of cold and ice at Rebeckha, pinning her to the wall with ice spikes. Several had pierced the sorceress, and her hands were frozen solid against the wall. Elsa rose and moved in front of Rebeckha, her hands raised in front of her, ice power pulsing at her palms. "No one messes with my family. This is for kidnapping my son," she said coldly, unleashing her power and encasing Rebeckha in ice.

When she turned to Nik, he met her gaze. "I can't do it, Elsa. I don't have enough strength alone," he told her, his face twisting some from the strain. He didn't want to put her in danger. The plan had been for her to escape as well; she was supposed to already be out of the territory.

Instead, she walked over to him slowly, her eyes locked on his. Grabbing his belt, she climbed onto the Kradle with him. She wrapped one arm around his waist, and raised her other near Frostbite's hilt. "Let me help," she yelled over the roar of the storm. "We can do this together."

He let go of the sword with one hand and wrapped that arm around her, pulling her close. "You know how this will turn out," he replied, staring into her eyes, a tear forming in the corner of one of them. It wasn't supposed to play out like this. "You know how this ends."

She only nodded, then entwined her fingers with his around the hilt of the sword. "For our kingdom. For our family," she told him above the roar of the storm. "For our son." Slowly, she began adding her power to his, pushing it through the sword into the storm. The glow from both the blade and the wolf's eyes intensified as her power joined his. The clouds darkened, and the temperature of the entire territory dropped rapidly. The storm had now become a winter thunderstorm, a rare and powerful thing. They both poured power into the storm, and never took their eyes off one another.

-

The four of them reached the pass out of Hartlande and reined in their horses. They turned, having outrun the storm and all who chased them. Alek and Klara sat on their horses next to one another and watched as the storm clouds changed from gray to a dark blue, so dark they were almost black. They felt the air chill as the storm intensified; the torrential rains quickly turned to sleet, snow, and ice. Their uncles moved to either side of them, their eyes glued to the raging storm.

Johan stared at the storm, then let his eyes fix on the castle at the center of it; he watched the wind, debris, and snow swirl around for a moment before he said anything. "This will not end well," he whispered. His eyes glistened with tears and a look of sudden understanding.

Aksel looked at his elder brother. "What's he doing, Johan? Was this part of the plan?" The concern for his oldest brother was plain in his voice. "Did he not tell us everything?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. And I can only think of one reason he would keep a secret from us, Aksel: to protect us, and save us. We wouldn't have left him if we'd known his whole plan," he frowned, then glanced over to his younger brother. He watched as first confusion, then understanding crossed the younger man's face. "And it's too late to go back now. There's no way we can help him."

They all sat in silence as the storm raged on before them. It was the only option they had besides turning away, but none of them could bring themselves to do it.

-

"It still isn't enough, love!" Nik shouted over the storm. "I'm out of ideas! We have to destroy this thing!" He glanced over her shoulder at Rebeckha, who, though encased in ice and pierced by ice spikes, was still alive. She was beginning to struggle in her icy coffin; the ice around her was starting to crack slowly. Lightning flashed and struck all around them, the storm's power close to, but not quite at a critical strength. He looked back down into Elsa's icy blue eyes, worry and strain on his face.

Elsa looked up into his bluish green ones, thinking, when the idea came to her. "Granpabbie said three. And Bulda tried to tell us too," she remembered. "True love." She smiled sadly as what would happen sunk in. She didn't have to think about it; she'd made her decision as soon as she stepped up with Nik, and accepted her fate.

Nik smiled softly, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "The most powerful magic in the world," he replied. "It might work." He leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers. "I love you, so very much, Elsa. And I'm sorry it has come to this, _minn elska_."

"I love you, Nik," she replied over the storm. "I can think of no better way, no person I would face this with other than you." She tilted her head up, her lips moving closer to his. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met in a kiss. A kiss of true love.

Magic surged around them, and the storm raged even stronger for a few moments. Suddenly, it collapsed in on itself to a single point, then the magic that created it backlashed and returned all at once. It passed through Frostbite and their entwined bodies, and rushed down into the Kradle as a massive surge of power. When it reached the stone talisman, the magic exploded outward violently.

-

Anna sat on the steps of the castle, a solomn expression on her face as the water cascaded down the fountain. Her thoughts were with her sister, daughter, and the others; she hoped they'd all return soon, and safely. Marshmallow sat by the gate, his eyes glued to the entry to the castle as he waited. Olaf bounded up beside her with a merry chuckle as he came to play. When he saw Anna's face, though, he stopped and frowned. "Anna? What's wrong?" he asked her in his innocent, child-like voice.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, then calmed. "Oh, hi Olaf. I'm just...waiting. I hope everything goes according to plan, and that they all return home safe." Then she looked back at the gates, a longing expression on her face.

Olaf placed his little stick hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be just fine. Elsa and Nik will do whatever it takes."

Anna thought Olaf had stopped talking rather abruptly, but paid it no mind. Then she heard a muffled thud, and the pressure from Olaf's hand was suddenly gone. "I know Olaf, but—" she began, then stopped when she turned to him, and let out a blood-curdling scream. After a moment, her scream devolved into hysterical wailing and crying.

Kristoff and Sven barreled across the courtyard from the stables when they heard her scream, and slid to a stop in front of her. With his wife in distress, Kristoff knelt and immediately took her in his arms. "Anna! Anna, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked quickly as he tried to calm her enough that she could speak.

"O-Olaf," she whispered, then pointed to the steps beside her. "He's...he's...Elsa's..." She trailed off, unable to speak through her sobs as she clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

Kristoff followed with his eyes, and saw a single carrot sitting beside her. He stared at it for a moment, confused. When Sven sniffed the carrot, bellowed, then sat back on his haunches with a sad look on his face, the Ice Master finally realized what had happened.

Olaf had vaporized. With a quick glance around, he noticed Marshmallow was also nowhere to be seen, though he'd been near the gates just moments before. Something horrible had to have happened to Elsa for both of them to be gone. And if he knew his brother in law, Nik had been right beside her when it happened, and shared her fate. What they didn't know was if anyone else had made it.

"Oh, no. Oh, God, no," he whispered, then held Anna even tighter. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry." Then he lowered his head and he, too, began to weep.

-

It all happened so fast. Alek, Klara, and their uncles watched as the storm collapsed, and the remains of it rushed down into the castle in Hartlande. Magic exploded outward in all directions immediately, and everything in the territory exploded with it. The destruction rushed through the flatlands and only stopped when it came to the base of the mountains. When the dust settled, all that was left was a barren wasteland; entire hills had been flattened as well.

Alek screamed and tried to dismount, but his foot caught and he collapsed to the ground instead. Klara was immediately beside him, her arms wrapped around him protectively as she tried to soothe his screams and cries through her own sobs. Johan and Aksel stayed astride their horses and stared at the wasteland in front of them through their tears; their eyes scanned the destruction as they searched for what they somehow knew they wouldn't find.


	6. A New King Must Rise

Alek, Klara, Johan and Aksel had slowly made their way back to the nearest city, Hapfield, where the local Lord took them in and saw to their physical wounds. It was a small territory that had lived in Hartlande's shadow for centuries, and its citizens were pained to hear of the events across the mountains. It was from here that official news of the loss of their King and Queen spread throughout the kingdom. The local priest visited each of the family members in turn, offering prayers and a willing shoulder and ear.

Johan and Aksel stayed together, their grief too much for either to bear alone. Nik, their brother, their leader for years, was missing and believed dead. Neither man had expected to outlive him, intent on protecting him with their final breath. It was their sworn duty, their promise to their King and brother, but it was also their belief as Northmen: fight for what you love most until the end.

When their father died, it was he who led them through the grief, and they'd emerged stronger than ever. Nik had been thrust onto the throne, but also forced to act as their father as well, a responsibility he shouldered without complaint. He and Johan had saved an entire territory, while Aksel had drawn on Nik's belief in him to try and protect Arendelle. The younger brothers led the army that subdued Hans in Corona, inspired by their older brother's selfless charge to protect Elsa and her cousin. With him to inspire and encourage them, both men could face any foe and triumph. Until Hartlande.

Now, it was just the two of them. Would they be strong enough to protect their family? Neither man knew. They took some comfort from one another, however, trying to focus on their good memories. Eventually, both men promised the other that, no matter what, they would do all they could to protect the rest of the family, and never forget the example he set.

Klara was distraught, and spent the time either in the room she was given, or the hallway outside Alek's door. Her aunt and uncle were so much more than that to her. They'd been her mentors in controlling her powers since she was born, and often felt like a second set of parents to her. Even when Halvor had corrupted her mind, they hadn't given up on her, and risked their lives to save her. She owed them so much, and now would never be able to repay them.

Alek was nearly inconsolable for an entire day. His parents were gone. To rescue him, they had sacrificed everything, including their lives. Yes, he was free, but his freedom rang hollow without them. Self-loathing set in for a time, as he considered why he had been captured in the first place. If he hadn't stupidly insisted on joining the expedition to the mountains, he would never have been in Hartlande. When those feelings passed, however, all he felt was an overwhelming sense of grief that threatened to consume him.

Even when he had no more tears to shed, Alek stayed in the bedchamber. He didn't want to face the outside world, and wasn't sure if he could. He laid on the bed, curled into himself as he wallowed in grief. Visitors came and knocked, but he never responded, and they left him alone. He heard Klara call through the door more than once, but couldn't find the strength to answer even to her.

When he did finally emerge, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was haggard. He sent staff to invite his cousin and uncles to the study attached to his room, then sat at the desk and leaned down to rest his head on it. His emotions were at war inside him, and grief and despair waged the strongest battle.

Klara was the first to arrive, and she sat beside him, an arm draped around his shoulders. Their uncles came in a few minutes later. He waited until they were all seated before he raised his head and started to speak, staring at nothing. "Uncle Aksel, can you ask the garrison commander to give us some troops? I want to return to Hartlande. We should search for my parents...or at least some sign of them."

Aksel nodded, then spoke. "I took the liberty already, Sire. We have twenty men ready whenever we decide to ride," he informed the group. The expression on his face spoke volumes; he, like the rest of the group, wanted to know what happened.

Johan studied his nephew carefully. "Alek, I was your father's Captain of the Guard for many years, and gladly accepted the post again when Adam took over as Warden of Stonewell. I don't need to tell you that I will readily serve as yours if you ask it of me until Klara is ready for the post. But let's not be hasty in searching. There may still be dangers in Hartlande that weren't destroyed. It would be prudent to search slowly, keeping an eye out for anything unusual," he cautioned, determined to do his very best for Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. His brother gave his life for them all, he would NOT fail him now.

Alek stood slowly and began to pace. His emotions swirled inside him as he struggled not to release his magic; it was all he could do to remain calm. "My parents went there to save me. I must know what happened to them. I would spend months there, excavating the entire territory myself if I could." He paused and turned to the other three. "We'll search for a few days at most, and if we don't find anything, then we will have to presume that...that they..." he trailed off, unable to speak without choking up.

Klara rose and embraced her cousin. "We're all afraid, Alek. They were always like my other parents. But I think we can all take comfort in the thought that, wherever Aunt Elsa and Uncle Nik are, they're together, and will keep one another safe." She spoke softly, and held him as he sobbed for a few moments.

Eventually he calmed again, and stood straight. "Thank you, Klara. You truly are my sister who isn't. If not for you, I'm not sure where I'd be." He turned to his uncles next. "Please make the arrangements to get underway. I'd like to leave early tomorrow morning."

Aksel and Johan rose and answered in unison, "Yes, sire." They turned and left the room, headed for the garrison to make the final arrangements. Klara also took her leave, and promised to be only a few doors away if Alek needed her. He smiled at her offer and nodded, because he didn't trust his voice to work.

They all slept poorly that night, if one called tossing about and sobbing sleep.

-

They came out of the mountain pass to a bleak sight, Alek and Klara at the head of a column of soldiers. In front of them lay miles of flat ground, stretched out from where they were to the horizon. If there were anything here in Hartlande that lived or stood above the ground, they should've been able to see it from here.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Johan asked his nephew. "There's no telling what we may or may not find here." The fear and grief he tried to suppress was betrayed by the quaking of his voice.

Alek shook his head. "It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. I have to know. The entire kingdom must know what happened to them, if we can find out." He rose on his horse and looked around at the group. "Fan out into a line. We need to cover as much ground as possible with our search. Let us hope we find our answers," he shouted loud enough for all to hear. Once the line was formed, he urged his horse forward, and the line moved with him.

As they rode, they all watched the ground ahead of and beside them. Alek rode between Klara and his uncle Johan, with Aksel beyond him. Each of them were lost in memories, he knew, and they each felt the pain of loss. With every passing yard, that pain grew harsher, the sadness deeper, the grief more encompassing, and it threatened to overwhelm him again.

He thought back to the message he'd sent to his Uncle Kristoff and Aunt Anna that morning. He knew that she would be very distraught; his mother meant the world to his aunt. He hadn't wanted to send any message yet, but Klara had urged him to, telling him she would if he didn't. It had been a short message, but expressed his feelings pretty well.

'Uncle Kristoff, Aunt Anna,

I write to you with mixed news. My parents successfully rescued me from the clutches of the evil sorceress, Rebeckha. They also put an end to her and her evil forever. However, I fear that to do so, it appears they had to give their lives. Nothing remains in Hartlande but dust and dirt, so far as can be seen. I am taking a search party back to try to find something, anything, any evidence as to what happened.

I know this is horrible news, and believe me when I say I understand the depth of your pain. I promise to return to Arendelle soon with whatever news I can uncover. Until then, my prayers are with you and them.

With love,

Aleksander'

It had been so hard writing that letter. He'd shed more tears as he wrote it, and finally had decided not to rewrite it, but send the tear stained parchment. He wished he could deliver the news himself, but the letter would have to do until they could return home.

By evening, they had reached the area where the sorceress' castle had once stood. Nothing remained except dust and dirt. They searched the area carefully, but aside from one spot that was firmer than the others, there was nothing. No footprints, no scraps of cloth, no evidence that any people, that any THING, had ever stood or existed there.

Alek teared up as he knelt at the firm spot in the ground. With his gloved hands, he pushed the dirt and dust aside until he found the solid ground underneath. There was really nothing there, just a place where the dust was not as deep. He guessed that this was the exact spot the mysterious Kradle had sat.

Realizing that, sadly, he would find nothing else, he stood and took a few steps back. He glanced around, looking for something, anything to use as a monument. Finding nothing, he took off his gloves and felt with his magic. Other than Klara, he could feel no other source of magic, not even an echo. The massive release of power had eradicated any evidence magic had ever touched this land.

Reaching down into the earth with his magic, he found the next thing he needed: stone. He pulled, and brought two rough shafts of stone up from the ground, one on either side of the firm spot. Once they both towered eight feet in the air, he moved to first one, then the other. With a touch, he created an image of his mother and engraved it in the rock, writing her name underneath on one. On the other, he repeated the process for his father. When he was finished, he took a few steps back and knelt.

His uncles and cousin moved beside him and knelt as well. Taking their cue, the rest of the men also knelt, watching and listening. Alek was silent for a few moments, as he searched for words. Finally, slowly, he began to speak.

"Let these stones stand as a monument to my parents, Nikolaus of Stonewell and Elsa of Arendelle, the King and Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. Here, they paid the ultimate price to protect the realm, sacrificing themselves to save the kingdom from evil. Let us all try to emulate their example, and live our lives to be worthy of the price they paid. May their souls rest together in peace." The others echoed his last words and waited for him to rise.

When he did, he walked first to his mother's stone. He leaned forward and kissed it, whispering "I love you, mother." He repeated the process at his father's, then moved away, weeping. One by one, Klara, his uncles, then the rest of the search party paid their last respects to their beloved Storm King and Ice Queen.

After the tents were set up, Alek entered his and laid down. His cousin and uncles joined him; none of them wanted to be alone, and they all took some comfort in the closeness of family. They reminisced for a time about their memories before they all tried to sleep. In the silence, none of them did.

-

When they returned from Hartlande, they found Anna and Kristoff mourning with the rest of the city. Olaf and Marshmallow's disappearance had warned them of the late King and Queen's fate. Some relief was found in the fact that they were the only casualties, but precious little. The remaining family consoled one another, though Anna and Alek understood each other's pain the most. Anna had died to save her sister, but through an act of true love, she'd been able to return. There would be no return for Elsa or Nik.

They all grieved together for a week, with the Small Council handling the affairs of the kingdom while the royal family had their privacy. Finally, the castle was opened again, and it was decided that the kingdom needed a ruler. There was a push to have the coronation as soon as possible, but Alek insisted that it wait until after his parents' wedding anniversary that week. It would also allow time for announcements to reach surrounding kingdoms.

Since it was closer and easier to access from the sea, it was determined that Alek would be coronated in Arendelle. There would be another ceremony in Stonewell later, for those who couldn't make the journey from the North. That was to be held at Alek's insistence; he wanted the people of the kingdom to know and love him as they knew and loved his parents.

As the coronation neared, Alek's nerves began to get the better of him. The Small Council had handled the preparations, and he knew what was expected of him. He still found himself shaking every time he thought on it though, and so tried not to. He was in his room, standing in front of a portrait of his parents, when the door opened behind him and made him jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alek. I didn't mean to scare you," Klara said as she walked into the room. "I just came to check on you. I can't imagine how you're managing to handle all of this." She moved beside him and studied his face before turning to the portrait. "They would be very proud of you, cousin." She reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He shook his head, a weak smile on his face, and moved to the small table holding a chess set to sit. "I hope so. But I'm not managing, not very well at least. Honestly I'm scared out of my mind, and I wish they were still here." He frowned, then motioned out the window toward the sea. "Somewhere out there, there are mountains rising up off the bottom of the ocean. I'm trying to hide it, so I don't hurt anyone, but it's too hard to keep my power in check right now." He glanced up at Klara, expecting her to be horrified, or at least disappointed.

Instead she laughed and joined him at the table. "Can I tell you a secret? I've been driving the housekeepers crazy. They extinguish the fires and candles in a room, and as soon as they leave I've been relighting them all. They can't figure out what's going on, and are trying to have the guards search the castle for a prankster. Fortunately, the guards have a sense of humor and are in on it, for now anyway. I can't help it. It's either focus on the lanterns and fireplaces, or I burn the whole castle down."

That got a small chuckle out of him. "I wonder what they used to do when they were feeling nervous. Mother probably just froze stuff, but how did father let it out? His was a power that was hard to mask. I mean, lightning and thunderstorms? Hard not to see that." A small smirk spread over his lips, but went no further, and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, but let's not go down that road. Is everything ready for tomorrow?" she asked, referring to the coronation. He smiled softly; his cousin was trying her best to keep his mind, as well as her own, off his parents' fate. Deep down, he appreciated her efforts.

"As ready as it's going to be, I guess," he sighed in response. "Although I'm sure the next thing I'll be hearing whispers about is a push to find me a wife so there will be heirs. Right now I don't even want to think about that." He stared hard at the chess set, dreading the pressure he knew the Council would put him under.

As he said the last, Anna entered the room, and strode over to join them. "If anyone wants to push you into a relationship, Alek, they can deal with me," she told him, taking a seat at the table. "Love isn't something you can rush. And there's no point in being with someone just to be with someone. If you don't love them, you're doing the entire realm a disservice." Her smile was sincere as she tried to lift everyone's spirits.

Alek looked up at his aunt, realizing suddenly just how like his mother she looked. "Thank you, Aunt Anna. I really do appreciate your support." He smiled weakly, trying to show her how much he meant his words.

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Anything for my sister's son," she smiled. "So, are we ready for the party tomorrow night?" Her smile widened even more; Anna, despite everything, still loved a good party.

He frowned and looked at the chess set in front of him. "Honestly, no. I almost don't want the party, though I know we have to have it. It's going to be painful, not having them there." A single tear welled in his eye before it slowly ran down his cheek, the memories already threatening to bring their pain.

Anna held her smile, thinking for a moment before she spoke. "You know, Elsa once told me I was always the optimist. I'm going to be now, too. Alek, your parents are always going to be with you, so long as you remember them. You will always carry them in your heart. Don't worry, because they'll always be watching over you, guiding you as best they can, just as they did in life." She gave his hand another squeeze, trying her best to reassure him.

He looked at her and smiled a bit brighter then. "Thank you, Aunt Anna. You really are always an optimist. I understand why mother loved you so well." He rose then, and smiled at the two ladies. They rose with him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to turn in for the night. This is the best I've felt in weeks, hopefully I can actually find some rest tonight."

Anna and Klara smiled, hugged him, and left. He looked out the window overlooking the city and the fjord, and saw bright flashes way out on the horizon. A strong storm was brewing out at sea, and the breeze coming in was cold. "I love you, mama, papa. I hope I can make you proud." With that, he closed the window and shade and went to bed.

-

He woke with a start in the predawn glow. Something about his dream bothered him. Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember many of the details, but he'd felt a presence in it, a strong one. Looking out the window, he noticed the last of the storm that had rolled in last night was moving on. The walkways had all frosted, but that, too, was beginning to melt. It was an odd occurrence, since the weather was far too warm yesterday, and promised to be so today as well. Alek was far too shaken to fall back asleep, and so began to dress for the day.

'This is it,' he thought to himself. The day wouldn't go the way he'd always dreamed. He'd always thought that when the day came, he would be a few years older, and his parents would be sitting in the front, smiling and watching. They would've been the first to congratulate him. Now they wouldn't be there at all. Not physically, at least.

He pushed the thoughts aside, concentrating on what would happen today. He dressed in his suit, a standard outfit for the King of Arendelle, modified slightly to include the colors of the North. He refused to wear a cape as the Council had suggested, and was glad of it. The thing they had discussed was heavy and hindered his movements too much.

After he dressed, he stood on the balcony outside his room that overlooked the courtyard. He smiled and waved to the people gathering below, who cheered for him. He was doing this for them, he reminded himself. The people needed a strong leader in trying times, he knew. He just hoped he was strong enough to pick up where they left off.

-

Kai's age was showing, but he was still an excellent herald. He announced Alek as he entered the ballroom, and the assembly bowed to him. Klara was also introduced at his insistence, since she was the closest he had to a sibling, and he didn't want to stand there alone. They stood on the dais, waving and smiling to the crowd as everyone ate, danced, and otherwise enjoyed themselves. There was a slightly somber air to the room, though, despite everyone's attempts to ignore it.

Klara moved close to him. "Holding up okay, Alek?" she asked, concern in her voice. When he nodded, she added, "We're all here for you if you need anything." With that, she turned to greet Eugene and Rapunzel's daughter, Lisbeth, who had come on behalf of her parents. Alek overheard her joke about her father's unwillingness to return due to the Great Freeze; he almost grinned, but the memory of his mother stopped him short and brought a frown to his face instead.

The evening wore on, and he lost count of how many people came forward to congratulate him and offer their condolences on his recent loss. He was considering slipping out for some air when he thought he saw a flash of nearly white hair from the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, scanning the crowd, but saw nothing. There wasn't even a door there for someone to slip out through. He was about to dismiss it as his imagination when he caught sight of the bright red hair, and the eyes as dark as coal watching him intently.

Eliza. She had come. He realized he was staring, then smiled and nodded slightly to her. She smiled in return, excused herself from the group she was with, and approached him with a curtsy. "King Aleksander. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry to hear about your loss. King Nikolaus and Queen Elsa will be missed. I don't know how we didn't see that sorceress take over Hartlande. I'm sorry we didn't raise an alarm. Please forgive me." Her eyes met his, and he found them soft and comforting.

He shook his head and bowed slightly to her. "Eliza, there's nothing to forgive. How could you have known? None of the realm did until I was captured." He smiled then. "Thank you for your kind words, however. Would you care to dance again?" When she nodded, he took her hand, led her to the floor, and joined the other dancers. For the first time in weeks, he felt his spirits begin to rise. By the end of the night, the pain had faded from all-consuming to a manageable grief.


	7. Family at Odds

As the spring turned to summer, and summer turned to fall, Alek and Eliza continued their romance through letters and visits. By September, Alek had invited her to live in the castle with them; he didn't want the winter snows to keep them apart, or so he officially told everyone. This bristled Klara, who still hadn't brought her love, Alandr, to the castle permanently. It wasn't jealousy that she felt, since he still lived with his family in the next territory over, and they were in no hurry to move toward marriage. No, this went deeper than mere jealousy.

Alek, however, apparently was in a hurry to get married. He'd announced to the family that he planned to propose when Eliza arrived. This troubled Klara deeply, but she wasn't sure who she could discuss the matter with, as Alek wouldn't listen to her about it. Her uncles were far too busy, and her mother supported Alek. That left her father, but he was never one to discuss matters such as this. And it wasn't like the cause of her dislike of the redhead was obvious. All she really knew was that Eliza seemed to be hiding...something.

When Eliza arrived in Arendelle, Alek immediately proposed the marriage in front of everyone, and she accepted readily. None of them objected verbally to his short timetable, either, when he suggested to Eliza that they marry quickly. Eliza, for her part, seemed more than willing to hurry into their wedding. Alek then took her on a formal tour of the castle, showing her the guest rooms she would stay in until they wed and the rooms they would share afterwards, as well as all the other areas of importance.

Johan escorted them on the tour as Alek's Captain of the Guard. No one blamed him for retaking the post, both under Nik and now for Alek: his wife had passed a couple years ago, and his son, Adam, remained in Stonewell as Warden. The boy had grown up quickly, and at fifteen years old had proved he had a better handle on affairs than Johan ever had. That suited Johan fine, as he'd never really enjoyed being Warden anyway. In truth, he was proud of the man his son was becoming. Now, he was doing all he could to make sure Klara learned well for the day she would take over as Captain.

Klara watched them move through the castle, and had refused to join them, feigning the excuse of other responsibilities; her temper flared enough to explode a couple lanterns nearby and sent staff scurrying to put out the small fires. Aksel turned to her and noted the sour look on her face, so he tried to calm her. "Princess Klara, would you join me outside, where you're less likely to burn the place down?" He smiled despite the worry that was evident in his eyes; he'd never been one to back away from a challenge for long, regardless of where it came from.

She chuckled angrily and followed him to the courtyard, where they came across her mother and father packing for a trip to the mountains. Kristoff was still Ice Master, and while he didn't help harvest the ice anymore, he still oversaw the supplies. They were headed to the mountain lakes, to make sure they would freeze well again this winter. With everything they were packing, it was obviously going to be an impromptu vacation as well.

Anna saw them coming and turned to embrace her daughter. "Oh, Klara, isn't it nice? There's finally going to be a lady in the castle your age! Now you can have girls' days!" she beamed at her daughter, nearly oblivious to the younger woman's sour mood. A frown crossed her face briefly as memories of her late sister flashed through her mind, then the smile returned, though less sincere.

Klara pulled back, scowling. "I don't like her, mother. I don't know what it is, but she just...seems evil." She watched her mother's eyes and noted the brightness in them; her mother was always optimistic, even when something was weighing on her. She knew a rebuttal was coming, and cringed inwardly while mentally bracing herself for it.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Aksel raised his voice in agreement before she could. "The timing of her arrivals does seem conspicuous. She came into his life right before their dea...er, sacrifice. And she's from the neighboring territory that supposedly had such close ties with Hartlande. Supposedly her sister had married into the ruling family of Hartlande, but what became of her? It just seems too well-timed," he explained.

Kristoff secured the last straps on Sven, then turned to the group. "Anna, you know I've never kept anything from you, and I almost always agree with you, but this time, I have to side with our daughter and brother in law. This girl doesn't seem right. The last time I didn't follow what my instincts told me, I nearly lost you."

Anna turned and smiled at him. "But Kristoff, that wasn't your fault. And besides, I came back—" she began.

Kristoff grabbed her hands and interrupted her quickly. "But that isn't the point, Anna." He turned to his daughter, his expression serious. "Klara, I'm going to ask you to look into her. Go to her territory and look up birth records. And look into that sorceress Nik and Elsa vanquished. You might find some answers there." He looked at Anna, who was staring at him in shock. The Ice Master knew he had to explain himself quickly. "Anna, I need to know what's going on. Rebeckha attacked my troll family too, and if I can find a way to protect my family, all of it, I need to. I don't trust Eliza either."

Aksel turned to Klara. "I can't go with you, but here's my advice. Look through their record books, starting with Elliot and his family. Rebeckha claimed to be Magnar's daughter, and that he had other children. Unless they were born in the woods or another land, the records have to be somewhere."

Anna scoffed. "I can't believe you all would meddle in Alek's happiness, especially just over a week from his wedding. Imagine if Elsa had meddled with Kristoff and I. We probably wouldn't be where we are now."

Klara turned to her mother and took the older woman's hands in her own. "Mother, I DO care about his happiness. I'm like his sister. But I also care about his safety," she paused for emphasis, "and I can't stand by and let someone jeopardize that." She nodded to her father and uncle. "Thank you for the guidance. I will find what I can and return as quickly as possible." With that, she ran to her room to pack.

-

She'd left quickly, and made great time getting to Halvland. Once there, she'd found her way to the Hall of Records and began reading through old histories. Klara had the Record Master set up a place for her to rest, and spent all of her time down there, pausing only to eat and drink. She'd been down there for several days, though she had yet to come up with anything. When she came to Lord Elliot once again, she saw the records for four sons, all deceased. There was no record of any daughters, either natural, base born, or by marriage. She also noticed that there was a gap between a pair of the brother's names.

She retired for the evening, thinking hard on that fact. It didn't make sense. Every scenario she could come up with didn't make sense. With no record of daughters, either Eliza was lying, or Elliot hadn't formally recognized her. Unless...

Klara flew out of her room and barged into the Record Master's chambers, a ball of flame hovering over her palm. She grabbed him by the front of his nightshirt and hauled him from his bed, then slammed him into the wall and shouted, "Where is it?" The Princess made no effort to hide the anger in her voice or eyes.

When the Record Master finally woke enough to ask what she meant, she tightened her grip on him and lit every candle in the room with her magic, then extinguished her fireball. "The real record book. Where is it? Who was Elliot's fifth son, and why does it list no daughters? Tell me, now! Your king's life may depend on it!" She saw the man begin to sweat, and didn't know if it was from her magic or his own fear.

"I-it is hidden," he stammered, clearly frightened of her now. "In a vault, where it cannot be accessed. But I have the information you seek," he told her, his eyes pleading with her. "I altered the record book. Show an old man some mercy, and I'll tell you."

She paused for a moment, then nodded. "Tell me. Be warned, lie to me and I WILL turn you to ash." Then she released him and stepped back, slowly lowering her hands to her sides.

The old man slumped into a chair, grabbed a quill and parchment, and began to write. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was recreating the exact page she had referenced from memory, including the page number. She moved away to let him work.

After several minutes, he turned to her and handed her the parchment. Four new names were on the page, along with descriptions of each person when they were born. The horror of what she saw made her find the nearest waste bin and vomit.

"I trust that answers all your questions, lady Klara?" The old man asked as he watched her rise from the waste bin. His voice was laced with sorrow and regret.

She turned, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "All but one. Why do it? Why hide the truth? Do you know how many lives could've been saved?" she asked; her eyes burned into him as she moved closer.

He began to tear up, and tried to blink the tears away as he finally explained, "Because they had my wife and son. They held them for years to keep me silent. I'm only telling you now because your Aunt and Uncle freed them from a tortured existence when they destroyed Hartlande." Klara let his words sink in, and she suddenly felt very sorry for the old man. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. "I don't know where Lord Elliot went wrong, but she is the last of the bloodline. You MUST stop her!"

Klara nodded slowly. "I will. But first, I must stop somewhere." With that, she gathered her things and left the Hall of Records. She needed to send a message before she went home.

-

Orek and his fleet had been raiding and plundering along the Spanish coast for a few years now. He'd been successful, and even captured several ships from the Spanish Armada that had lost their way. They were excellent ships, and a great addition to his fleet. It now stood at seventeen ships, and he'd established a semi-permanent base on a small island in the Mediterranean.

One of his ships, called simply the _Pearl_ , had returned yesterday with disappointing news. It seemed that around six months previous, King Nikolaus and his Queen sacrificed themselves to stop a sorceress from overthrowing the kingdom, or at least no one had seen them since that day. As it turned out, that sorceress was Magnar's eldest daughter, the very child the man had left his crew for.

He was let down, and a little angry; he'd hoped to bring Nikolaus to his knees and to make him beg for death, just as that letter years ago promised. Alas, that was not to be. Orek moved to his desk and sat, pondering. He could still go after the son, but would it be worth it? The boy wasn't part of the feud directly, but he WAS Nikolaus' offspring, and he'd promised so much in that letter. It would be fitting for the son to pay for the sins of the father, and the boy was a reminder of what Nikolaus had done anyway. He would also be bringing retribution for the family of a friend.

Orek nodded to himself as he made his decision. He would let the boy rule for a few years before he did anything. He also wanted definitive proof that the old King and Queen were indeed gone. He would need to send someone to Arendelle, a dangerous journey, but worth the effort and the wait.

Once he had his proof, he would make Aleksander pay for Nikolaus' actions years ago.


	8. A Change of Pace

Klara stood before the monument stones Alek had created in the middle of what was once Hartlande. Her horse stood a few yards away, pawing at the ground, anxious to be on their way. She knelt in front of the two stones, and began to speak. "Uncle Nik, Aunt Elsa, if the two of you are listening, if you can hear me, Alek's in trouble. Please watch over him, and keep him safe. And in case this isn't a powerful enough prayer..."

She rose and moved to the two stones, then pricked her finger with her dagger. She began to write a message in blood on each stone, an identical message for each. Blood supposedly allowed messages to travel between the living and the afterlife, if legend could be believed. Once she finished the messages, she used her fire to leave it permanently on the stones. She would need every bit of help she could get if she were going to stop Magnar's last daughter. She hoped that, somehow, her aunt and uncle could help her from beyond the grave.

When she was satisfied, Klara returned to her horse and climbed on. Sparing one more long look at the stones, she spurred her horse and rode at full gallop for Arendelle. She had a wedding to stop, and she didn't care what it took to stop it.

-

The guards raised their hands in salute as she raced past them and through the gate. She reined in her horse at the bottom of the stairs, dismounted quickly, and raced up the steps and through the halls. Klara ignored everyone she passed as she hurried up the stairs and slid to a stop in front of Eliza's door. She listened for a moment, and could hear nothing but the crackle of a fire inside.

Gathering herself, she tried to turn the knob. When it wouldn't turn, she leaned back and kicked the door hard, breaking the lock as the doors crashed open. When she strode through the doors, she found Eliza standing at the window, staring out. Slowly, the other woman turned around, a smile on her face. "Good evening, Klara. I've been expecting this confrontation. I trust you found your answers in Halvland?"

Klara strode across the room and stopped a few yards from Eliza. She pulled the parchment from her pocket and held it up. "I did. How'd you know I went? My family would never betray me." She had a moment of doubt about her actions, but locked it away; she couldn't afford doubt right now.

"Oh, Klara, dear," Eliza began. "I have ears and eyes everywhere. It wasn't hard to figure out, since I've always known you don't like me. Now you have several good reasons." She gestured to the parchment the Princess held, a triumphant smile on her face.

Klara felt her anger rising, and her magic with it. "Why wait until now? Why not attack when we killed your brother, Halvor, or your father, Magnar? Why did you and Rebeckha not team up and come for us then?" Beside her anger, she felt a bit confused; it made more sense to attack when the kingdom was weak, or at least distracted, as it was after that confrontation.

"Ah, my dear departed sister. Well, she and I never did get along. Your Aunt and Uncle did me a huge favor by removing her, so I owe them, actually. To thank them, I won't kill you or Alek. But you will still fall," the witch crooned, calling magic and sealing the doors, locking Klara in.

Klara glanced over her shoulder, then back to Eliza. "You want a duel? Fine. I'm game. Let's dance," she said as she called her magic; it responded immediately, and the flames danced in her palms.

Eliza stood still and laughed, then unleashed a barrage of magic projectiles at Klara. The Princess dodged quickly, using a small amount of fire to destroy any that got close. She then let her rage loose and launched a massive fireball at Eliza. It quickly enveloped her and the carpet around her, and Klara watched as it licked at the sorceress' skin. She hadn't expected it to be that easy.

Suddenly, in a burst of water, the flames were extinguished. Eliza stood with her head lowered, her clothes and skin untouched. She lifted her head slowly, then called forth her magic again and ripped wood from the floor to wrap around Klara. The Princess tried to call her fire, but the wood had already clenched her hands and squeezed so hard her nails dug into her palms; she could feel the blood start to trickle down her palms, and she could no longer release her own magic effectively. A wild blast caused the wood to smoke a bit, but it wasn't strong enough to do more than leave scorch marks.

Eliza laughed again, then used her magic to open a portal that took them both to a remote part of the dungeons. She flung Klara into a cell and slammed the door. When the lock slid home, the wood around Klara fell away, freeing her. It took the Princess a moment, but she finally cleared her mind enough to study her situation.

In a fit of rage, Klara raised her palms and unleashed several fireballs at the bars, hoping to melt them and free herself. When the flames died out, Eliza stood outside the cell, laughing at her. "Ahh, so you thought I would just put you in a normal cell? I'm not a fool, Klara. These walls, bars, floor and ceiling are spelled against other magics," she told her as she approached the bars. "You, my dear, are trapped in there. It's too bad, if you'd gone to your uncles and cousin first, you may have stood a chance. But after tomorrow...well, let's just say that the entire kingdom will be MINE."

Klara screamed at Eliza in a rage as the red haired sorceress walked away laughing. She grabbed the bars, intending to try and melt them again. Instead, she found herself being launched across the cell; when she crashed into the wall, her world went black, and she lost consciousness.

-

The next afternoon, Alek stood in the chapel, Eliza by his side, to take their wedding vows. Aksel stood as best man, though he knew something wasn't right. He'd overheard a few guards talking about Klara's return last night, but when he went to find them this morning, those same guards were gone. Klara was also nowhere to be found. He and Johan hadn't had time to look into the matter, so they'd substituted their ceremony swords for their real swords. They were now armed at the wedding, just in case.

As the priest asked the final vows, he felt that familiar charging to the air. He tightened his grip on his sword and looked to his brother, who was likewise tensing; something was about to happen. Aksel watched as Alek confirmed his vows, then saw the boy grimace as if he were in pain. He almost went to him, but before he could, the priest announced them as man and wife. As soon as he did, the charge erupted, and Alek collapsed with a groan. The room was suddenly abuzz with murmurs and shouts.

Johan and Aksel were both by Alek's side immediately, their swords drawn. Aksel knelt to check on him; the boy was breathing but unconscious, so Aksel stood and pointed his sword at Eliza. "What have you done, witch? And don't deny it! You've done something!" He and Johan stood between her and Alek, intent on protecting their nephew.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I simply weaved the spells. He triggered them. His wedding band has blocked his powers, and it cannot be removed!" She lifted her hands, and magic swirled through the entire chapel rapidly. "I now rule Arendelle and the Northern Alliance! I have succeeded where the rest of my family failed! All will do as I command, or die!"

At that, Johan and Aksel charged her. She released a powerful blast of magic that lifted them both off their feet and launched them out the window, knocking them both unconscious, broken glass scattered around them. She then turned to the assembly. "Anyone else care to challenge me? KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

The entire assembly, except for one, did as she commanded. The old man stared at her defiantly. "I will NEVER kneel to one like you. There are always ones like you."

A smile crossed Eliza's lips, and she raised her hands slowly. "Look to your elder, peasants. Let him be an example of what happens to those who defy me," she said, a little too softly.

A second later, the man screamed as he was engulfed in a small inferno. When the flames finally went out, there was nothing left of him but a pile of ash.

-

Alek woke slowly to a pounding headache. The room was dark and smelled of straw. He slowly sat up and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. As his vision cleared, he suddenly recognized where he was: a cell in a dungeon. Had he dreamed it all? Was he still back in Hartlande? He tried to stand, but fell back down, his body still weak. As he shook his head again, he finally noticed the legs curled against the back wall of the cell, the rest of the person hidden in the shadows. He suddenly realized wasn't alone in here.

As his eyes continued to adjust, he began to make out more of the person. Longer hair, and definitely a woman. When she spoke, he knew exactly who it was. He also knew it hadn't been a dream. "Welcome back to the living, cousin," Klara smiled and stood, moving out of the shadows. She extended a hand to him and helped him to his feet. "I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up. It's been a day since she brought you in here."

He looked at Klara, glad to see her, but wondering why she was in here just the same. "How long have you been down here? And why haven't you broken out?" he asked her, the pounding in his head subsiding slightly. He shook his head yet again and tried to clear his thoughts. When he did, he swayed a bit, and Klara reached out to steady him.

"She threw me in here the night before your wedding, when I returned from finding out the truth about her," she told him, tears coming to her eyes. "I should've come to you and stopped you from marrying her. I should have shown you what I found. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had." Klara paused here, frowning. "And she has spells on this cell that I can't break."

"Well, it's stone, let's see what I can do," Alek said as he turned to the wall and called his magic. He grunted, then turned back to Klara. "Well. I apparently don't have powers at all anymore. Damn her!" he shouted as he tried to pull the wedding band off. When he touched it, an explosion of power blew him across the cell. He sat up slowly, his head pounding again, and he saw Klara struggling back to her feet as well. "What...was that?" he asked no one in particular, staring at his ring.

"You can't take that ring off, Alek," Aksel said from the next cell, where he and Johan were imprisoned. His younger uncle sat by the wall of his cell, looking through the metal bars. "She said there was some kind of spell on it that was blocking your powers, but also made it impossible to remove." When he finished, Aksel looked back down at the floor, his shoulders slumped. It was the posture of an utterly defeated man.

Johan moved to the bars between the cells and leaned on them heavily. His eyes filled with tears as he spoke to his older brother's son. "I'm sorry, nephew. We tried to protect you. We failed." He bowed his head in shame. "I've never truly felt like a failure before. I have failed the kingdom. I have failed my family. I have failed you." It was evident he blamed himself for the recent events, and his shoulders shook as grief began to overtake him.

Alek reached through the bars and rested a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "You did what you could, Uncle Johan. Without magic of your own, there wasn't much you could do against her. And Hartlande was never your fault. They gave themselves willingly to save us all." He turned then to Klara. "So tell me what you know about her, cousin. If nothing else, we can all get on the same page. Maybe we can figure out what we can do."

Klara sat against the wall, a signal to Alek to do the same. Once he was seated, she began her tale. "I travelled to Halvland to look into her claims of being Elliot's daughter. As it turns out, they're related, but not like that. Elliot had five sons, not four," she paused, wondering what his reaction to the next part would be. "Magnar was his fifth son, by his second wife. Eliza is the youngest of his daughters. Rebeckha was the other. Halvor was their brother," she finished, watching the shocked expression cross his face.

"I should have known. She was far too good to be true," he muttered to no one in particular. "And my blindness has cost us all. It cost us my parents, and now our freedom." He looked up, glancing to his uncles. "I don't suppose anyone knows where Uncle Kristoff and Aunt Anna are?"

Johan answered. "She said something about needing some of us free, and needing the ice trade to continue. So Kristoff is still Ice Master, but only allowed access over that trade. And Anna is being forced to continue publicly supporting Eliza, for if she doesn't," he looked at Klara and frowned, "she will kill you. That is all I know."

"Well, then, I guess we had all better get comfortable," Alek said dryly. "I doubt any of us are going anywhere anytime soon." All he received were somber expressions in return.

-

A few weeks had passed before Anna finally managed to sneak to the dungeons to see her daughter. She had slipped out of her and Kristoff's room wearing a dark hooded cloak, and tried not to make a sound as she slid down the hallways and stairwells. When she arrived at their cells, she approached slowly, tearing up as she saw their sad conditions. "Oh, Klara, my poor girl," she barely whispered. "I am qso sorry! I should have listened to you. And Alek. Oh, heavens, I have failed my sister horribly." Tears filled her eyes, and she sobbed quietly.

Klara rose and moved to the bars, refraining from touching them. The spells had gotten more powerful, and touching anything but the floor caused her pain. "It's alright, mother. None of this is your fault. But what can you tell us? What's going on?" Alek had risen and stood next to her, looking out through the bars to his aunt.

"Oh Klara, Alek, things are horrible and getting worse," she told them. "People are starving, and she has declared a military state, basically. Curfews, mandatory service in the army for any boy fifteen or older, and anyone who speaks against her is put in prison or killed." She looked over at Johan and Aksel. "Your boys, Adam and Adrian, are fugitives. They have three thousand cavalry, but she is hunting them. So far they are avoiding her in the wilderness, but it is just a matter of time."

The brothers looked to one another and smiled. "We trained them well, then," Aksel commented. Looking to the ceiling, he almost whispered, "Give her hell, son." Johan nodded in silent agreement.

A noise in the hall made Anna turn and look around anxiously. She flipped up her hood as she turned back to the cell and whispered. "I have to go. I'm sorry, loves. I will come back when I can. I miss you all," she finished, then ran out of sight.

Alek watched his aunt run off into the darkness, then sat by the bars between the cells. Klara joined him, avoiding touching the bars, and their uncles sat opposite them. "Well, at least we know not everyone has fallen for her schemes. Maybe one day they will manage to get us out," he thought aloud.

The others simply nodded. "Hope was always something we had. Now, it all we have," Johan whispered. But when they looked in each others' eyes, everyone knew it was only a shred they were all clinging to, and no one knew how long it would hold.


	9. Something Stirs

The southern Spanish coast was a wonderful place to visit. And the selection of taverns served all manner of foodstuffs and spirits. That was one of many things he liked about this area: it was a major crossroads, and his pickings were superb.

Orek stepped into the tavern, flanked by his best swordsmen, and strode slowly to the bar. He motioned to the barkeep as he pulled up a stool and sat. "Hey, mate, get a man a glass of your finest, if you would?" The bartender eyed Orek's guards suspiciously as they stood behind him, but nodded and turned back to the rows of bottles, then selected one and filled a glass. He hesitated as he set it down in front of the pirate, then frowned, glanced down the bar, and hurried away.

Orek had enough time to wonder what went through the bartender's head before the man in a hooded cape on the next stool spoke. "Business or pleasure?" were the only words out of the stranger's mouth.

One of Orek's guards went to pull a dagger, but a wave from the High Captain stopped him. "What business is it of yours," he answered slowly, turning to the caped man, "whether I am here for business or pleasure? I'm not inclined to answer you just yet, but I may still have my man take your tongue."

The cape shook as the mystery man laughed. "Ah, so the possibility of both, then. That's good," he remarked offhandedly. This earned a frown from Orek. "In that case, there's an office upstairs. Meet me there in an hour, and I may have some business for you," he paused, then added in barely a whisper, "pirate." He placed a coin on the bar, then rose and started to walk away.

"Who the hell are you?" Orek called after the man. He had to admit, he was intrigued, but also unnerved; only one other person had been able to guess his profession with a brief conversation. But that man was dead, slain long ago by Nikolaus.

His cape swung as the mystery man turned and stared out from the darkness of his hood. "If you show up in an hour, you'll find out. If not..." he trailed off with a shrug, then turned away and quickly walked out of sight.

Orek stared after the man long after he had left, pondering. Did he dare meet the man again? Would it be worth his time, or would it be a trap? He turned back to his drink, suddenly deep in thought and decidedly NOT thirsty.

-

Seated at the desk was a young man, obviously of royal birth, but quite young, barely eighteen. He was waiting for his companion, as they believed one of the last men they needed to track down was working in this area. They also needed to secure some key ingredients for some of the new drugs their scientists were working with.

And he had his own agenda. His was an arranged marriage to the King's daughter, but he was quite smitten with her. He hoped to find something outstanding here, as there was a jeweler here that was renowned throughout the lands for his work. He intended to return to her with something that would show her, once and for all, that his heart was hers.

The door opening interrupted his musings, and he rose to greet the caped man that entered. "My lord, good to see you. I trust everything is going smoothly?" He hoped it was; this particular man they sought was rumored to be particularly cunning and ruthless.

His companion dropped his hood and smiled; his red hair caught the light from the candles, and his green eyes glinted. "So far, yes, Prince Viktor," Haakon nodded as he spoke. "I found him, and hopefully he takes the bait. His daring would make Valsparta's navy the undisputed master of the seas, and Weselton's backing will seal the rest of the world's fate, when we get to that point and make them our offer." He finally moved around the desk and sat facing the door, shuffling through some papers as he prepared to wait.

"And what if he refuses to join the cause?" Viktor asked hesitantly. He hated questioning the man his father in law had sent him here with, but he wanted to know more. "What will that do to your plans for the Uprising?"

Haakon was silent as he stared hard at the other man. "If he refuses, I let him walk out of here. I have no grievance against the man, though his help would've made my father's endeavors pan out," he answered calmly, despite the rage he felt welling inside him. "I'm actually counting on the idea that he may feel he owes me." Then he sat forward, looking over the sheet in front of him. "Have you collected the items we need?"

Viktor gulped and looked down. "Not exactly," he replied, his voice almost squeaking. He heard Haakon grunt, and looked up with pleading eyes. "The distributor said he has the substances, but not in his warehouse here. He claims it will take two days to get them here in the amounts we have requested. I left him a down payment, and encouraged him to attempt to expedite delivery."

Haakon pursed his lips and steepled his fingers. It wasn't an ideal situation, but...finally he nodded. "Alright. Given the circumstances, you did well, Viktor." He glared at the young Prince when the other man began to smile, and continued. "Don't get me wrong, you should've threatened him instead of spending our resources, but what's done is done. We'll just have to...recoup our losses." He smiled as he said the last, his eyes darkening as he began to plan yet again.

"What...what do you mean, my lord?" the Prince asked, his voice wavering. "Recoup our losses? What did you have in mind?"

"I'm saying," Haakon stated darkly, "that we will be getting the worth of that coin back from that distributor, one way or another. Here's what I have in mind..."

-

Orek climbed the stairs slowly, still unsure of what he was walking into. His men still flanked him; he'd decided that, even if he went through with this meeting, he wanted backup only a few feet away. That mysterious man had unnerved him, and it took a lot to do that to High Captain Orek. As he topped the staircase, he thought back to that day years ago, sitting in a tavern not unlike this one, but in the Southern Isles.

It was on that day that he had made a promise that he was never able to keep. He'd promised the Prince that he would help if he were able, but events had conspired to keep him away. That worked well for him, but had turned out poorly for Hans. The man died for his ambitions, and his enemies had grown stronger for it.

When they reached the door to the office, he stopped and turned to his guards, such as they were. "Wait here, men. If you hear anything unusual, do whatever it takes to get through this door," he commanded, and the two men nodded. Satisfied, Orek turned back to the door and reached for the handle; he hesitated a moment before he grabbed it and gave away his presence. He could still turn away.

With a final sigh, he opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened at what he saw inside, and he didn't notice when the door closed behind him.

-

"No. This isn't possible. You're DEAD," Orek managed to breathe. "Nikolaus killed you, him and his Ice Queen." The red haired, green eyed man before him smiled, and he almost drew his dagger. "There's no WAY you're real."

That made the red haired man throw back his head and laugh. "Oh, Captain, if you could only see your face!" he bellowed. Prince Viktor stood off to the side, a nervous smile on his face as he watched the exchange.

Finally, Haakon calmed enough to continue. "No, Captain, I'm not who you think I am. I'm his bastard, Haakon," he smiled as he gestured to a chair, then sat in his own. When Orek was seated across from him, he spoke again. "But I'd like to speak with you about something, all the same."

Orek still felt disoriented, but managed to nod. "Well, that explains a few things. Your father was the only other man who knew what I was by looking at me," he informed the younger man. "I regret that I was unable to help him, but other events kept me away."

Haakon sat back and waved dismissively. "That means nothing to me. I don't care about dealings in the past," he sneered at the pirate. Then his face became serious. "I care about the future. Particularly, I care about MY future, and how I will reclaim what was stolen from me before I knew it existed. And I could use your help."

The High Captain stared hard at Hans' bastard for a long moment before he answered. "I'm intrigued. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. So please, continue."

Haakon leaned forward, his voice a bit lower now. "I intend to reclaim the royal standing my father had for myself. Through force, if necessary. But I can't do this alone, and I'm...impatient," he hesitated in his story, hoping the man across from him would see his reasons. "Your fleet would greatly aid me. You'd be my Grand Admiral, or whatever title you wanted, and be charged with ridding the seas of our enemies."

Orek sat very still, his expression void of emotion. Internally, he was almost raging, and trying not to unleash a few shadow warriors on the two men in front of him. 'Who does this BOY think he is?' he asked himself. 'High Captain Orek answers to no one.' After a moment more, he finally responded. "No," he stated firmly. "No, I will not join your cause."

Haakon gaped at the pirate, astonished. "No?" he repeated. "No? After failing my father, and owing me that debt, you refuse to honor it? It's true what the say, then, pirates have no honor. That's a shame, really, but I guess I should have expected as much from a coward."

Orek jumped from his chair, grabbed Haakon's shirt and yanked him out of his seat, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. "I am no coward, you little bastard," he growled, his face twisted into a snarl. "But understand this. Your father was a fool to challenge Nikolaus the way he did. Our friendship broke because of his foolhardiness. Any debts I owed your father died with him. I owe you NOTHING."

Haakon found himself tumbling over his chair as Orek shoved him roughly backwards. As he picked himself up from the floor, he looked across the room to where the pirate had his hand on the doorknob. "You're making a grave mistake, Orek, by crossing me."

Orek smiled back. "Oh no, Haakon. I've made mistakes in my past. But I've learned from them. Promising your father I'd help him was one of those mistakes. But this," he gestured to the space between them, indicating their recent discussion, "is not. I will not help you, and if I see you again, I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill you first, Captain!" Haakon almost shouted as he glared at the older man.

Orek smiled even wider. "Try. I dare you." With that, he opened the door and left the room; the echo of the door reverberated through the room as it slammed shut behind him.

"That...didn't go well," Viktor said slowly as he looked from the door to Haakon. He quickly lowered his eyes and moved to pick a few papers up off the floor.

"Just...shut up, Viktor," Haakon growled at his companion. "I've had enough for one day."


	10. Heroes Arise to Light Our Darkest Hour

They'd been in these cells for several months now. Eliza hadn't come to visit that they were aware of, but she HAD been kind enough to provide them the ability to bathe, probably at Anna's insistence. Anna had also not been able to return to them, but every now and then a short note would show up, hidden under their meals, to let them know Johan and Aksel's sons had not yet been found. She'd also mentioned sending a note to Alandr about Klara, but no other word came on that.

Winter came, and everyone in the dungeons knew it. Heated only by torches and the single fire in the guards' quarters, the dungeons were unbearably cold. One pair of cells, however, were much warmer, thanks to the magic wielder held there. Klara couldn't turn her magic against the cell bars or walls, but she could turn herself into a living furnace. Using her magic, she was able to keep the two cells warm enough to keep off chills.

She'd also convinced the guards to at least let them know what day it was. One particular morning, just a few days before Christmas, she knelt and shook Alek awake with a weak smile. When he came to and sat up, she and their uncles quietly sang him a birthday song. When they finished, she smiled softly. "Make your birthday wish, Alek. Whatever it is, you stand a chance of it coming true. Things certainly can't get much worse."

He smiled in return, then laid back down, thinking. His smile had been forced; he hadn't been able to put on a real smile in weeks. But there was only one thing he could think of to wish for. It was completely impossible, but Klara was right. Their world was in mortal danger; what could it hurt to wish for the impossible?

He fell back asleep to dreams that his wish might somehow come true. Deep down, he knew it had less chance of happening than of his cousins rescuing them soon, but it was better than the nightmare he was living.

-

That night, a massive winter storm rolled in off the fjord, blowing snow and ice everywhere. It was a rare kind of storm, complete with loud rumbles of thunder and a few flashes of lightning. The guards stationed on the walls were bundled heavily, but the wind still managed to cut right through their clothes and made them retreat to the warmth indoors often.

At one point, the lightning became more intense, flashing across the clouds rapidly. A few bolts lanced down and struck the ice on the fjord, and moved closer to the castle as they continued to strike. As the guards watched, a large bolt struck the castle directly over the dungeons, turning the world momentarily as bright as day. It melted the snow and sent ice flying in all directions, and the roar of thunder was deafening.

The storm raged all night after that, and slowly dissipated in the early morning hours. At the changing of the guard at dawn, the night men relayed the events they'd seen. None of the men could make sense of it, as the castle was completely undamaged, despite the intensity of the lightning strike.

It was also the only place snow accumulated all night. The rest of the city had no evidence of the storm whatsoever.

-

Spring finally came, and with it the thaw. Much of the kingdom saw the snow disappear quickly, aside from the far northern territories. It was a welcome break from the unusually cold and hard winter, and despite the oppressive reign of Queen Eliza, the citizens felt their spirits lift slightly with the temperatures.

On a late March day, however, a massive winter thunderstorm brewed in the wasteland of what was once the territory of Hartlande. Oddly, the temperatures outside of the wasteland remained warm, completely unaffected by the storm. Some of the mountain men paused to watch it form, amazed at how large it was becoming. It grew and raged all day, until it covered the entire wasteland and buried the land in at least a foot of snow.

Just before dusk, the storm suddenly collapsed on itself; the clouds, wind, and snow rushed together to a small point. A huge bolt of lightning struck the ground where two monument stones stood, creating a large cloud of steam and smoke. Those same mountain men, as they returned from their trip to the lakes and peaks, watched the storm end. It was a very strange occurrence, and none of them had ever seen a storm end like that. They all shrugged, told one another that winter thunderstorms were powerful and strange, and continued on their way. Few would tell the tale to anyone else; most of their families were far too stressed about other things to worry about the weather in a desolate territory.

-

The two of them opened their eyes and looked at each other, then pulled apart. Feeling the weight in their entwined hands, they looked down at the sword they held together, and lowered its tip down to rest on the ground. The blade had a faint blue glow, and the eyes of the wolf's head pommel shone a dull red. Slowly, they looked at and studied one another again, each one searching for...something.

He took in her slender, barefoot figure. Her dress was an icy, sparkly blue. Her mostly sheer sleeves and the tattered remains of the dress's train were the grey of storm clouds, covered in what appeared to be snowflakes. At her hip was strapped an ornate dagger with a blue blade. He finally looked up at her face and hair, and noted how the nearly white, platinum hair, weaved into a single braid that fell halfway down her back, ended in a dusting of dirty, dark blonde. It was her eyes that truly shocked him, though. Her right eye was an icy blue, like a winter sky. It was an eye he remembered, or at least felt he should have. Her left was a bluish-green with gold flecks that seemed to swirl like a thunderstorm in summer. *She is gorgeous,* he thought to himself. *Who is she?*

She, too, had been taking him in. He wore no shoes, and his pants were an identical grey to her sleeves. His shirt, strangely, matched her dress in color, though it didn't sparkle. When she looked at his rumpled, dark blonde hair, she noticed the tips looked frosted to almost white. Across his back she could see the scabbard for the sword they held. When she met his eyes, she saw that his right was bluish-green, and swirled with gold flecks. She seemed to remember eyes like that. His left eye was the same blue as a winter sky. She heard a voice in her head whisper that she was gorgeous and wonder who she was. That got a frown from her. *Thank you, but who are YOU?* she thought back at the voice, and briefly wondered whose it was; she had a hunch, though, that she already knew. The voice certainly sounded familiar.

He jerked away from her, and pulled the sword from her grasp. He looked deep into her eyes, then thought again, *You...HEARD me?* He wasn't sure he wanted her to answer, but at the same time he had a feeling he knew her, or at least used to. The voice he heard in his mind sounded very familiar, and deep down he longed to hear it again.

*Yes, I heard you,* came her return thought as she nodded. *Who are you? And what are we doing here? Where IS here?* she asked as she gestured to the wasteland around them. She pulled her dagger and held it out by the blade in a non-threatening manner. *And why are we armed? What did we DO?* She smirked, and he felt another brief glimmer of familiarity. *I have far too many questions.*

He lifted the sword and held it horizontally between them in both hands, and again noticed the faint red glow in the eyes of the wolf on the hilt. *I don't know. That's my answer to all your questions, questions that I also want answered,* he thought to her. *I don't know who I am, who you are, anything. But I feel like I should. I feel like some huge part of me is missing, something I have no memories of.*

They both looked at the reflective blue blade in his hands, and it was then that they finally saw their own reflections. Startled, they looked at one another again, confusion marring their features. They'd seen that their clothes, eyes, and hair mirrored one another. *How is this possible?* they thought in unison.

They looked out at the wasteland around them, seeing nothing but the bare ground they stood on and the deep snow as far as the eye could see. When they looked the other way, they noticed the monument stones. As they read the names silently to themselves, they felt the ground quake violently, then still. A moment later, they both collapsed to their knees as memories flooded back into their minds all at once. She screamed as it happened, her dagger falling to the ground; he dropped the sword and held his head in his hands, crying out.

It wasn't just their own memories they received, though. As memories came back to them, he saw ice magic fly from his hand and strike his sister in the forehead, even though he remembered only having brothers. She saw a thunderstorm she made produce a funnel cloud that destroyed a farm and nearly killed an entire family, her brothers with them. He saw himself through her eyes at her sister's wedding, and felt the fear of another human drawing near. She saw herself in that same moment, and felt his joy at finally meeting someone like himself.

They slowly lifted their heads and looked at one another; tears formed in their eyes as they finally recognized each other. They rose and rushed together, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. He lifted her off the ground and held her, afraid to let go.

"Elsa! Oh my lovely Elsa!" he cried, leaning back to kiss her as he set her feet back on the ground. "We survived!" He held her close, enjoying feeling her in his arms once more.

She leaned her head down and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh Nik! I dreamt that we were both gone. And somehow, I thought I heard Klara—" she trailed off. Suddenly she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "The children!" The concern for them was quite clear on her face and in her voice. "Where are they?"

He met her gaze, then they both slowly turned to the monument stones and read them again. One had his face and name, the other hers. "We WERE gone, Elsa," he whispered softly. He squinted and felt for any magic, and felt the messages Klara had left them. "I think Klara called us back, or at least had a hand in it."

As he read the message silently, she heard it in his thoughts. The names listed in the message hardened her resolve. *Our son is in trouble. I TOLD you there was something not right about her!* she thought to him. *And this is interesting,* she added with a laugh.

He turned and smiled at her. *Yes, it is. And could be very useful against Eliza,* he thought back, then bent down and picked up Frostbite and Coldsaber. He handed the dagger to her and wiped the sword's blade clean on his sleeve. "Let's go rescue our family. You were right about her, and I'm sorry none of us listened. But when we're finished with her, that little bitch won't know what hit her. She will join the rest of her family in the seventh circle of hell," he said aloud. "Perhaps they can discuss their failures with Hans." Then he turned and searched the horizon for the best path to take out of the wasteland.

"Wait," she reached out quickly and caught his arm. He turned to face her, and she continued. "Nik, we need to figure one other thing out. We obviously are changed, but how much? We don't need words to speak, and our appearances are changed, but are our powers different? Stronger or weaker? We should know before we go." With all their other changes, she didn't want to be surprised in the middle of a fight.

He laughed and took her hand as he reached over his shoulder to sheath Frostbite. "Well, _minn elska_ , I can tell one other thing that's different. I'm feeling a bit more impulsive, and you just sounded like I used to. This brings the term 'connected' to a whole new level." He showed her his warmest smile; he was glad one of them was thinking to the future.

She laughed at his comment, then sheathed Coldsaber and held out her free hand. She called her magic and released a small burst, and jumped when both ice and lightning leapt out of her palm. She looked up at him, noticing the frown on his face. When he tried the same thing with nearly identical results, they looked at one another with concern.

"We share our powers too?" she questioned. "Great. So we have to learn to control them all over again, and still save the kingdom." Her frown deepened, and she felt Nik squeeze her hand.

"It looks that way," he said as he pulled her close, his arms finding their way around her waist. "But at least we have each other. That will make things a LOT easier." With that, he released her and took her hand; they began to walk toward the pass out of Hartlande, determined to rescue their family, no matter the cost.


	11. It's Good to be Alive

Nik and Elsa walked across the desolate ground, though it made for slow progress out of Hartlande. Every now and then, one of them would try to use their power to clear a path or create a creature to ride, but it was all wild and uncontrolled. Trying to focus on one power caused a backlash of the other, and then everything went crazy. They hadn't tried in a few hours, and Nik was now lost in thought.

Elsa tried to give him his privacy, but it was hard when she could hear everything going on in his mind. *How long have we been gone?* he pondered, obviously not expecting a response from her. *With the snow, the summer at least had to have passed. And why have we changed?* She had no idea herself, but with a quick glance down at the ground, she realized he had a more pressing problem to deal with.

"Nik," Elsa broke the silence, causing him to jump. "You're barefoot in the snow. Aren't your feet cold? You never used to be able to stand it before. You ALWAYS needed shoes." She was genuinely concerned, as she didn't want her husband to lose his feet.

He stopped walking and looked down, then wiggled his toes in the snow. "I actually hadn't noticed," he replied as a smile spread across his face. "It feels like sand at the beach. Is this how it always felt to you?" When she nodded, he knelt down and ran his hand through the snow. "This is just so new. Once we figure out how to control our magic again, we'll have to explore what we can do with it together. Until then..." he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder. "Think fast!" he shouted as he threw a snowball at her; it hit her in the forehead, and she staggered back a step.

Elsa glared at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes as the snow fell off her face. "Oh yeah?" she replied. She knelt and scooped up her own snowball, then called out, "Dodge this!" She launched it at him hard; he tried to dodge, but it hit him in the chest...and threw him several feet. The blast of wind that propelled the snowball passed quickly, and by the time he sat up, Elsa was already beside him. "Oh, Nik, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" She ran her hands over his chest and forehead, checking him for any injuries, a concerned look on her face.

He shook his head and looked at her, smiling and chuckling slightly. "No. But how did you do that? You summoned wind." He took her hand and stood, then felt back through their shared memories, trying to see what she'd done. She felt the memories sliding around, and they both saw it at the same time. "Why didn't we think of that?" he muttered. "Of course the answer is love. It always has been."

He turned toward the flatlands behind them, and summoned magic. Both ice and storm magic responded, but he was able to subdue the ice and snow and just create a thunderstorm. He let it build for a few moments before he dissipated it. As he continued to coerce the magic, he created several strong gusts of wind as well, then finally released a bolt of lightning into the ground. Turning to Elsa, he smiled at his success. "Care to give it a try, _minn elska_?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a smile, as she took a few steps back. She raised her hands and, following the example in their shared memories, she called forth the ice magic. She created a large ice sculpture first, in the form of a giant pine tree. She leashed the magic and ran several yards away, then released the power into the ground and let it build. From that well of power she created a house of solid ice, a beautiful two-story structure. She emerged from it a few minutes later, smiling gleefully. "Fully furnished. Should anyone need a place to stay in this forsaken land, it will be here for them."

As she approached Nik, she noticed the thoughtful look on his face. "What is it, Nik? You haven't been that deep in thought in years," she commented, moving close enough to touch him. She reached out and took his hand in hers, and watched the thoughts cross his face as he pondered something.

He looked into her mismatched eyes that mirrored his own. "We're connected in every other way, and I was able to subdue the ice magic. I was thinking...I wonder if I can actually USE it. If I'm right, you can use the storm magic as well." With that he turned and carefully brought the magic to the surface. He channelled the ice magic, releasing it slowly into a nearby snow bank. The snow shook and rolled for a moment, then a large, four-legged creature made completely of snow leapt from the bank. Its eyes burned grey like storm clouds as it approached them. It was similar to a very large horse, but it had feet and claws like a mountain lion, and spikes of ice for teeth. It was actually a rather fearsome looking animal, and as it approached, Nik pushed Elsa behind him, slightly unsure what the beast would do.

It sniffed them slowly, then backed up a few steps and whined like a dog. It sat back on its haunches and panted like one as well. Nik cautiously moved forward, his hand outstretched. The beast lowered its head obediently and let Nik touch it, and nuzzled its head into his hand. "You're a sweet beastie, aren't you?" Nik asked it. It whined once more and gave him an icy lick with its tongue of snow. He laughed at the unexpected friendliness, and stroked its head again.

Elsa moved beside Nik and likewise stroked the creature's head. "You did it, Nik. You created something alive. Will it let us ride it?" she asked. As if in answer, it turned and squatted down, waiting for them to climb on. As they did, handles of ice formed on its back for them to hang on to. Once they were settled, it rose and pranced around, letting them get a feel for riding it.

Once it settled, Nik looked over his shoulder at Elsa. "Are you ready?" he asked. Seeing her nod and tighten her grip around his waist, he spurred the snow beast gently. "Come on boy, let's go!" It charged forward effortlessly, moving faster than any horse either of them had ever ridden. It also didn't make a sound as it moved over the snow. Glancing back, Nik noticed it barely left a footprint to mar the white ground behind them. Within minutes, they'd reached the mountain pass and were climbing out of Hartlande, leaving the barren territory behind.

As they rode, they both continued to experiment with their control. She created herself a new pair of shoes, some low heels of ice. He went for short black riding boots, sturdy but light. He called some wind to flatten the path ahead, making it easier for the creature to make good time. He created a few snowballs and threw some ice; she let the lightning dance in her palms and swirled the snow around them with wind.

Partway through the pass, the snow beast came to a sudden halt as it sniffed the air. It lowered its head and began to growl as it backed up a few steps, almost as if to flee. Nik and Elsa looked around, searching for any sign of whatever the beast had sensed. *This would be a good place for an ambush, if I were—* Nik started, when a whistle interrupted him.

From their left, an arrow streaked at them. Nik raised his arm and formed a shield of ice. The arrow never reached him, however; Elsa called forth a bolt of lightning and struck it, turning it to splinters. More arrows followed, and she dropped those as well. From their right, more arrows came; Nik focused on those, bringing more lightning and doing the same. "We're traveling peacefully! Who dares attack us?" Nik called loudly.

A shout from in front of them stopped the barrage of arrows. From either side of the road, two men emerged slowly, both wearing light armor, swords strapped to their sides. Nik thought he recognized them from a distance. "Johan? Aksel?" he asked. As they approached, he discovered that wasn't who they were. But he DID know them.

The older one shook his head slowly. "Johan is my father. I'm Adam, the rightful Warden of Stonewell. This is Adrian, Aksel's son." Nik nodded at them, recognizing his nephews. Adam stared hard at Nik and Elsa, doubt and hope both evident on his face. "I want to welcome you, but your resemblance to the former King and Queen is almost too great. Dismount and tame your...beast, so we may talk." He gestured toward their mount, not entirely sure what to make of the snow beast.

Nik quickly jumped off, then helped Elsa down. He turned to the snow beast and held up his hand. "Sit...Asbjorn. That's your name, isn't it?" A happy pant and a lick told him he was right. "Stay here, Asbjorn. They cannot and will not hurt you." Turning back to his nephews, Nik and Elsa stepped up to them and stood still, smiling; the pair were happy to be in the presence of family once more.

Adrian studied them for several minutes, then shook his head in disbelief. "No. This isn't possible. You two are DEAD," he said as he fought to control his emotions. "Father watched you sacrifice yourselves last spring to save the kingdom from Rebeckha. Cousin Alek raised monument stones for you both." His eyes began to fill with tears as he spoke, and he wasn't sure if they were from joy or sadness.

Elsa smiled warmly at her nephews. "For a time, we were. We can't explain how we are back," she answered carefully and truthfully, "but we are. We are also...not the same, as you can see." She gestured to her face and hair, indicating the mismatched eyes and the tips of her hair.

Nik nodded in agreement. "There's more than just the physical changes, but it's too much, and too private, to discuss in the open like this. Where are my brothers?" he asked hurriedly. "We must get to Arendelle. By now Eliza has our son and niece captive, maybe Anna and Kristoff as well. We intend to rescue them and stop her." He hoped to hear that his brothers were still free, though he feared they may not be. Things could not be well in the North, either, if the Warden of Stonewell wasn't at his castle.

Seeing the doubt still lingering on the boys' faces, Nik knew he had to gain their trust quickly. He drew Frostbite and presented it hilt first to the two young men while gripping the blade, a Northern symbol of truth and honesty that few outside their family used anymore. "On my honor, and on the graves of my father and grandfather, I swear to you that we are your lost uncle and aunt. We bring with us no deception, only the desire to protect our family and the realm." He looked deep into their eyes, hoping they could hear the sincerity of his words. "We want to rescue our son."

Adam stared at them for a moment, then held up his hand to refuse the sword, the doubt disappearing rapidly from his features. He had recognized the missing sword the moment it was drawn, and the gesture confirmed what he had been told. "She has our fathers as well. But come. We have a secret hideout nearby. We'll regroup there and plan our attack." The younger men then turned and climbed on their horses, waiting for Nik and Elsa to climb on Asbjorn. Once they were on, they all spurred their mounts and made for the hidden fortress.

As they rode, Adam fell in beside Nik and Elsa. He glanced over, catching their attention. "Oh, and despite everything that's going on, welcome back. Your presence alone will do much for our cause," he said to them both. Then he smiled sadly at his uncle. "And Uncle Nik? For what it's worth, happy birthday."

Nik looked over at his nephew, shocked. "My birthday? It's spring?" When Adam nodded, he thought to Elsa, *I wouldn't have guessed that from Hartlande. We've been gone nearly a year, _minn elska_. We'll have a lot to catch up on.* He looked back to the trail in front of them, a frown on his face.

*Indeed we will,* she answered. Tightening her arms around him, she pressed her cheek into his shoulder. *Im afraid of what all we may learn.* His thoughts let her know he shared those fears.


	12. Whispered Rumors

Her assailants were merciless, never giving her a moment to recover or react. She was barely holding her own with her magic, but she was weakening. Much more of this battle, and she knew she would die. She dodged as he sent a blast of lightning at her, but was caught in the shoulder by a barrage of ice shards that spun her away from him.

She heard someone running at her, but before she could turn, pain lanced through her leg, and she fell to her knees. An ice spike protruded from her thigh, covered in her blood; she cried out in pain and looked at the woman who had launched it at her. Her opponent's blue eyes burned into her, and she flinched away in fear.

The person running was almost on top of her now, and she glanced up just in time to watch the blue blade of the sword swing toward her neck; her head rolled away from her body with a silent scream, lifeless, coal-black eyes staring into nothingness as her now dead body collapsed to the floor, her crimson blood pooling around it.

-

Eliza woke from her dream with a scream, and sat up in her bed shaking. It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream that warned her of future events, but she had NEVER had one like this. Her dreams had never been so vivid; it was also the first that showed her death. It shook her to her core, especially given who killed her in the dream.

It wasn't possible. There was no possible way for them to kill her. She KNEW the dead couldn't kill. Their ghosts could drive someone to take their own life, but they themselves couldn't kill. All her books claimed it took a physical presence to kill, something the dead, and this particular dead couple, simply didn't have. She felt the sweat trickle down her back, and she shivered again.

She rose from her bed and moved to the window, throwing it wide open. The warm air of her room mixed with the cool breeze from the fjord, and she let the smells bring her more fully awake. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the birds, the guards training, and the dull rumble of the city.

She told herself her dream couldn't come to pass. They were dead. The old King and Queen gave their lives to defeat her sister, so there was no way they could kill her. But that was exactly what her dream had portrayed. In her dream, Nikolaus and Elsa combined their strength to end her life, and it made her afraid, very afraid.

It couldn't have been them. It had to have been someone else. Another pair of people who simply looked like them. And happened to have the same powers. Maybe she needed to start a manhunt for anyone who looked like them. Or even Nikolaus and Elsa themselves.

"NO!" she screamed as she slammed the window shut hard enough to rattle the panes. "They're DEAD! No one can return from the dead! The dead CANNOT rise and kill!" she said aloud to herself as she paced. It was as much to reassure herself as it was a statement of fact. "I'm a sorceress of the dark arts. If there were a way to raise the dead, I would know it! Necromancy has never been successfully attempted, and even then it needs a body!" After a few moments of pacing, she stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes focused sharply as a thought came to her. "Anna. What secrets has she hidden from me? What more does she know of her sister's powers? And just how strong are those trolls of his?" She dressed quickly and raced to Anna's room, and barged in on her and Kristoff without knocking.

"You two!" she yelled at them as the door flew open and crashed into the wall. "What are you hiding from me? And don't try to lie. I still hold your daughter and nephew. I WILL kill them if I must!" Her anger rolled off of her, causing her magic to release in small bursts; lamps blew over, and some papers and books on the desk fluttered away.

"We have nothing to hide, Eliza," Anna replied slowly as she cautiously rose and turned to face the younger woman. "I don't understand what you mean. You have us under constant surveillance; what could we possibly do or hide from you?" Kristoff hovered closer to Anna, ready to shield her from harm if necessary.

Eliza turned her rage on Kristoff instead when she realized Anna would never budge even if she DID know something. "How strong in magic are the trolls?" she demanded. "I know they have great healing powers. Could they bring someone back from the dead? Would they, if they could? Could they prevent someone from dying who should have?" She moved close to Kristoff, grabbed his shirt, and slammed her fists into his chest. "Answer me! Or I will kill your wife!" She released him with one hand and aimed a fireball at Anna in emphasis, letting it flicker in her palm.

Kristoff shook his head slowly, his eyes wide in shock and fear. "I honestly don't know how powerful they are. I also don't know if they could bring someone back. I do know that your SISTER attacked them, looking for something, and they've become much less friendly. If they don't know you, they'll drive you away or kill you." It was an honest answer, and aside from a few chance encounters with Bulda he hadn't seen his troll family in some time.

Eliza's eyes burned with rage, but she called back the fireball and released him with a shove. "You are completely useless to me. Both of you are. I should end you all now," she said as she turned away, fuming. "You're lucky I still need the lot of you." She slowly stalked toward the door; her temper still flared, but her magic was back under control.

Anna spoke hesitantly as Eliza neared the door. "Your Majesty, if I might ask, what's brought on this rage?" she asked carefully, trying to avoid another outburst. Hopefully she could coerce the sorceress into revealing some useful information.

Eliza turned and glared at the older woman. Before she could stop herself, the words left her mouth. "I have the gift of foreshadow, through dreams. I had one last night that showed my death...at the hands of your sister and her husband. But it isn't possible. They're DEAD!" she finished with a scream. Then she turned and stomped out of the room, slamming and locking the door in her wake.

She stormed down the hallway and to her study and slumped down in the overstuffed chair. She had to figure this out. She had to prevent her own death, no matter what it cost her. Calling her oldest spell book to her, she opened it and began to search; she also had to find out if it was possible to return from or be brought back from the dead when your body had been completely destroyed.

-

Anna and Kristoff stared at the closed door for a while, then at one another. Finally, Anna slumped into a chair, her mind reeling. "Do you think it's possible?" she asked Kristoff hopefully as she tucked in a few loose strands of her hair. "Could they really have returned? And if they did, could they stand against her?"

Kristoff ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "Any more, I believe that anything's possible. And if anyone could defeat her, it'd be the two of them." He moved to the desk and grabbed a quill and a scrap of paper. "But the kids and our family need to know." With that, he penned a quick note and stuffed it in an envelope for Gerda, one of the few people still free to wander the castle, to take to the dungeon. They'd been sending these notes to them for months; he hoped this time wouldn't be the time they were caught.

-

"You all enjoy this meal now," Gerda told the two captive royals with a wink as she pushed the tray through the slot by the floor, then moved to their uncles' cell to feed them. "It's been made extra special today. It should warm your hearts right up!" She smiled almost knowingly at the four of them, then turned and left, making her way out of the dungeons.

Klara took the food tray and set it on the small table, then saw the slip of paper under her plate. Glancing around to make sure no one else saw, she pulled it free and read it quickly. Shock and hope were the first two emotions she felt. She read it again, and a smile came to her lips. 'So that's what the old woman meant.'

She moved over to Alek and shook him awake. "Hey sleepyhead, breakfast is here." she told him. Anymore, food was about all he would respond to, his depression was so deep. "And another message from my parents." She couldn't hide her smile as she forced him awake.

He shrugged as he came to. "What is it this time? More of the same? People dying? More fighting?" he asked, not noticing the smile on his cousin's face. The notes had yet to give any kind of hope, other than that Johan and Aksel's sons had still not been captured. They were still causing Eliza many headaches. "When one shows up that gives us some real hope—"

"This one does," she interrupted him, her face much more serious now. This also got their uncles' attention, and the two men moved to the bars between the cells, listening intently. "Rumor has it...well, what was your birthday wish?" Klara asked her cousin impatiently; she had a feeling she already knew. Their uncles looked down at Alek expectantly.

Alek shook his head. "It was stupid. No way it would, or could, ever come true. But I wished that Mama and Papa could return and save the kingdom from her. But they're dead," he lowered his head with a pause, then continued, "because of me. If I hadn't gone on that expedition, I would've never been captured, they never would have gone to Hartlande, and they would still be King and Queen."

Klara knelt and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard and forcing him to meet her eyes. "Never think that again, Alek. Your parents saved the entire kingdom. And I'm sure they would do it again." She handed him the slip of paper, pressing it into his palm. "If this is true, they just might."

Alek took the paper and stared blankly at it for a moment, then slowly opened it. After he read it, he looked up with wide, disbelieving eyes, then read it again. "Not possible. The dead cannot be resurrected," he whispered. "It has to be a fake. It HAS to be." His emotions warred inside him; he wanted the note to be true, but every bit of knowledge he had said it couldn't be.

Johan spoke up. "Alek, I don't have magic, but I've been around it long enough to know it isn't always predictable. If that note says what I think it does...well, remember that we never found any sign of them," he began. His voice was lighter than it had been in months. "No bodies, not even Frostbite. Perhaps they weren't dead. Maybe they were just...gone, to another time or place."

Silence once again took over in the cells. Each of them clung to a new thread of hope that this message was true. So long as it was, they all stood a chance; this thread was much bigger, and much stronger, than the other hopes they had clung to. Alek glanced down one last time at the note in his hands before he had Klara incinerate it, and committed the words to memory:

_'Unconfirmed: Nik and Elsa may be alive. The 'Queen' is afraid, though.'_

-

Eliza paced in her room deep into the next night. Her search had been fruitless; none of her books claimed the dead could arise. There were many references to near-death experiences, and even a few about restarting recently stopped hearts. Necromancy was discussed in them, but that required a body of some sort, and even then was only rumored to have ever worked; no confirmed successes were ever recorded, and the old King and Queen's bodies had never been found. There was not a word about bringing back someone without a body. So perhaps they had never died, but rather hidden themselves away. But that didn't make sense either; surely they would have surfaced long ago if they'd survived. They wouldn't have left their son in prison for this long. And from the description Alek had given her, there was no way anyone could have survived the destruction in Hartlande.

She had other problems stemming from this issue, though. The armies of Arendelle and the North would never stand against their former King and Queen, no matter what spell she put them under. If those two were alive, simply walking onto a battlefield would cause the armies to turn against her. No, she needed someone who would listen to her. Someone strong, someone obedient. She needed the orcs from the south.

She immediately sat down and penned a letter to the orc king, promising him almost anything he wanted but her kingdom should he help her. They wouldn't arrive for at least two weeks, if they accepted at all. But it was the only way she could even begin to ensure her own survival. 'I might even have to purge this land of people,' she thought to herself. Her father was willing to rule an empty land; she could too.


	13. Answering the Call

Nik and Elsa sat in a meeting room in Adam and Adrian's secret mountain fortress. It was actually a series of caves, some of which had been carved larger over the years by ice traders and smugglers alike as both emergency shelters and longer-term bases. Over the last five weeks, they'd been informed of just how bad things had become in the kingdom since the sorceress imprisoned their family. Eliza had instituted military rule and stripped citizens of most of their rights. People were starving, and she punished all for whatever reason she chose.

The boys had sent riders out throughout the kingdom to let the lords of all the territories loyal to them know a weapon against the evil sorceress had been found. They purposely left out one small detail: the weapon was two living people. Throughout the North, support for using this new weapon was strong; some had even returned messages encouraging the cousins to use it at once. In the southern territories, however, riders weren't coming back. A month had passed before one finally did. When he arrived, he was battered, bruised, and shaken to the core.

"Orcs," he'd told them as they gathered around a table in the war room for the man's debriefing. "She's brought in orcs from the mainland. They're all over the southern territories, and Arendelle itself is overrun with them." He had told them little more before he broke down mentally and had to be escorted from the room, sedated.

Nik looked to Elsa, who was deep in thought. "An army won't stand up well against orcs, especially one as small as what we can muster right now. We cannot send our forces against them. It would be a suicide mission, with little chance of success," he told her. "This is going to fall to us, and only us." His voice was soft, and he was asking for her opinion. She'd already given her life by his side for the kingdom once, he would never ask her to do it again; it didn't escape his notice that ice was coating the floor around her feet.

She nodded slowly. "Spring is here, and the passes are mostly clear, so we can travel quickly. And I think I have a plan that she'll never see coming." Elsa looked deep into Nik's mismatched eyes. "Another Great Freeze. But this time, much colder and harder, since it'll be both of us. No one would expect the fjord to freeze solid again; even our oldest enemies believe it would never happen again."

Nik took her hand and squeezed it. "You're sure about this, aren't you?" he asked quietly. When she nodded, he continued. "Then I'm in. It won't be the first time I've had to do something vicious like this to stop the suffering of the people." He paused, and Elsa saw his memories of Damond flash between them. "I feel sorry for the citizens of Arendelle, but to stop her, it must be done." He turned to his nephews, refusing to release her hand; he'd felt her anxiety fade when he took her hand, and hoped the ice would recede. He hoped his own fears would fade quickly as well. "Adam, Adrian, we'll need your assistance. We need to get to Arendelle without being noticed. Do you think you can give us the diversion we need?"

Adrian answered, standing tall and proud. "Our fathers trained us well, Uncle Nik. We'll have those orcs chasing their tails." He looked to his cousin, and his next words were not a question. "We'll split up, with half our forces to the east, half to the west. Guerrilla tactics will serve best, I think. They won't know how many of us there are, or where we will strike next." Adam simply nodded; it was clear which of them was the battle commander.

"A sound plan," Nik nodded in approval. *And one straight out of Aksel's play book,* he thought to Elsa. *He is definitely his father's son.*

*Indeed,* she thought in return, her inner strength resurfacing and rehardening her resolve. *I only hope we can free their fathers so the tales can be told.* Nik nodded in silent agreement. To the others, she said aloud, "Then tomorrow we make for the south. Nik and I will ride separately from the rest of you." She and Nik rose and nodded to the group. "Ride hard, and fight well. When the snow falls, pull back to safety. We'll see you all when this is done."

The cousins looked at one another and nodded, then turned back to their aunt. Adrian spoke. "I know it isn't exactly the best circumstances, Aunt Elsa, but we wanted to wish you happy birthday. Hopefully we can celebrate that along with the freeing of the kingdom soon." They all smiled weakly at one another; with nods and wishes for luck, they all retired to their rooms to prepare.

-

Nik closed the door to their room, then grabbed Elsa by the waist and pulled her close, startling a small squeak from her. "My dearest Elsa," he whispered in her ear as he held her. "I don't know where I'd be without you." His arms squeezed her, and he shuddered slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She hugged him back, then leaned back to look at his face, her hand finding its way to his chin and making him look her in the eye. "What is it, dear?" she asked him, concerned. "We have a plan. She'll never see us coming. We have the upper hand," she reminded him. "What could go wrong?"

He looked deep into her eyes that mirrored his own; he knew he had to admit to his own inner turmoil now, or it could cripple him in the heat of battle later. "She still has our family. If she were to use them, SHE could gain the upper hand. I couldn't stand to lose any of them. Or you," he added as his gaze fell. "We're walking a dangerous road on borrowed time. Whatever force brought us back here, could also take us away again, I fear."

Elsa felt his muscles quiver; these thoughts were consuming him, their mental link made that plain. She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her again. "No, Nik. The force that brought us here is the same force that took us away from Hartlande when we destroyed it." Her hands moved to his biceps, and she shook him gently. "Love, Nik. So long as we have love, nothing can stop us." She kissed him lightly, then smiled. "Besides, I think I know why we're back."

He looked at her quizzically. "And why is that, _minn elska_?" When she simply looked at him, he turned inside and sifted through their shared memories. She offered up the dream she'd had the previous night. In it, he heard Alek's voice, making a birthday wish. The wish was that they would return to save the kingdom.

When he turned back outward and looked into her eyes again, he saw the tears forming there. He felt his own slide down his cheeks. "His love brought us back," he whispered. "Of course. He wished for us to return from the dead, and it happened. The true love of a child for their parents."

He pulled Elsa close and kissed her passionately. She pulled him down into the bed, clinging to him and pressing herself against him. They spent the rest of the night entwined, neither allowing the other to sleep for a time as they expressed their own love physically, over and over.

-

They rode out the next morning. The two cousins wished one another well, then took their respective parties south by east and west. Nik and Elsa sat astride Asbjorn, watching as the two groups departed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her signal that she was ready. He nudged Asbjorn, and the snow beast surged forward. They had one stop to make before they reached Arendelle; the residents of the Valley of the Living Rock might have a few answers, and they needed to be warned of the coming winter storm.

No, he corrected himself. This wouldn't be just a winter storm. This would be much colder, much stronger. This would be an arctic storm, and anything caught unprepared would likely not survive.

-

The three of them arrived in the Valley that afternoon. They made sure to approach slowly, as Nik and elsa remembered how they'd been greeted the last time. This time, however, there were only boulders to the naked eye. Asbjorn stopped and sniffed, then laid down and huffed. This was all new to him, but he could sense the magic in this place, since he was made of it himself.

Nik and Elsa dismounted and moved to the middle of the ruins. From the corner of their eyes, they saw movement. Together they turned toward the motion. "Bulda," Nik called. "If that's you, please come out. We come with a warning for the entire kingdom."

Bulda rolled out and stood in front of them. The expression on her face was one of awe. "I'd heard that you two had returned. I'm glad to see that it's true." She smiled and continued before either could speak. "You will have to forgive the others. After Rebeckha, we learned to hide ourselves better. With orcs running loose, they prefer to stay hidden at all times. They will not show themselves." As she spoke, the two of them knelt, bringing themselves closer to her level.

Nik nodded in understanding. "Probably a wise precaution. We come with a warning. We're headed for Arendelle. Another Great Freeze is coming, much worse than the last. We're certain it will allow us to destroy the sorceress who holds the realm under her boot," he explained.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "This freeze will make my last one seem mild, and you recall how harsh it was," she added. "We intend to make it too cold for the orcs to function, and if possible Eliza as well. It...may affect the Valley, too."

"If it does, we'll manage," Bulda answered with a smile. Then she looked at the two of them carefully. "For a pair who don't like fighting, you are very willing to step up for the kingdom. Alek was wise to make his wish when he did." Seeing the shocked look on their faces, she continued quickly, "We trolls often hear the wishes of others. When your son made his wish, we hoped it would come true. Nik, Elsa, the two of you didn't actually die. The magic you unleashed that day shielded you from the destruction you caused, and the power of love sealed you away from it. Unfortunately, it also sealed you away from this world.

"You were essentially in a purgatory-type state, that's the best way to describe it. You couldn't bring yourselves back, but when your son, in the darkness of his cell and the depths of his desperation, wished for those he loved most to return and save the realm, the doorway opened and delivered you back to this world," she explained, hoping they would understand.

Nik and Elsa exchanged a glance, and telepathically asked each other who would give the next question. It fell to Elsa. "Bulda, why did we change when we returned? Why do we share memories and thoughts, our powers, everything? I'll admit that I love knowing what Nik is thinking, but it sometimes makes it difficult to concentrate," she finished, hoping the troll might have some form of answer.

Bulda thought for a moment before answering. "I don't have a good answer for you, Elsa. I'm not as wise as Granpabbie was. The best guess I have is that, when the magic backlashed and destroyed the Kradle, you two were pressed against one another. The magic couldn't tell one from another. When you returned, it assumed you were one being and left your powers and minds connected. The physical changes are simply the outward effects of that connection."

Nik and Elsa looked at one another, rocked to their core from all they had learned; they may not have actually died. Elsa asked Bulda one more question; her confidence of last night was lessened greatly. "Bulda...what happens to us when we finish this task? Will we leave this world again, or will we get to stay?" Nik took her hand, a silent gesture that he still shared her worry.

Bulda was silent for a moment, then answered. "Again, I don't have an answer for you. I sincerely wish I did. All I can say is this: act out of love, and make every moment count." With that, she turned and left them, a clear indication the conversation was over.

The two of them rose and strode slowly back to Asbjorn hand in hand. *What do you think that meant?* Elsa thought to him. Uncertainty rolled through her thoughts, and her footprints filled with ice as she walked.

*I'm not sure,* he thought back, his own uncertainty causing a quiet rumble of thunder. *But I do know that I will always love you and our son, so controlling our powers should be the least of our worries.* He squeezed her hand, then helped her up onto Asbjorn. He joined her, and felt her wrap her arms around him again. "Ready boy?" he asked the snow beast. It shook its head, and Nik had an image of them running through the woods. 'Apparently Asbjorn can communicate this way too,' he thought to himself. He smiled, and projected an image of Arendelle castle from across the fjord. "Take us to this view, boy."

Asbjorn took off quickly, bounding lightly over the ground, barely leaving a footprint. *It won't be long now,* Nik thought to Elsa. *We will see our family soon.*

*I know,* came her return thought. *No matter what happens, I will NOT leave your side. I am with you so long as my heart beats.* He smiled and leaned back into her, his thoughts telling her he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra bedroom material! 'Well, This is New,' chapter 8 of Rushed Wedding, accompanies this chapter. Happy reading!


	14. Arendelle on Ice

Eliza stared out over the fjord. She was NOT satisfied. Those annoying boys, her husband's cousins, were out there, repeatedly attacking her orcs and then retreating. What was more, they seemed to have drastically grown their numbers, as the attacks were coming from the east and west simultaneously. Every day her forces grew smaller as orcs fell, yet their troops rarely fell or were captured. At every turn they were gaining ground.

She'd called most of the orcs back to the city to defend her. She'd had the dream repeatedly, and now knew someone would be coming to try and kill her. The orcs were the only thing keeping her alive according to the dream, though only just; a small change could bring her doom. She had also seen that if they split up, she might be able to defeat them. In her most recent dream, she'd seen the man in her dream fall when she faced him alone. That alone gave her some hope.

She'd spelled the entire castle, so she would know the instant anyone with magic entered, disguised or not. So far, no one had been found, and the rumors of her husband's parents returning had not been proven true. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking by some depressed citizens. She would have to make sure an example was made.

As she turned to pace across her room, her mind travelled back to several days ago, when she tried to make a proposal to Aleksander in exchange for his freedom; he was too honorable for his own good, though. She thought back to that discussion, and realized she should've known how it would go.

-

Alek was escorted to Eliza's room late that particular evening. The guards escorted him in, then left, locking the doors behind them. He stepped forward, seeing her silhouette in the dim light coming in the window. She moved forward into the fire light, having stood where she was intentionally; she wore a sheer gown and nothing else.

She could feel his eyes on her, and so moved to him. "Alek, my husband. We never did get to consummate our union. I'm giving you your chance now," she smiled at him, pressing herself against him in hopes that he would take the bait. She'd begun casting a compulsion spell the moment he entered her chambers.

Instead, he turned and silently walked away from her. She followed him, running her hands along his back and up to his shoulders when he stopped. "Sweetheart," she began, a seductive edge to her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed her away. "Don't touch me," he snarled as he spun to face her. "Don't ever touch me. If I'd been smarter, I would have thrown you out the first night I met you." Without so much as another glare, he turned and stalked away from her to stand by the door.

She once again moved to him. "But my love, the kingdom needs an heir. Won't you give me one?" she asked him, trying to sound like a lovesick girl. "You know I love you." She was pouring power into a compulsion spell now; it should've been having an effect.

He spun and struck her across the face with his shackled hands; the chains rattled as they, too, left red marks on her cheek. Eliza cried out in pain and brought her hands up, shielding her face from any more blows. "Don't EVEN talk to me about love!" Alek shouted at her. "You NEVER loved me, just the chance to rule! I doubt you even know what love is! You sure as HELL aren't capable of it!" He paused here, and took a breath to calm himself. "You won't get what you want from me, you witch. Send me back to my cell. At least there I can be with people who DO love me." His eyes raged as he stared down at her, his stomach threatening to empty its contents on her; the very sight of her was making him sick.

She frowned as she stood straight again, her cheek throbbing in pain. Her spell should've had him drooling all over her by now. Why was he still resisting? "But I do love you, Alek. I really do!" To herself, she wondered, 'Has he regained some of his powers despite the ring?'

He turned and stood facing the door silently, waiting to be dismissed. After a moment, he spoke. "I will not touch you again, Eliza. And you can stop with the compulsion spell. I can feel you trying to work one. Do you even know how this ring works? This ring not only blocks my power, but keeps other spells from working on me as well." He never turned to face her, but she could hear the smile in his voice. "You didn't think of that, did you? You'll NEVER get what you want from me. This isn't your kingdom; you don't even belong in it."

Those words exploded her temper. She released her magic with an anguished scream, her projectiles slamming him into the doors hard enough to crack them. He slumped to the floor, bloodied but smiling, and a laugh escaped his lips. "Guards! Come get him!" she shouted. "Get him out of my sight!" she yelled as they entered and drug Alek from the room while she covered herself with a blanket.

She could still hear him laughing as he was dragged down the hall when the doors slammed shut again.

-

The King and his cousin were still locked in the spelled cell next to his uncles. They could rot down there for all she cared; they were no threat. And there was not another threat that could touch her here, surrounded by her orcs. Of that, she was becoming sure. Her dreams kept showing her succeeding, though just barely.

A rumble outside her window caught her attention. It sounded like thunder, though the sky had been clear a moment ago. A loud howling sound made her curious, and she stepped over to the window. When she threw back the curtain and looked out, the sight before her made her gasp and take a step back. Storm clouds had descended on the city, and the winds were ripping at the flags. Ice was forming over the fjord, and lightning flashed all around the castle.

Her blood ran cold. She moved to the fireplace and threw more wood on the fire. Whatever was happening outside, she knew she would need a warm place to retreat to. She suddenly wasn't so sure of her own safety; this was one of those events that might alter her dreams drastically.

-

Nik and Elsa stood on the edge of the fjord, looking across at the city. *Are you ready?* she asked him, entwining her fingers with his, never taking her eyes off their destination.

*As ready as I'm going to be,* he replied. *I'll admit to being a bit nervous. I've never walked on ice I just made before.*

She laughed out loud, then spoke. "It's actually not bad. It gave me a bit of a power trip the first time I did it. Then I realized what I'd done, and felt pretty bad. Just imagine the surface hard, and it will freeze beneath your feet."

He nodded, then looked over at her. "Shall we then?" When she nodded, they both released a small amount of their shared power of ice through the soles of their shoes, freezing the land they stood on and part of the water in front of them. They stepped out onto that ice, and then unleashed their power, freezing the water below them solid. Then they began to run, straight for the castle and the door that led into the courtyard. As they ran, they looked to either side and watched as the fjord began to freeze solid, trapping everything in it.

About halfway across, they began to call on their shared storm magic, summoning a powerful winter thunderstorm. The temperature dropped rapidly, and snow began to fall, building quickly. As they released more and more of their combined strength, the storm took off, growing rapidly and covering most of the valley and fjord. Given a few hours, it would cover the entire territory and more.

When they reached the entry door, they found it locked. Feeling with her magic, Elsa warned Nik, "It's spelled, both against us and to warn her." She looked up to him, concern clear on her face. "How do we get in?"

Nik thought for a moment, then was hit with an inspiration. He sifted through their shared memories again, until he found the one he was looking for and pushed it to her mind.

She saw, from her own point of view, herself jerking on her brittle handcuffs as a storm raged outside. The cuffs gave way, and she turned just as the outside wall exploded and collapsed, giving her an escape from Hans. When the memory faded, she smiled up at Nik and nodded. They moved along the wall that bordered the dungeons until they felt an especially strong source of magic. When they found it, they both pumped ice and storm magic into the growing storm, watching the ice build on this section of wall.

-

The wind blew the doors to the stables open, and the snow rushed in with it. The stable hands leapt up and rushed toward the door, fighting against the wind in an attempt to reach it. "C'mon, we have to get that closed before the horses freeze!" one of them shouted above the roar of the wind.

In a stall near the door, one four-legged animal rose, his eyes bright as he caught a familiar scent on the winds. He bellowed loudly, his antlers swaying as he kicked at the door to his stall. The door quickly broke away from its hinges and landed with a crash, knocking the stable hands off their feet.

The stable hands shoved at the wreckage on top of them, glancing around. Noting the now freed animal, one of them shouted. "Hey, calm down there big fella, we'll get that shut in a minute if—" he began, though he was quickly silenced by a hoof striking him in the forehead. The other man looked on with shock and fear, trying to hide in the debris around him.

With a triumphant bray, Sven turned and charged out of the stables, across the courtyard, and into the castle, knocking aside anyone and anything in his path. He knew what, and more importantly, WHO, was coming. His master and best friend would need his help.

-

Klara could hear the storm raging outside, and could feel the temperatures of the dungeons drop dramatically. She moved away from the wall when ice began to form on it, shaking Alek awake and pulling him with her. She shouted to her uncles, "Uncle Johan, Uncle Aksel, move away from the walls!"

Just as they moved, giant ice spikes began to form on the walls. The wall that the cell bars were attached to froze first, and began to crack and groan, ice tearing the mortar apart. Suddenly the wall collapsed inward, stone and dust filling the air. The bars between the cells bent and gave out under the force of the collapse.

Through the dust, two figures could be seen moving into the large hole in the wall. One was male, the other decidedly female. When they finally entered the light, Klara gasped, and the men simply stood in shock, their minds stubbornly refusing to process what, or rather who, their eyes were seeing.

"Hello, everyone," Elsa said as she spread her arms toward her son. "Who wants to build a snowman?"

Alek ran to his mother, wrapping his arms around her, tears immediately forming in his eyes. She hugged him in return, and Nik wrapped his arms around both of them. They stood like that for a moment before they heard shouts approaching in the hall. "We have to go," Elsa whispered to them all as the three of them untangled themselves.

"We need weapons," Johan stated matter-of-factly. "We would be useless without them." He looked to Nik, knowing his brother would understand, and noticed the physical changes in him. That would be a question for later.

"I can take care of that," Klara said as she turned her magic on the bars, the spells having broken when the outer wall collapsed. An intense blast of heat melted them almost immediately.

She was about to move through when Nik jerked her out of the way of a flying arrow and brought his arm up instinctively. "Ouch," he muttered when he felt the arrow hit with a thunk. When he lowered his arm, he felt the cold along his skin. The arrow was simply frozen by the tip to his arm, but he was unhurt.

Yanking the arrow out, he drew Frostbite and slid through the bars quickly, engaging the orc directly in front of him. A few clashes of steel, a quick parry of a hard swing, and Nik returned a thrust that cut the orc down. The one who fired the arrow turned to run, so Nik sent a two-fold blast of magic at him: a spike of ice pinned him to the wall, and the lightning bolt burned his life away. Gathering the weapons, he moved back and handed them to his brothers.

"Shall we?" He gestured toward the open wall. "We have a hideout across the fjord." A gasp and a cough from behind him made him turn as his brothers moved into the storm.

Elsa moved around him, smiling as she locked eyes with her sister. "Can we come too?" Anna asked, Kristoff and Sven standing beside her, all of them bundled up to go outside. "We saw the storm move in, and Sven broke us out of our room. If we stay, she won't let us live."

Elsa took her sister's hand and pulled. "You NEVER have to ask that question, Anna," she said as she yanked her toward the hole in the wall. "C'mon, we've got a lot of catching up to do." The two of them ran out the wall, followed closely by Klara, Alek, Kristoff, and Sven.

As Nik turned to follow, he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He threw up a wall of wind quickly, catching the fireblast Eliza sent at him in her rage. Smiling and pointing Frostbite at her, he yelled, "We'll be back for you! Count your days, sorceress. They are numbered!" With that, he slid out the hole, creating a trap of lightning and filling the hole with solid ice to keep her from following them. He ran quickly, easily catching the others before they reached the far side of the fjord. Asbjorn waited for them and squatted, accepting Sven with a huff, then let Alek and Klara ride on him as they made their way back to the hidden hideout.

-

Eliza stood still and stared dumbly at the ice-filled hole in the wall. She shook visibly; not only were the two of them back, but they had more power than they did before. She turned and ran to her room, locked herself inside, and stared at the fire, trembling as she tried to force her mind to work again.

This shouldn't be possible. She knew her history; what had taken days for Elsa to accomplish years ago had taken the pair of them minutes today. The temperature was still falling outside, and there was already a foot of snow. Eliza added more wood to her fire, feeling the heat radiating from it. She had to make sure she didn't freeze to death while she figured out how to save herself.


	15. The Kingdom Needs Retaking

They all huddled around the fire in the secret hideout. Elsa and Nik had worked together on this one, camouflaging it well amongst the trees. Most of it was actually a cave, but the outer wall they had made from ice and snow. The external ice almost looked as if it weren't there, and if a person missed the single sign it was there, it could never be found.

"Well, Elsa, I'm sure glad it didn't happen this fast last time," Anna commented with a smile to her sister, then shivered. "It took days for it to get this cold during the last Freeze." Memories of those times shot through her mind, but she was determined not to let them affect her. After all, those events were what brought her and her sister back together after years of separation.

Elsa shrugged and smiled in return. "What can I say? Nik and I have more power now than we ever did before. We just had to let it go." She looked at her husband with a smile, then frowned when she saw him looking at his arm that had taken an arrow. He had his sleeve rolled up to his elbow, and was massaging his forearm. "Are you alright, love? You haven't left that alone since we got here. Let me see your arm." She was getting worried; if it was bothering him, the arrow may have been poisoned, and she knew she couldn't stand losing him again.

Nik turned to her, a smile lighting his face, and held out his bare arm. "There's no mark! Not even a dimple! Elsa, I took an arrow to my ARM and I'm not hurt! It's just amazing!" he beamed. "These ice powers we share are just incredible! I could never have done something like that before. I mean, I would've done it to save Klara, but I'd have been seriously hurt!" He sounded like a child playing with a new toy, and despite the dangers they faced, it made her smile once more.

He turned toward Alek to speak to him, and Elsa saw the gash in his shirt near the shoulder of his left arm. An orc's blade had apparently caught him. She gasped, then noticed there was little blood. "Nik...a gash in your shirt like that should have severed your arm. You should still be bleeding!" Her breath caught as she looked at his shoulder, wondering why he wasn't bleeding out.

"I know," he said calmly, feeling her worry and concern through their linked minds. He turned back toward her and smiled slightly. "But I'm not. I barely even felt a blade touch me. I didn't notice the tear until we were almost here. Look," he said as he tore the sleeve open further. "I barely even have a scar. The blade must have just grazed me. I'm not sure how it sliced my shirt so bad."

She grabbed his bicep and leaned in close, looking at the mark carefully, running her finger along the light pink line. "There's barely a raised mark. It must have been incredibly light. Perhaps the magic protected you just as it did against the arrow?" she wondered aloud. She hadn't thought much of it in the excitement, but she'd felt something brush against her arm in the dungeons as well, in a similar spot. She had no mark on her, however.

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility," he agreed. "But what I do know is that we must stop Eliza. She won't come out in this storm, and her orcs probably won't either. Which means we must go back." He looked around the fire at the group as he finished, unsure what any of them might say.

Klara answered first. "I'll go with you, Uncle Nik. I'll leave Eliza to you two, but I'll keep the orcs off your backs for as long as you need." She flicked her fingers, lighting and extinguishing flames in her palms. "Hopefully there's enough snow to keep the castle from burning down if I get carried away."

"I'll go too," Alek replied. When his mother began to protest, he interrupted her, saying, "I may not have powers anymore, but I'm not bad with a sword, either." Turning to Klara, he added, "And it's our castle. If it has to burn down to stop her, so be it. It will be worth the sacrifice. We can always rebuild." He met his cousin's eyes, his sincerity written in his features. She nodded when she met his stare.

Aksel and Johan looked at one another, then to Nik and Elsa. "There will never be a doubt where we stand, my brother," Johan said. "I witnessed what I thought was your death, and I failed to protect Alek. I will give my life before either happens again." For a moment he considered kneeling, then remembered his oldest brother was no longer a King.

Aksel nodded in agreement, then briefly changed the subject. "Nik, what of our sons? Have you seen them? Where are they? Are they still alive?" he asked, concern for Adrian clear on his face.

Nik nodded. "When last we saw them, they were leading their forces east and west of here, and using guerrilla attacks to wear down the orcs and keep them distracted. Now that our storm has been unleashed, they should have pulled back to shelter. That was our plan, since the orcs have a difficult time dealing with winter. With cold like this, any creature not made of snow will have a difficult time," he explained. He then turned to Alek, another matter weighing on his mind. "Son, it's not my place to ask, but why do you still wear that ring? As far as I'm concerned, your marriage was voided even before she imprisoned you."

Alek looked at the ring, then closed his eyes and frowned. "I can't take it off. Eliza spelled it, and it blocks my powers. If I try to remove it, it lashes out with magic. Quite spectacularly, too. It knocked Klara and I across our cell." He smiled and looked up at his parents. "It backfired on her somewhat though. She can't control me. Eliza tried to use compulsion spells on me, but the ring blocked them. She wasn't too thrilled when I pointed that out to her." He chuckled softly as he thought back to her reaction to that fact.

Elsa's mismatched eyes raged despite her son's laughter. "She tried to control you? Another mistake on her part. I will watch that sorceress die," she cursed. "As I told her sister, no one messes with my family. Yes, we got your message, Klara" she said quickly when she noticed her niece's amazed look. "We know all about her family history. Thank you for that, by the way. I'm glad someone looked into her; I just wish we'd done it sooner." Nods around the fire said everyone else agreed.

Nik motioned to Alek. "Son, come over here with me," he said as he rose, moving over to a lantern hung from the wall; Alek followed quickly. He lifted his son's hand to the light, examining the ring closely, but taking care not to touch it. It looked like a simple gold band, but it surged with power when he waved his own hand over it. He frowned as he studied it, but kept his thoughts private. Or rather, as private as he could.

Elsa slid beside them, concern on her face. She could sense Nik's thoughts, though she didn't want to pry; they were both still getting used to their connection, and she still wanted them each to have their privacy. "What is it, Nik? Can we get it off without hurting him?" She didn't care about whether he had his earth magic, but she wanted him free of this ring and the sham of a marriage it signified.

Nik nodded slowly. "I think so. Remember when you broke Hans' ring?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued aloud, so Alek would understand. "This ring is similar. I believe she only added the spell to keep it from being removed; its inhibiting powers are part of the metal itself. I'm betting enough ice magic would shatter it, too. If not, extreme cold plus a blast of lightning might do it."

Alek pulled his hand away, his eyes wide. "Lightning? Directed at my HAND? What if you miss? I could lose my hand!" He began breathing hard, suddenly very afraid of what his parents had planned.

Elsa put her hand on Alek's arm. "There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart. We wouldn't suggest it if we didn't think it would work. Besides, at this range we won't be able to miss the ring." She paused as she reviewed what Nik was going over in his mind. *You ARE sure, right?* she sent to him.

Nik was silent for a moment. *Yes. If it doesn't break from the cold, it will be unable to fight another magic. It WILL come off, one way or another.* Then he looked to his son. "I won't try if you tell me no," he said slowly, trying to reassure him.

Alek hesitated, then nodded and held out his hand. "Try it. I'll admit to being scared, but I want this ring off." He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was coming.

Nik reached for Alek's outstretched hand, but Elsa stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "Let me try," she pleaded. *Just leave your thoughts open, so I can look if I need to.*

*My thoughts are always open to you, Elsa,* Nik replied, stepping aside so Elsa could focus on the ring. He stood by his son, an arm around his shoulders to steady his trembling, watching as she took Alek's hand and began to call in the magic.

As Elsa began to use her magic to cool the ring, Alek could feel the pressure in his mind ease. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the ring and saw it try to shrink to his finger, then watched as it began to frost and chip. When ice began to build on it, she called a small burst of lightning and pushed it into the ring, just as Nik's thoughts encouraged her to do. The ring protested, then the spells that it held shattered, and the ring with them. It flew apart in several hunks that scattered around the room. Alek felt his magic surge to his fingertips, the emptiness and pressure in his mind finally gone.

He smiled at his mother, then threw himself into her arms. She hugged him tightly, and Nik wrapped them both in an embrace. Alek sobbed happily, and they all felt the ground quake beneath them. When their eyes had all dried, he looked at them both. "Eliza will know the ring was broken," he commented. "I doubt anyone missed that earthquake. And she spelled the castle to warn her when anyone with magic entered. That may have broken when you guys shattered the wall, but I'd bet she would rebuild that spell."

"Well, since this 'Queen' is expecting us," Elsa smiled as she turned to the rest of her family, "let's not keep her waiting too long. It's impolite to keep a Queen waiting." The smile that spread across her face conveyed her thoughts clearly:

_Death to Eliza._


	16. The Baited Trap

Eliza had felt the earth shake violently; she knew immediately that the ring on Alek's finger was broken. There were only two people in the realm besides herself who could have done it, and he was with both of them. Now all four of those magic wielders were back together, and it didn"t bode well for her plans.

She had to find a way to separate them. Only apart could she stand up to them, according to her dreams. She still saw herself dying, but she also saw Nikolaus, for it was certainly them, fall if she faced him alone. If they teamed up, it would end for her just as it did for her sister; she was NOT about to let that happen. She rather enjoyed living.

She couldn't go out in this storm. She'd freeze before she made it out of the city, possibly out of the castle. Even if she made it away, they might not separate to find her. They might simply hunt her down as a group. And besides, what kind of Queen runs from danger? She would never be respected, or feared, with that reputation.

She could issue a challenge to single combat against one of them. The biggest drawback was that once one fell, she'd be exhausted and still have to face the rest. And of course she would have to face Nikolaus first. Every Northman she'd ever met or heard stories about was hard as stone until they lost a loved one, and then they came unglued. They would either become almost an empty shell, or turn so violent that nothing crossed them and lived; their wrath was unstoppable. She was fairly certain he fell in the latter category. If she finished off Elsa or either of the younger ones first, he would destroy the entire kingdom to destroy her. That was NOT acceptable.

The more she thought on this option, the less she liked it. He would be harder to finish, especially with that sword. And he'd never face her without it. And Elsa would pick it up once he fell. If she won, she would be too exhausted to stand against anyone else. No, she had to find another way. Perhaps—

A loud banging on her door interrupted her musings. 'What do those damned orcs want NOW?' she thought to herself. She moved to the door and swung it open, the annoyance at being disturbed on her face and in her voice. "I know it's cold out, but there's nothing I can - oh!" The anger went out of her voice almost immediately when she realized what she was looking at.

On the other side of the door stood a pair of orc captains. Between them, one of Nikolaus' brothers' sons stood, battered and shackled but alive. The sight of him made her smile. "Oh how wonderful!" she said gleefully. "You've brought me a gift! One that may well help me with my dilemma!" She moved aside and waved them all into her study, and closed the door behind them.

Eliza approached her new captive slowly, almost dancing. "So, pet, which one of the boys are you? Adam, or Adrian? Your family has a tendency to look so much alike," she crooned as she circled him, her excitement barely contained. She ran her fingers across him as she circled, like a predator inspects its kill, then danced away. Here was a way to get that family to split up that might actually work; she had one of their pack. They would HAVE to come to her now. And to find him quickly, they would need to split up, or risk her killing him.

"I am Adam, rightful Warden of Stonewell, and son of Johan, Captain of the King's Guard," he answered formally, managing to stand straight and tall despite his wounds. He didn't meet her gaze, but stared straight ahead. "You might as well finish me off now, or feed me to your orcs. You will get no help from me." The orcs beside him shifted and panted quietly, the prospect of fresh, unfrozen meat enticing them.

She moved to him again, running her hand along his cheek. "Oh no, Adam, you will be of GREAT help to me. And you don't have to do a thing except keep living. When they find out I have you, they'll split up to find you, and then I'll have the advantage." She smiled at him, the chance at victory bringing a twinkle to her eye. She could barely contain herself. Her new plan had crystallized in her mind almost as soon as her orcs had brought him through the door.

Adam spat in her face. It earned him a slap that brought new pain to his bruised face, but he smiled and stared back at her anyway. "And what if they don't do as you hope? What if they stay together and find me after you're dead?" he asked her, the smile never leaving his face. He was bluffing, of course; he knew his family would try to find him as quickly as possible. He would do the same for them.

She laughed. "If I know one thing about your family, it's that they value family above everything else. Oh no, Adam, they WILL look for you. And I'll be waiting with my orcs." She nearly slipped and told him more, but she needed to keep her plans as secret as possible, and couldn't risk him getting a message out; there were still some in the castle loyal to Alek and not her. "Take him to his cousin's chambers down the hall. They will look for him in the dungeons," she commanded. "And don't eat him. He must be kept alive and whole until I say otherwise!" The orcs bowed obediently and left, hauling Adam with them.

When the door closed, she moved to the desk and sat for a moment. 'This is better than I could have hoped,' she thought to herself. 'They will come and search for him, but they will find their doom instead.' She rose and added more wood to the fire, hearing the wind pick up again. Glancing out the window, she saw the storm intensify just before the glass frosted over.

"Now, what do I do about this cold?" she asked aloud to herself. She sincerely hoped it would end once she got rid of her predecessors. If it didn't, they would all freeze to death anyway. But at least then she would die the victor.

-

The group stood along the shore of the fjord, hidden from sight. The wind had picked back up, as Nik was calling in another winter storm. Alek, Klara, Johan, and Aksel were bundled against the cold, while Nik and Elsa wore no extra warm clothes. Since their return, Nik found he was unaffected by cold, and of course Elsa never had been. They were still wearing what they'd returned in, though his shirt had become very tattered. Asbjorn stood a few feet away, not needing camouflage. He could not be seen until he wanted to be in the snow.

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had decided to stay behind. Everyone else agreed, since of them all they were the most vulnerable. They would be safe in the hideout, sheltered from the weather and hidden from sight. It gave them all some peace of mind. If they failed to stop Eliza, no one would be safe, but for now they couldn't be touched.

"She's definitely expecting us," Nik commented, pointing to the castle walls, noting the large black humps that could only be bundled up orcs. "She called them all back to the castle. That place is teeming with orcs."

"Great," Elsa muttered. "How will we ever get THAT smell out? My castle is going to stink for months." The scowl on her face and the claim to the castle told Nik just how angry she really was. He put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She leaned into him, taking strength and comfort from his closeness.

"Where do you think she's holding him?" Johan asked, his face a mask of calm. They had received word on their way down from the mountains that his son had been captured and taken to Arendelle. He hadn't said a word, but nodded and continued down the trail. Nik and Aksel both knew, however, that Johan's calm face hid his fear for Adam. They knew he would stop at nothing short of death to save his boy from Eliza's evil clutches.

Everyone pondered Johan's question, but it was Alek who answered. "She's going to want us to split up to search for him. And we'll probably have to at some point, or she may just kill him. But if I had to guess, he's not in the dungeons." He never looked away from the castle as he spoke.

Klara spoke up. "What makes you say that, cousin? She held us down there for months. Holding him in a cell for a few days shouldn't phase her." She looked back to the castle, watching the orcs move along the walls slowly. The memory of months in the dungeons made her shiver. It was an experience she never wanted to repeat.

"Because," he answered carefully, "we were broken out and she couldn't stop it. She won't make that mistake again. She will keep him anywhere else, but not the dungeons. My guess is in one of the wings where she can keep him close."

Nik nodded. "Alek's right. We'll have to split up, but avoid the dungeons. It's probably filled with orcs waiting for us." The others nodded slowly. "Elsa, go with Alek. Check the west wing. Johan, Aksel, you two work best as a team, check the family quarters upstairs. Klara, you're with me. We'll check the east wing. Asbjorn, you wait here for anyone we send to you, boy. Everyone, be careful." To Elsa, he added, *Watch over our son, _minn elska_. And if you need help, tell me. I will find you.*

Elsa wrapped her arms around Nik and held him tight. *The same goes for you, my love. I will always find you.* She leaned up and kissed him; he held her and returned the kiss. Then they all gathered their gear and moved out into the storm.

-

They moved toward the castle slowly; the wind and snow combined with their light-colored clothes made them nearly invisible to the orcs on the walls as they crossed the ice. They entered the city through the iced-over docks, then crept along the wall of the causeway as quickly as possible. Once they all reached the gates, they nodded silently to one another. Nik stood in the center of the group, and raised a hand toward the gates. Summoning a strong burst of wind, he released it into the gates; they groaned for a moment, then the braces let go and the gates swung open. The six of them rushed inside together.

The orcs in the courtyard turned as one toward the doors as they burst open. Seeing the group, they screamed and charged, brandishing their weapons as they did. Nik and the others spread out, magic and weapons flashing as they met the charge.


	17. Springing the Trap

Nik and Klara entered the east wing, and found it nearly deserted. They had only encountered a pair of orcs once they were inside, but some fire and lightning quickly took care of them. Even the battle outside wasn't as hard as he'd expected. A group of a dozen orcs had been waiting in the courtyard; the royal family made short work of them, then split up into three teams. They now moved carefully through the halls, checking doors as they went and making no sound.

So far, every door had been unlocked. Just when they thought this last hall might be empty, Klara whispered loudly. "Uncle Nik! This one's locked!" She beckoned him over to where she stood in front of the door to a guest room, the handle refusing to turn for her.

He rushed over and tried it as well, then motioned her back. Calling on Elsa's ice powers, he froze, then broke the lock and pushed the door open. Inside they found Kai, Gerda, and several others huddled together and shivering in a corner. Eliza hadn't even given them blankets, nor wood for a fire. "King Nikolaus! So it is true! Is Queen Elsa with you?" Kai asked when he saw them, his teeth chattering as he rose and turned to his former king. He attempted to smile as the others rose, and all of them tried to bow. Klara threw a warming spell around the freezing staff, warming them and brightening their spirits.

"She is," Nik confirmed, "though we aren't King and Queen, Kai. Alek is King. Elsa is searching the west wing with him. Where is Johan's son, Adam? We'd heard Eliza had captured him." If any friendly faces in this castle knew where his nephew was, this group would.

Kai nodded quickly. "He is in the family wing upstairs. Shall I take you, sire?" he asked, indicating the way.

Nik shook his head, though he admired Kai's unwavering loyalty. "No, Johan and Aksel are searching that wing. So long as they don't encounter Eliza, they'll get him out safely. My concern now is finding Eliza and finishing her off," he told them. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Kai shook his head. "She could be anywhere in the castle, my lord. She has a way of simply...appearing...at unexpected times." One look in the man's eye, and Nik knew she'd snuck up on them more times than they cared to count.

Klara grabbed her uncle's arm. "We should get moving then, Uncle. We can't let her hurt anyone else." Her voice was laced with determination; she still wanted to get back at the woman who had imprisoned her for months, despite what she'd said earlier.

Nik nodded to her, then addressed the group of staff members. "Kai, get yourself and the others to safety. Take one of the side exits. Across the fjord, you'll find a beast made of snow. Call out for him, and tell him we sent you. His name is Asbjorn, and he'll lead you to Anna and Kristoff. You'll be safe there," he told them. "Let's go, Klara." With that, uncle and niece turned and ran through the castle, cutting through the Great Hall.

Behind them, Kai and the others watched them go. "The kingdom will be saved," the herald said quietly. "By the grace of God and their determination, the kingdom will be saved." The rest of the group muttered in agreement, then they all turned and hurried toward the nearest side exit, trying hard to remain unheard and unseen.

-

Elsa and Alek found the west wing completely empty aside from the pair of orcs they had come across. Elsa destroyed one's mind with a blast of lightning, while Alek opened a wall and crushed the other inside it.

Partway down the wing, Alek closed the door to a room and stopped. "Mother," he called to her softly, "I need to tell you something."

She turned and moved back to him. "What is it, Alek? Is something wrong?" she asked him, noting the look of sadness and regret on his face. "You know you can tell me or your father anything." She wanted to do whatever was necessary to comfort her son, even in these dire circumstances.

He reached out and took her hands in his. "I am so sorry," he began as tears welled in his eyes. "For the last year, I've been incredibly stupid. I let my emotions rule me, and I didn't listen to anyone else. I didn't even listen to Klara, and she's like my sister. If I had, you and Father would never have been taken from us, and we wouldn't be here now, trying to reclaim the kingdom," he finished, the tears moving down his cheeks slowly.

"Oh, Alek," she whispered, putting her arms around him and pulling him close. "There is NOTHING to apologize for. Eliza played with your heart, much as Hans did to your aunt. Rebeckha was bent on finding a way to draw us into battle, and if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone or something else. Besides, there was no other way to destroy the Kradle, and we didn't have time to remove her corruption. Please, please don't think this is all your fault, son." Elsa's heart broke for her son; she didn't want him holding these feelings inside when he didn't need to.

He hugged her back, letting his feelings wash over him for a moment. When that moment passed, he pulled himself straight and pulled back from her. "Thank you, Mama. I'm sorry about breaking down like that, and now of all times." He motioned toward the rest of the wing. "Shall we finish this?" His voice had regained its edge, and his confidence returned quickly.

She smiled and gave his arm a final squeeze. "Let's find your cousin," she said with a warm smile. "He's got to be somewhere in this castle." With that, they continued down the hall to finish their search.

When they reached the end of the wing, they paused. "Where to now, Mother?" Alek asked, panting. They'd moved faster after his brief outpouring of emotion, almost running at one point. He looked around, noting the empty hall. "There's no one but us in this wing."

Elsa shook her head. "No, there isn't. It worries me. There haven't been many guards, either. Let's head for the Great Hall. Hopefully your uncles or your father have found something." She took off quickly, staying in the shadows as much as possible. *Nik! Where are you? Have you found anyone?* she thought to him quickly.

*Only Kai and some others,* came his reply. *She didn't even give them wood for a fire. They're escaping and heading for Asbjorn, across the fjord. Adam is in the family wing, so Aksel and Johan should have found him by now, or will shortly. Klara and I are headed to the Great Hall, looking for - ungh.* His thoughts suddenly went blank.

*Nik? Nik!* she thought to him in concern. "Nik!" she called desperately when he didn't respond to her thoughts. A scream from the Great Hall reached her ears a moment before the excruciating pain hit her chest. She clutched her chest and fell as if a knife had been stabbed into her, crying out as she collapsed to the floor. Between her own gasps, she thought she heard a very sinister laugh.

Alek pulled her partially upright, his arms around her to support her. "Mother? What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, listening to her haggard breath and her moans of pain. "What can I do?"

Clutching her chest with one hand, Elsa reached out and grabbed her son's arm hard with the other. Between breaths, she managed some words. "The Great Hall...your father...GO!" Then she pushed his arm and released it, staring at the ceiling and feeling as if something had pierced her heart.

Alek teared up again, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, despite her weak protests and cries of agony. "I won't leave you here, mother. You're coming with me!" he said as he ran towards the Great Hall as fast as he could.

-

Aksel and Johan kicked in the locked door and ran through. They saw Adam tied to a chair, and the two orcs standing over him with large knives raised. The brothers looked at one another, then drew back and threw their swords at the orcs together. Each blade whistled as it flew through the air, then impacted and sunk deep, piercing the orcs' hearts and dropping them almost instantly.

Johan ran to his son, cut his bonds with a dagger, then pulled him up into a hard embrace. "Son, I'm so glad you're alive!" He pulled back when he heard Adam groan in pain, and examined him quickly. "You're a mess. I trust you didn't make it easy? Can you run?"

Adam shook his head. "They didn't take me until my sword broke. I lost count of how many I took down, though I know I saved half a dozen of my men. Apparently they wanted me alive though, because other than a severe beating, they didn't harm me. I am well enough to run. But Eliza - where are the others?" he asked suddenly, worry on his face.

Aksel approached, handing his brother back his sword and wiping the blood from his own. "We had to split up to find you. But they should be okay, they have their magic." His confidence in his oldest brother's abilities was nearly unshakeable, and it showed in his voice.

Adam quickly shook his head. "No! That was her plan! She wanted you all to split up! Apart, she claims she can beat them," he explained. He looked at his father and uncle, and saw their looks of confusion.

The scream from the Great Hall caught their attention before anyone else could speak. The three men turned and ran out the door toward the sound, Adam grabbing the two knives as they left.

-

Alek carried Elsa into the Great Hall just as Johan, Aksel, and Adam ran in. Near the other end of the Hall, Nik was sprawled on the floor, Frostbite laying beside him. Klara knelt beside him, crying. The hilt of a knife protruded from his unmoving chest. They all ran to the pair, dropping to their knees around the fallen man.

"Father! No!" Alek cried, setting Elsa down gently. He touched the knife, then pulled his hand back quickly. It was ice cold, but also stung like lightning when touched. His tears sprang forth anew as he looked at his father's still face. "Not again," he whispered.

Johan and Aksel were silent, but tears filled their eyes. For the second time in a year, they had seen their brother die. For the second time in a year, they had failed him. They could hardly believe it. After a moment, Aksel muttered, "This just...isn't possible."

Elsa forced herself to her knees, the pain in her chest subsiding slightly as she crawled to her husband. "No! Nik, come back to me! Please!" she cried, her tears falling on his face as she looked down at his closed eyes, her hands cupping his cheeks. She lowered her head to his, and began to cry in earnest. *Please tell me this isn't happening,* she thought to him.

A laugh from outside the doors caught their attention just before a fireball reached them. In their grief-stricken state, none of them bothered to move. Just as it reached them, however, a wall of ice shot up from the floor and intercepted it. They could feel the heat, but none of them were injured.

Elsa lifted her head and whispered to them all. "Get. Out. Of. Here." Then she lowered her head again, weeping. She didn't remember raising the wall, but was relieved it was now there; it had saved the rest of her family, and allowed her some time with her dead husband, even if it was only seconds.

Johan, Adam, and Aksel rose, grabbed Klara and Alek by the arms, and hauled them to their feet. "You heard her," Johan told them, remorse adding a stiff edge to his voice. "Let's go. There isn't much we can do here. We have to go!" He pulled Alek's arm, dragging him away as the younger man shed tears. The others followed reluctantly.

Elsa lifted her head and watched as they ran, and created a wall of ice between them and Eliza to protect them. When they exited the room, she turned her attention back to Nik. Crouching over him, she grabbed the handle of the knife and felt the cold and sting of lightning, but refused to let go. She pulled it from his chest agonizingly slow, each inch causing the pain in her chest to grow. She cried out as the knife finally came free of his chest...

And the pain in her own was suddenly gone. She looked down, hoping against hope to see Nik's eyes open. When they didn't, she leaned down and kissed him again, then rose to face Eliza alone, the knife in her hand.

She stepped from around the ice wall that hid Nik and stared down the sorceress, letting her magic rise with her anger. "I should have thrown you out the night I met you!" she yelled at the other woman. "I knew you'd be trouble then. I just wish I'd known how bad it would be." With that, she cast Eliza's knife aside and drew Coldsaber, the ice blade forming almost instantly from her rage. "You have tried to destroy my family, and steal my son's throne. I will NOT allow it!"

"Oh, Elsa, you couldn't have hurt your boy like that. And besides, you were supposed to be DEAD!" Eliza shouted back. "You weren't supposed to come back! And so much for my foreshadowed death. Nikolaus is dead again, and soon you will be too!" With that, she launched several magic projectiles at Elsa.

Elsa dodged quickly and returned a bolt of lightning wrapped around a spike of ice. It just missed Eliza as she stepped to the side quickly, though the lightning burnt hair from her head. Eliza screamed and rolled, sending another fireball at the former Queen.

Elsa dodged yet again, though the fireball caught the hem of her dress. A quick thought of snow extinguished the flames, and the two women began to circle one another, each looking for an advantage. A quick blast here, an impact there as magic flew between them. Elsa deflected a fireblast with her ice blade and returned a bolt of lightning. Eliza barely dodged it, releasing another magic projectile that barely missed Elsa's head when she flinched away.

A loud, high-pitched battle cry rang out, and Elsa swung Coldsaber violently. Shards of ice flew from the magic that pulsed along its length, rocketing toward Eliza. The sorceress barely had time to raise a wall of fire to intercept the shards, and they melted quickly. The water droplets that remained pelted her in the face, but she was saved from a brutal puncturing.

With a flick of her wrist, Eliza sent what looked like a spinning blade of fire toward Elsa. The older woman swung her ice blade, deflecting the flames that came within inches of her face. She let her momentum twirl her around, and she once again faced her opponent, Coldsaber raised between them. Another slash with her arm, and Elsa sent more shards of ice at her opponent, who rolled quickly to avoid them.

Back and forth they traded blasts of magic. When two blasts collided, they exploded in showers of sparks and water; it almost appeared to be a stalemate between the two women. With the blasts of lightning, fire, and ice, the Great Hall filled with smoke and steam quickly. The two fighters didn't seem to notice, as each of them gave the other their full, undivided attention.


	18. Certain, Inescapable Doom

By the time Alek and Klara returned, the Great Hall was a smoking ruin. The two women battling almost looked like wraiths moving through the steam and smoke, dresses fluttering about them like shadows as they danced their deadly duel. Klara and Alek had doubled back, and now stood hidden in a doorway, watching the showdown. They each had their magic at the ready, though they hesitated to attack; a slightly misplaced shot of magic, or an unexpected move by either woman, and Elsa could fall. Neither of them would risk the Ice Queen's life, so they waited, hoping for an opportunity to strike.

They couldn't see Nik, as the wall of ice still hid him from view. Klara had told Alek what had happened, and so they ditched the others and returned here. As Nik and Klara ran to try to find Eliza earlier, they decided to cut through the Great Hall. When they turned through the doorway, Eliza stood there waiting, a knife raised in her hand. Without hesitation, she shoved it into Nik's chest, then turned and ran laughing from the Hall.

From where they now hid, they watched as Elsa sent another blast of lightning at Eliza. Elsa showed no signs that she knew they were there, but they could see it in her face and in the way she moved: she was visibly weakening. The duel was taking its toll on the older woman, and her resolve was faltering as her grief threatened to overtake her again. Finally, she managed to force Eliza near her ice wall, between herself and Alek and Klara, her wave of ice shards making Magnar's last daughter dive and roll, though Eliza came back to her feet in a fighting stance.

Taking a chance, Alek and Klara bolted from the doorway and charged, their magic flaring. Klara released a pair of fireballs, and Alek flung stones from the debris around the room at Eliza. She managed to dodge them all, then used her magic to send a few projectiles at the two of them. Klara dove to the side, but Alek wasn't so lucky; one caught him in the shoulder and spun him to the ground, where he hit hard.

Klara rolled back to her feet and attacked again in an effort to give Alek time to recover. Her fireballs impacted with more of the projectiles Eliza sent at her, and a flick of her wrist made the small fire at the sorceress' feet flare up and catch the hem of her dress on fire. A quick spin put out the flames, and Eliza screamed, then did something none of them expected; a whip of flame lashed out from her hand and wrapped around Klara's ankle, lifting her off the ground and slamming her down next to Alek. The girl cried out, then groaned in pain when she was released.

Elsa watched her family being tossed around like dolls, and launched another ball of ice and lightning at Eliza. The red haired woman spun quickly, lashing out with the flame whip again; the ball of ice disintegrated, and the lightning flew harmlessly away. The flame whip cracked again, and Elsa watched as Coldsaber's blade began to melt from the intense heat. A quick thought refroze it, but it was enough of a distraction; Eliza used the moment to launch a few projectiles at Elsa, and they caught her off guard, knocking her off her feet. The sorceress spun, taking time to rip planks from the floor and pin the younger magic wielders down, squeezing them hard against the floor. Alek and Klara both cried out in agony as the planks dug in, threatening to dismember them.

Having them secured, she turned back to Elsa, who had risen quickly and now held a fighting stance a few feet away. She had withdrawn her magic; her family's cries of pain gave her pause, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Ahh, I knew you were weak, Elsa," Eliza crooned. "You could have stopped me while I was distracted, but your love for them stopped you. No matter, I will destroy them, then you!" Alek and Klara groaned as the planks squeezed them harder, pressing them down and threatening to make them part of the floor; Elsa watched as the planks dug in and began drawing blood from her son and niece.

Elsa lowered her blade. "Love isn't a weakness, Eliza," she told the younger woman, despite how helpless she felt. "In fact, it's what helped Nik and I destroy your sister, and what brought us back afterwards. You could've had it yourself, had you let yourself love my son." She knew Eliza wouldn't listen, but she had nothing left to lose; maybe, just maybe, her words would break through.

"Ha!" Eliza laughed, then lashed out with her flame whip again; it caught Elsa by both ankles and tore her feet out from under her again, and she crashed to the floor. Eliza moved toward the fallen woman, standing over her, smiling as she lashed out with the whip yet again; it split and caught Elsa's wrists, binding them; Coldsaber fell to the floor next to her, its blade melting almost immediately. "Watch as I destroy those you love. It is the last you will ever see." With that, she began to squeeze Klara and Alek some more, causing them to scream in agony as the planks began cutting their skin and allowing blood to flow.

Elsa watched helplessly from the floor, feeling her anger and despair surge, her magic on the surface. She was afraid to release it, for fear of hitting her family, though she did manage to use it to keep her wrists from burning. The flame whip's heat was intense, and she couldn't concentrate enough to extinguish it; any struggles she made, made the whip slide and burn her arms. Tears began to cloud her vision, and Eliza's victorious laughter was all she could hear. Ice crept along the floor, but the heat of Eliza's magic was melting it almost as fast as it formed; her clothes were now soaked in sweat and water. She couldn't think of a way out of this. If she failed, even Anna wouldn't be safe from Eliza's wrath. Her entire family would be gone.

"You've failed, Elsa," Eliza crooned over Alek and Klara's screams. "I killed your husband, now I'm killing your son and niece; I'll do it slowly, so you can savor every moment! Once I'm finished with you, I WILL find your sister and end her as well! Your entire family will pay for what you did to mine, even his brothers!" The smile on her face was one of pure evil, and her laugh echoed throughout the entire castle.

Tears began to flow freely down Elsa's cheeks. *I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry, Nik,* she thought to herself, though knowing Nik would have heard if he were alive. *I failed our entire family. I tried to stop her, but I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't—*

Sudden movement in the smoke behind Eliza caught Elsa's attention and interrupted her thoughts. The smoke and steam swirled, and a voice rang out from the dim light. "Over my cold, dead body, Eliza!" Nik shouted as he lashed out with a blast of wind, throwing the sorceress across the room where she crashed into a support pillar; her flame whip went out and released its grip on his wife. Elsa looked up at him with shocked, wide eyes as he strode by; he held Frostbite in his right hand, raised menacingly while he marched toward Eliza purposefully, magic flaring in his free hand as a swirling gray and blue orb. She was sure his magic was close to taking over already; he was walking a fine line between sanity and becoming the monster she knew he always feared, and his focus was solely on the sorceress threatening his family.

Eliza rose quickly and turned, shock and fear on her face. "No, no, NO! I KILLED YOU!" she screamed. She raised both hands and ran at him, magic projectiles and fireblasts streaking from her palms toward him. He called a whirlwind around himself, letting it absorb her assault and countered with several blasts of lightning and ice. A blast of lightning caught her leg and spun her, though she recovered quickly.

She reformed her flame whip and lashed out at Nik with it, sparks flying from it as it rocketed toward him. All eyes watched, expecting Nik to fall to it like everyone else; instead, he simply reached out and caught it in his hand. Steam rose from his fist as he used a gauntlet of ice to protect himself. "Lightning burns as easily as fire, Eliza!" he shouted at her. His face twisted into a grin, an almost amused expression crossing his features. "And so does ice!" The flame whip flashed, then began to freeze, ice racing down its length to the sorceress' hand; she shrieked when it reached and froze to her hand, and screamed in agony when the lightning followed, shattering the whip and launching her backward yet again.

Eliza struggled to her feet, shaking her head to clear her vision. She launched more fireballs and projectiles, then charged toward Nik, hoping to catch him off guard. His whirlwind deflected everything she launched at him, and she screamed as she ran. When she neared him, Eliza created another fireball, intending to launch it right in his face. Instead, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, a blast of ice burning her skin as he spun and threw her effortlessly to the ground.

Eliza slid a few feet after she landed, and laid there panting for a moment. Slowly, she rose and turned to face Nik, her fear clearly written on her face; it was becoming evident that she might not win. Her dream of foreshadowing was slowly coming true.

"You DARE to risk the Storm King's wrath, Eliza?" Nik spoke loudly, his voice echoing through the room as he began to stalk toward her again. "You would try to steal my son's kingdom for yourself? You would try to destroy my family? You should've thought twice about that. We are of the North; we fight hard for what is ours!" He shook his head with a small smile. "Your father and brother failed to understand that. Your sister didn't get it either. After all their failures, what made you think YOU would succeed?" With that, he blasted several bolts of lightning and ice at her. She called in her own magic just in time to stop the impact, but the collisions created a shockwave that knocked her down yet again.

As the two battled, Elsa had managed to rise from the floor. She now stood panting as she watched her very much alive husband throw Eliza around like a doll, just as the sorceress had been doing to the others. She didn't know how he was alive, and for the moment she didn't care. She raised her reformed ice blade and slowly circled, trying to get close enough to strike the sorceress, or at least try to save Alek and Klara, without being seen. She glanced at the children, where they were still pinned and in pain. A scream from Eliza once again caught her attention.

Eliza rose again, fire and magic swirling about her this time. She raised her arms above her head, calling a massive surge of projectiles and fire, then lashed out and spun, releasing it in all directions. Nik was still protected by his whirlwind, but he somehow had the presence of mind to throw up ice walls to shield Elsa, Alek, and Klara. Her assault slammed into the walls and his whirlwind, exploding spectacularly but doing almost no damage. When Eliza turned back and saw Nik standing and laughing at her, she turned to run.

As Eliza neared at a run, Elsa stepped from around the ice wall Nik had created, her blade held waist high. Coldsaber found its way through the sorceress' stomach, the ice blade suddenly buried almost to the hilt from the momentum. Eliza moaned in pain as she came to a stop, having forgotten about Elsa in her rage at, then fear of Nik. Her hands fell to the blade, wrapping around it and turning blue from the intense cold of the ice; Elsa's own rage had caused the blade to become very hard and VERY cold. His blade struck next, piercing the sorceress' heart as the blue blade slid cleanly through her. She cried out weakly, feeling her life leaving her body as she bled. Her hands fell away from Elsa's blade, the light slowly fading from her coal black eyes.

Elsa locked eyes with Eliza, and whispered, "No one messes with my family." She felt Nik release ice magic through Frostbite and into the sorceress then, freezing Eliza's heart and entire body instantly, the scream dying on her lips. Elsa then released lightning into the frozen sorceress, shattering her into millions of icy shards.

When the crystals of ice settled, Elsa let her eyes focus on Frostbite, and slowly moved them along its length until she saw Nik's hand. Her eyes then moved up to his chest, where the only evidence of the knife wound was the bloodied hole in his shirt. Finally, she raised her eyes and met his mismatched ones, the mirrors of her own, tears blurring her vision yet again, though this time of love and joy. They both dropped their swords at the same time, her ice blade melting while his rang off the floor. They grabbed one another in a fierce embrace, and met in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, come on. Mama, Papa, get a room!" Alek groaned as he rose, the planks having fallen away from himself and Klara when Eliza shattered. "The Great Hall is no place for that!" he half-joked, earning himself a weak punch in the arm from an obviously relieved Klara.

Nik and Elsa broke their kiss slowly, still holding one another, their foreheads resting together. "I thought you were dead! The knife...I saw it buried in your chest," Elsa breathed as her hand felt where the wound should have been. His flesh was whole, with almost no mark from the knife. "I PULLED it from your chest," she shuddered as the memory flashed through her mind again.

"I know," he replied. "I don't know what happened. I remember Eliza stabbing me, and falling backward, and then nothing until I started seeing your fight through your eyes. I heard your voice in my mind, and something told me to open my own eyes. When I did, she was in front of me, standing over you with her back turned. There was no better time to attack," he explained slowly.

She leaned back and looked at him again, her eyes wide. "Wait, what? Are you telling me you WERE dead this time? And came back?" she asked, the shock coming through in her voice. She shook visibly, afraid of what this meant.

"I don't know, love," he replied, trying to calm her. "But what I do know is that I'm here, alive, with the people I love most." With that, he smiled and kissed her again, pulling her body tightly against his.

"Umm, I hate to break up this tender moment," Adam interjected as he strode into the room, "and I'm touched to be here witnessing it, but...there's a kingdom freezing to death outside. You two might want to consider thawing it before you get carried away. The orcs have already surrendered to father and Uncle Aksel outside. Apparently, they REALLY want to get away from the cold." He smiled victoriously; together, the family had saved the kingdom. Ending the storm was the only thing left to do. "The rest of us aren't particularly enjoying it, either."

Nik and Elsa laughed and turned together, holding hands. "Yes, of course," Elsa answered. "One thawed kingdom, coming up. Come along, husband. We have one more act of love to perform." They followed Adam out of the ruined Great Hall and through the rest of the castle, making their way outdoors.

Once outside, the two of them stood in the middle of the castle courtyard. Slowly they recalled the magic that had frozen the kingdom in just a few minutes, then dispersed it, allowing the return of spring.


	19. Moving Forward

With spring returned, the people of Arendelle emerged from their homes slowly, unsure of what exactly had happened. All that was immediately apparent was that the orcs were boarding their ships, unarmed and under the watchful care of the city guards, and that the sudden winter storm had ended. Once the orcs were away, the guards asked all citizens to head to the castle. No one was sure what to expect.

At the castle gates, the guards and servants told anyone entering that the King would be addressing the people soon. That created a buzz, as the King had been imprisoned by his sorceress of a wife the day they were married. If he was making a speech, it could only mean one thing: the evil of Eliza had been broken. Hope raced through the crowd, and they were all restless.

A short time later, Alek appeared on the balcony over the courtyard, so he could see everyone, and they could see him. The entire crowd roared and cheered at the sight of him. He smiled and waved, then raised his hands, waiting for them to quiet down. When they did, he began to speak.

"Good people of Arendelle," he began slowly, "as many of you know, I made a poor choice in a wife. She imprisoned me and most of the royal family, aside from my Aunt and Uncle, who she forced to continue to publicly support her." He indicated Anna and Kristoff, who now stood to one side on the balcony. Klara stood with them, while Johan, Aksel, and their sons stood on the other; Adrian's forces had been moving toward the city, and arrived just before the storm ended. Alek continued, "Some stood against her rule, and were declared outlaws. I hereby decree that those she named outlaws are cleared of any charges, and all rights, privileges, and titles restored to them."

The crowd cheered, and Adam and Adrian bowed graciously to Alek on behalf of all the men and women who helped them fight against Eliza. He finally raised his hands again, waiting once more for quiet. When he finally had everyone's attention, he began again. "Also, I must thank my uncle Johan for his years of service as Captain of the Guard, both for my father and myself. But, uncle, I believe it's time to pass the torch." Johan smiled and nodded; he removed his medallion pin and handed it to Alek with a bow. Alek accepted the pin, then shook his uncle's hand.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Alek turned to Klara, smiling broadly. "Klara, my cousin, my sister who isn't," he began, holding the medallion pin in front of him, "do you accept the rank of Captain of the King's Guard, and swear yourself to defend the King and his family, regardless to the danger or threat to your own safety?" Her eyes lit up as she smiled and nodded, and Alek quickly pinned it on her, then embraced her hard. The crowd cheered again, though somewhat quieter.

When he finally turned back to the citizens, they quickly quieted and gave him their attention. "Many of you are probably seeking an explanation as to how the kingdom was freed from Eliza's reign of terror, and what caused this incredible winter storm. I will attempt to give it to you now.

"Citizens of Arendelle," he paused, suddenly unsure how to continue. After a moment, he once again found his voice. "As you are all aware, my family is blessed with magical abilities. I have them, and my cousin has them. My parents had them, and sacrificed themselves to save the realm from Eliza's sister, Rebeckha. As it turns out, magic is a very strange thing, and sometimes, when magic is involved, death...is not death.

"While my family and I were Eliza's captives, my nineteenth birthday passed. In the darkest hour of my despair, I wished with all my heart that those I loved most would return and save us all; not just our family, but the entire kingdom. My prayers were answered." The crowd began to buzz yet again when he stopped, and speculation suddenly raced through the crowd. He once again called for calm, then stepped aside as he finished his speech. "My parents returned from beyond, and freed us all from Eliza's evil clutches. I present to you the saviors and protectors of our realm, Nikolaus and Elsa."

The crowd erupted in cheers and shrieks of joy when they saw their lost King and Queen; the roar that rose from the crowd was deafening as it echoed off the castle walls. Many had wished that they would return, and were overjoyed to find that it had happened.

Nik and Elsa waved to the crowd, and then waited for quiet to return. When it did, Nik spoke for the both of them. "Citizens of Arendelle, it is good to walk among you again, and we are humbled by your welcome. Let me begin by saying that we will NOT be returning to the throne. That seat now belongs to our son, Aleksander. We will, however, remain in the kingdom to support and council him in his rule. Long live King Aleksander of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance!" he said as he and Elsa moved aside, motioning to their son. The crowd echoed his statement enthusiastically. Nik turned and took Frostbite from Johan, and handed it hilt first to Alek, smiling at his son. "The King should have his sword," he said quietly. Alek accepted it, then embraced him hard, tears running down his cheeks. No other words were necessary. The crowd cheered even louder than before.

When they pulled apart, Elsa reached out, grabbing Alek's arm and turning him toward her. When he looked at her, she lifted her arms and spread them wide, and he fell into her embrace. She held him tightly as they both shed tears. After a moment, they pulled apart, then turned back to the crowd. Nik moved beside her, and they all waved to the assembly below.

The kingdom celebrated for over a week following that address. The people were overjoyed to be free of Eliza and her evil rule, and celebrated the release of their young King. They also celebrated the return of their former King and Queen, who had given their lives once, and nearly twice in the last year to protect the kingdom.

Both Nik and Elsa refused positions on the Small Council, insisting that they didn't want to be seen as trying to extend their rule through Alek. Instead, they attended Council meetings when asked, and gave their advice to Alek when he came to them. They took a small set of rooms at the end of the family wing, turning down an offer of a larger set of rooms. Their sacrifice and return, and the events that followed, had taught them that every moment was precious, and they didn't intend to waste a single one in the future.

-

Days later, Nik and Elsa rode into the Valley of the Living Rock quietly. Neither one knew quite what to expect, and Asbjorn looked around nervously when he came to a stop. Kneeling, he let his riders off, then backed away slowly and sat on his haunches.

Nik and Elsa moved into the center of the ruins and stopped. "Bulda. Friends. We've come to tell you that it worked," Nik said loudly. "Eliza is gone. The kingdom is free, and the orcs have been sent home." Elsa took his hand and squeezed it, slightly afraid that they would be ignored.

Their fears wavered when, slowly, a few of the boulders moved toward them. Finally, Bulda appeared and stood before them. "You're certain? She will no longer be a threat?" More of the boulders approached, and the hope in the air was almost tangible.

Elsa nodded. "We destroyed her ourselves, and watched the orcs leave. They will trouble us no more," she confirmed, and knelt in front of Bulda. "We wanted you to know how much we've appreciated your help over the years."

Bulda smiled and waved her hand, and the rest of the trolls revealed themselves, gathering around in a large circle. "Elsa, Nikolaus, it's heartwarming to hear those words from you," she told them. "You are most welcome. You and your family are always welcome in this Valley." She looked at the pair in front of her, and continued. "You've come with questions."

Nik knelt beside Elsa and nodded solemnly. "During the final battle, I was stabbed through the heart. I fell, and have no memories until I witnessed Elsa battling Eliza through her eyes. Then I woke and joined the battle." His face was drawn as he recalled what he knew of those events, and how his life should have ended.

"When I came to him, there was no life in him," Elsa added to the tale. "He wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat. I also had a pain in my chest like the knife was in my own. I pulled the knife from his chest, but he didn't wake. The pain left me, though. It wasn't until a short time later that he rose again. What happened?" Fear was etched on her face as she finished.

Bulda was thoughtful for a few moments. "This is an interesting tale, and I wish Granpabbie were here to hear it, for he would probably know. Instead, I must guess," she told them. "Elsa, you have used your ice magic to create life in the past, and Nik has done so recently. Your magics also call to one another, and have your entire lives."

Bulda paused here, a hesitant expression on her face. "Granpabbie never wanted you to know this until it was complete, but you two were part of a prophesy. You were BORN to meet and become the Protectors of the Realm. Once you entered this world, you were meant to be together. I disagreed with his decision to not tell you, but he was our leader. I also believe that, with Eliza's defeat, the prophesy is now complete, and you should know this truth at long last. I believe the love you have for one another combined with your life-giving ice magic and brought him back to complete the prophesy. There may be more to it than that, but it's my best guess."

The two of them sat back on their heels, overwhelmed. *I can't believe he wouldn't tell us,* Nik sent to Elsa. *But it WOULD explain his cryptic advice through the years.* After a moment, Nik spoke to Bulda again. "We would like to come back often to try to examine the full depth of our combined powers. Will you help us, Bulda?"

"Indeed I will, as often as I can," she answered. "You were the Storm King and the Ice Queen. It would be wrong to refuse you." She smiled a heartwarming smile, and took each of their hands and squeezed them gently, her sign that they were welcome friends.

Nik and Elsa rose and smiled. "Thank you, Bulda. We must be heading back, but we'll return soon," Nik replied. With that, they rose and moved to Asbjorn, mounted, and headed back to Arendelle.

-

Several months had passed, and life was returning to normal for most citizens of Arendelle. One four-legged citizen, however, was still mourning the loss of a friend. Sven missed his friend Olaf, and had even been fond of Marshmallow in the end. Some two-legged citizens had also expressed their sorrow over the missing snowmen.

"You should bring them back," Nik prodded Elsa as they rode down the mountain from visiting the trolls; Asbjorn had wanted to be alone, and so they had brought horses on this trip. "Many people still miss them, myself included." He had mentioned this topic to her before, though never pushed hard.

"But what if they aren't the same? I was a different, broken person when I created them," she answered. "I fear they may not be the same snowmen." The forlorn look on her face nearly broke his heart, but he wasn't giving up so easily this time.

Nik moved his horse in front of hers and stopped, staring at her. "I believe they would be. You have changed, but I believe they wouldn't be much different. I think your memories would be enough to bring them back just as they were. You made Olaf from your childhood memories, and those will never change," he argued. "And this time, it might be possible to separate their lives from your own, so you don't have to sustain them. Look at Asbjorn; he didn't vanish while I was lifeless."

She frowned at him, and looked away for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, she turned back, her eyes wet. "I miss them, too. I'll try." They both dismounted and tied the horses, then moved away so as not to startle them.

Elsa turned and concentrated hard, and Nik saw her thoughts in his mind; he let her see his exact thoughts when he created Asbjorn. She reached back and pulled the memories of Olaf and Marshmallow forward, then pushed some of the ice magic into those memories. A pair of blue swirling orbs formed at her palms, and she smiled as she studied them for a moment. Finally, she held out both hands and let the magic go.

The magic danced away from her and toward the ground, growing as it did. It swirled and rose at two points, then began to take shape. Olaf was the first to appear, his childlike giggle sounding almost before he was fully formed. "Elsa! Nik!" he shouted as he ran to them, putting his little twig arms around them and squeezing as hard as he could.

A loud, low grunt was all the warning Marshmallow gave them. He scooped all three of them up and gave them his impression of a hug, roaring out, "I miss you all! Happy to be back!" After a moment, he realized Nik and Elsa were gasping for breath, and he set them all back down as gently as he could.

After some laughs and welcome backs, Nik and Elsa mounted their horses, Olaf joining Nik. They rode quickly down the mountain road, Marshmallow lumbering closely behind. The few people they passed moved aside for the quartet, and some smiled when they recognized Olaf as he waved and shouted hellos at them.

When the group arrived at the castle, Sven immediately scooped Olaf up in his antlers and galloped around the courtyard, braying happily. Olaf laughed and greeted him, enjoying the ride.

Marshmallow waved to everyone shyly, and went to sit in a corner out of the way. When Asbjorn appeared from the stables to welcome his creators back, the giant snowman stopped and almost roared; Asbjorn snarled in return, standing his ground, hackles of ice slowly rising from his shoulders and back. Nik and Elsa ran between the two of them, reassuring them both that each was a friend.

"Olaf is going to have to help these two get along," Nik commented with a chuckle. "Hey, Sven, Olaf, can you come over here?" he shouted across the courtyard. Sven pranced over merrily, and Olaf immediately made friends with Asbjorn, then introduced Marshmallow to the other snow beast. Somehow, he and Sven had already found a new carrot for his nose.

-

Alandr stood at the front of the chapel, dressed in formal clothes fit for a Prince. Beside him, Nik stood as Best Man; across from them, Elsa stood as Matron of Honor. The Priest stood between them all, and motioned that the congregation should rise. Outside, the trees were alight with color; autumn was upon them, and this would be their last chance before winter came.

At the far end of the chapel, Kristoff rounded the corner, dressed in a dark blue suit. Holding his arm was Klara in her wedding dress. She was blushing and trying to hold in her nervousness; she'd always been awkward in a dress, preferring to don pants and a shirt, or even a uniform like her position as Captain of the Guard required. She'd let her mother and aunt talk her into this, and Alandr had proposed only a week after the battle with Eliza, with her father's permission. Alek had quickly given his blessing to the happy couple.

Klara was happy, no doubt about it; she loved Alandr, and wanted to be with him. She'd known that for some time, but with the unrest around the kingdom she hadn't even considered marrying him, for his own protection. But now...well, there was never going to be a better time. There would always be a threat, and recent events and her mother had convinced her that she needed to make her own happy ending.

She and Kristoff reached the end of the aisle, and he and Alandr shook hands. Her father placed her hand into her fiancee's, then nodded and sat by her mother. Together, she and Alandr climbed the dais to the Priest to take their vows.

Anna smiled broadly. She had never been happier in her entire life.

-

Later that evening, everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception. Alek had danced with several maidens, much to the pleasure of his parents, who spent most of their time on the sidelines. He finally made his way over to them, hugging his mother first. "Isn't this a grand reception?" he asked her.

Elsa nodded. "It is. Those two are quite the couple," she commented, gesturing to Klara and Alandr. She turned to Alek, seeing the sadness hidden in his light blue eyes. She rested her hand on his cheek, and continued. "Son, whatever you do, don't let your past discourage you. One day, you WILL find the one you're looking for. And when you do, we will all welcome her."

Alek smiled back at her. "Thank you, mother. I certainly hope I do find her someday. But I'm not going to rush into it." His eyes twinkled as his smile widened. "I intend to find someone I cannot live without."

Nik rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's for the best, Alek. I waited eight years after becoming King, and I found your mother. Well," he paused, smiling, "actually your uncle found her for me. But the rest was up to me." They all shared a rousing laugh.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, my lord and lady," Kai spoke softly from beside them, interrupting their musings. "May I present Prince Gerald, of the Southern Isles, and his daughter, Frida." He bowed as he presented them, then backed away slowly.

"King Aleksander," Gerald bowed. "An honor to meet you. This is a lovely celebration you've put on for your cousin. I wish them many years of happiness, and as many children as they desire." The man's smile was genuine, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Alek nodded. "Thank you, Prince Gerald. Allow me to introduce my parents—" he began, gesturing toward Nik and Elsa.

"Ah yes, I remember the Storm King and Ice Queen," Gerald interrupted quickly. He bowed deeper to them than he had to Alek. "I want to express my extreme apologies for the actions of my younger brother. With the help of his dark sorcerer, he had all of us under compulsion spells to do whatever he wished. I deeply, deeply regret his actions, and the suffering it imposed on you during those times."

Elsa and Nik exchanged a glance. *It would seem they are not all bullheaded,* Elsa thought to him, getting a smile in return. *They all seem to be learning.* To Gerald, she replied, "Prince Gerald, we thank you for your apology, but it isn't necessary. The actions of your younger brother were not yours, and are in the past. Speaking of the past, we are no longer King and Queen; there is no need to address us as such." She smiled warmly as she spoke, reasserting their son's claim to the throne.

Gerald nodded. "As you wish, my lord and lady." Turning back to Alek, he continued, "I would like to express my desire to discuss with you some trade agreements that have been in place for some years, King Aleksander. Obviously not tonight, as this is a celebration, but perhaps in the next few days?" His expression was hopeful; it was easy to see that he wanted a friendly meeting.

Alek thought for a moment, then nodded. "That would be wonderful, Prince Gerald. I look forward to meeting with you. Call on the castle tomorrow before lunchtime, and we will discuss these agreements." Turning to Frida, he held out his hand. "My lady Frida, might I have a dance?" When she placed her hand in his and nodded, he escorted her to the dance floor and swept her up in a waltz.

Nik and Elsa smiled after the young pair as Gerald excused himself. *She seems like a nice girl, if she's anything like her father,* Nik thought to her.

Elsa nodded. *Yes. She is one I wouldn't mind him courting. Let us hope she takes after her father and not her uncle.* She deeply hoped for the former; they'd all had enough of the latter.

-

The _Pearl_ returned from Arendelle a few days late, but that didn't concern Orek greatly. What concerned him most was the news it brought back; Nikolaus was very much alive. That meant the reports he'd heard about the man's death had been exaggerated, though it was rumored he and his Ice Queen had been close to it, despite having frozen Arendelle again. 'This might be good,' Orek thought. 'If he almost died, he'll be weakened. I'll still wait a few years. Let them rebuild and have some hope. When he believes he's safe, I'll bring his world down around him. And when I finish my business with him, I will go after that bastard boy. He will regret threatening me.'

With those thoughts, Orek boarded the _Golden Rose_ , intent on plundering another village. The Mediterranean was ripe with plunder, and he'd already swelled his coffers. He needed a new headquarters though, and he hoped to find one soon.


End file.
